


All To Myself

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Human, F/M, Human!Jensen, M/M, Mute!Jensen, Popular!Jared, alpha!Jared, geek!jensen, mechanic!Jensen, nerd!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Alpha Jared and a human Jensen.</p>
<p>After Jensen lost his mother to cancer, something happened to Jensen, something terrible and it went on for 5 years, and rendered him mute, he started to talk again once he turned 16 but only to those he trusted.</p>
<p>Now he's 17, he has started to talk more but in a quiet voice, he moved to the small city of Oakland and bought a house with the money his mother left him in a secret account that his father never knew about, his mother had been saving in it since she had Jensen. He joins Oakland High in hopes of starting a new life.</p>
<p>Jared Padalecki is the Alpha of the Blue Moon pack that controls a big part of Oakland, there are 3 packs in Oakland and The Blue Moon pack owns a big part of the territory, hes popular and loved by everyone, including his girlfriend Meg, </p>
<p>But what happens when Jared realizes little innocent Jensen is his mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used both, Character names from the show and their actual names, in case anyone gets confused :)

Jensen sighed as he walked through the doors of Oakland high, he kept his head down as he noticed everyone glancing at him, raising their eyebrows and giving him a look over.

He found the office easily enough, he need to get his schedule to see whether he could survive it. 

Jensen had only moved here over the spring break, and over the break he had managed to get a job, in the local mechanics, it was called Jim's mechanics, simple but effective. Oakland wasn't a big city but it wasn't small either, which is why Jensen chose here.

Now, Jensen doesn't talk much, in fact he only started talking again a few months ago, after a tragic incident that happened when he was younger, that scarred him, deep. He's older now, and wiser.

He made his way to the front desk and waited patiently until one of the workers were free.

He smiled softly as an elderly woman made her way to him, she looked like the family member who would give you sweets after your parents said no. She had permed white hair, but not pure white, she had touches of grey in it, she also had small narrowed blue eyes that held warmth and made him feel safe, well safe-ish. 

"Hello sugar, Can I help you with anything?" she spoke softly which made Jensen smile

"Yes," he spoke almost in a whisper, he didn't mean to, really, he was just used to talking that way to strangers, if he even talked to anyone at all. He cleared his throat and tried again "Yes, I'm Jensen Ackles, I'm new, I came to get my things" he spoke in a louder tone hoping she'd hear him 

To his surprise she did,"Oh, Of course, let me just get your papers, I'm Janice" she smiled and walked over to a big filing cabinet. 

Jensen pushed his thick framed glasses up his nose and sighed, 'I hope everyone's this nice'

As he was waiting on Janice, the bell sounded and normally he would be panicking that he was going to be late to class but the door, that had 'Principals Office' carved into a sheet of metal and screwed in to the door, had opened and out walked 3 very tall guys. 

"Now, Jared, Sebastian, Chris, I do not want to see either of you in here again or there will be serious consequences" the older man said with an assertive tone and a pointed finger, he was clearly the principal. 

Once the principal finished, he walked back into the office and the tallest grabbed the door handle and slammed the door making Jensen and most of the office faculty jump.

"He is a dickhead" the tallest one ( and by that I mean the Greek God) growled, Jensen could see the anger seething out of him

"Calm down Jared" the blonde one said calmly resting his hand on 'Jareds' shoulder, Jensen detected a slight British accent 

"Yea Jared, listen to Sebastian, you know what will happen if you lose your cool again" the shortest one added with a stern yet soft tone, he must be Chris.

Jared was gorgeous, to say the least, starting from the top, he had a mop of silky, brown, shaggy hair, and these small green eyes that would make any girl melt, Jensen highly doubted that this 6ft5' hunk of muscle was gay or that he would even give Jensen the time of day. Jared was in dark blue jeans that hugged his ass, and a dark red skin tight t-shirt that made Jareds well-toned, tanned body stand out and Jared obviously noticed what that top did for some of the girls and probably a couple of the boys too. Jensen felt really under-dressed compared to Jared, he was in worn out, faded, blue jeans, steel toe black boots and an olive green t-shirt with a plaid black and white worn out shirt and a lighter green jacket, what can he say he likes his layers, more protection.

Jensen didn't realise he was staring at Jared, until he heard Chris tell him to take a deep breath and calm down

As soon Jared did his head snapped towards where Jensen was standing, and Jensen quickly looked away feeling the blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks

Janice made her way back over to Jensen, who refused to look back to Jared, "Okay honey, here you go, this is your schedule, lock number and combination, Welcome to Oakland High, Jensen" and after she welcomed him, Janice got called over to print things off.

Jensen, hitched up the black, empty school bag, back onto his shoulder, he sighed as he looked at the number of his locker, 'Okay' he thought '402, shouldn't be to hard to find' 

Jensen started walking just to get away from the stares the 3 dudes kept giving him, they were really unnerving. He unfolded his timetable and gave a small smile, 

First: Chemisty  
Second: Calculus  
Third: Free period  
Fourth: History  
Fifth: AP English Lit.  
Lunch  
Sixth: Autoshop (Mechanics)  
Seventh: Music  
Eighth: Physical Education (Gym)

He was glad gym was last, that meant he wouldn't have to spend all day, sweaty and smelly.

Jensen kind of guessed that his locker would be either on the second floor or the top floor, so he started on the second and as he looked for his locker he also looked at the classrooms, trying to get a feel of the place, he decided to just miss his first class, as he didn't want to interrupt the rest of the class. He finally found his locker and after six attempts, Jensen was finally able to unlock it. He was certain class would be over soon, so he spent the rest of the first period exploring, finding his feet.

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared

Principal Harwood, or dumbass as Jared liked to call him, had pulled Jared, Chris and Sebastian into his office to have a talk about their grades and something a teacher said she say them do

"Now, boys, I know you want to get back work but vandalizing the school is not something I can look over and turn a blind eye, Mrs Jackson said she saw you three, out side the school, early hours of the morning, spray painting her car and the side of the school building, would you care to explain to me why?" he raised an eyebrow

Jared put on his best shocked face, open mouth and creased forehead, with the wide eyes to match "Sir, I don't have any idea what you are talking about, I was told we were here to discuss our grades but I have heard nothing about this graffiti!" He pulled it off without laughing but of course Chris being Chris left the cans in his truck, but not inside his truck, oh no, he left the cans in the back for everyone to see and Mr Harwood made sure they knew it.

Jared and Sebastian turned slowly to glare at Chris, who shrugged and looked at them with an apologetic smile.

"So, the punishment that we saw fit was that, you three, will be on litter duty in for the rest if the week. Starting tomorrow, 7am, you will also be staying behind today to clean Mrs Jacksons car and the side of the school," obviously they were going to argue but he held up his finger "No buts, no worming your way out, no paying other students to do it, because I'll be watching, and once the week is over, next Monday you will return to me and then we will discuss you grades" 

Mr Harwood stood to walk the boys out and once he finished talking, Jared slammed the door. He was pissed

Sebastian and Chris managed to get Jared to breath and when he did, he caught the sweetest smell, he has ever smelt

His head snapped to the side so quick, Jared was surprised he didn't get whiplash, even if he did he wouldn't of cared. The first thing his eyes laid on was, the kid in worn out jeans and the three layers he had on his upper body, the next thing Jared noticed was the boy was staring at Jared and Jared couldn't help let out a small gasp when he caught sight of the big beautiful green eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. Jared had never been poetic, but damn he could write a 10 page poem on his eyes. They were green but they were the kind of green that a Forrest would turn after a rainstorm. Jared could see the blush creep up the boys neck and Jared smirked

He heard Janice, a member of his pack, Welcome the kid, Jensen, pretty, suits his delicate features. 

Chris and Sebastian followed Jareds eyes and when they found Jensen, they shared a look then looked back to Jared, who was still mesmerized by the boy.

"Jared!" Sebastian hissed, Jared snapped out of it and looked down slightly "Is he who I think he is?" and Jared gulped and nodded

"He's my mate" Jared whispered looking between them.

Jareds eyes looked back and followed Jensen as he looked at his locker number and started to mindlessly walk through the halls

"I don't feel like going to first period" Jared said and they guys agreed 

"I feel like getting his file of Janice and having a nosey" Sebastian smirked, 

Jared thought about it then smirked back, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around,"

Chris laughed as Sebastian pulled Jareds shoulder and walked over to the desk and Janice spotted him instantly, she could feel the power radiating of Sebastian because he was the Beta of the pack, which is second in command, the Alpha is the first in command, the big boss man and the big boss man out their pack happened to be Jared

"Janice,our Alpha would like the private file on the new kid, and don't lie to me because I know you have back up files" another reason why Jared made Sebastian his beta, other than them being bestfriends since kindergarten, was that Sebastian took no shit, from anyone, 

Janice bowed her head in submission and tottered of to the big cabinets to get the boys personal file,

The personal files held information on the pupils like, full name, family, where they live, date of birth, contact information, all things like that.

Janice handed Sebastian the file with a small smile, then she back away, to the computers.

Sebastian walked back to the two boys and Jared took the file as they decided to walk to their next class, 

"Ok, Jensen Ross Ackles, born in Dallas Texas, 17, lives 24 Oakland Drive, locker number 402, a copy of his schedule," which Jared lifted and looked at Jensens classes, "He has Chemistry, music, lunch, free period and gym with me" 

Chris took the page off Jared and scanned over it "He has shop, gym and calculus, with me"

Sebastian looked over Chris' shoulder "He has English Lit and gym with me, the only one he is alone in is history"

Jared took the page and put it into his back pocket and continued reading "mother: Mary, deceased, father: Jeff, alive and kicking, oh, Jensens number is in here, but none for his dad, weird" Jared closed the file and put it into his school bag, that was hanging on one of his shoulders,

"So, I'm going to Cal, I'll try and talk to your mate, if you want?" Chris asked as he walked backwards, still facing them but walking to class, Jared nodded as the second bell rang

"Come on let's get to second period" Sebastian said and pulled a sighing Jared with him


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen

 

Jensen jumped a little as he heard the bell; he had busy trying to find his new class, still no luck. There was no way he was going to ask anyone, he would rather miss the class, which sounds silly but he couldn’t help it. 

All the classes began to pour out and Jensen moved closer to the wall so no one would touch him, or push into him, he pushed his glasses up as he kept walking along the History corridor, which will come in handy later for his history class. After the second bell ran, signaling the teachers to start their lesson, Jensen started to panic, he closed his eyes and took 3 deep breaths, and when he opened them again, two boys were standing in front of him. He jumped so far back he nearly fell over, but he caught himself on the wall.

“Sorry buddy didn’t mean to scare you” the shorter one said “You’re new right?” he asked softly and Jensen nodded “I'm Richard, this is my brother Misha, you were looking a little bit lost so we thought we would help you out, can I see your schedule?” 

Jensen reached into his pocket and took the folded piece of paper out and handed it to Richard, with slightly shaky hands. Misha took the paper and smiled then he handed it to Richard

“Jensen?” Misha asked and he nodded “We’re in your first class” Misha squeaked happily, “C’mon or we will be late” As Misha went to grab Jensen's arm, Jensen flinched, and Richard noticed, and slapped Misha’s hand away, “Ow!” he yelled dramatically and Richard rolled his eyes, 

“Let’s go, you big baby!” Richard groaned, Richard handed Jensen back his schedule and the two started to walk off, Jensen quickly caught up with them, he couldn’t help but notice how they looked nothing alike, Richard has hair like Jared's, just not as luscious, or as long, he also wasn’t that tall, he looked like he was 5ft7, whereas Misha, has raven black, short hair, that was spiked up and Misha was a little shorter than Jensen, maybe 6ft. Richard had blue, brown and green eyes, which was really unique but Misha had big, bright, sky blue eyes and longer eyelashes, they also had different noses and lips. Misha was wearing a black skinny jeans and a bright blue T-shirt, whereas Richard had on loose fitted light brown jeans and a white top with a light brown jacket, completely different styles as well, and the last thing their names, Richard is a pretty standard name but Misha, Mi-sh-a? really?

He shook his head, ’I analyses people to much’ he thought

Jensen was really grateful that Misha and Richard found him, and wanted to help, because there was no way he would off made it to class on time. The Calculus rooms were on the completely opposite side of the building,

Once they got to the class, Misha explained that , he and Richard were helping me, because I was the new kid, which got us out of trouble, Richard and Misha walked to the back of the classroom and Jensen was thankful that the tables were in twos, which sounds mean but he preferred to sit alone, and that was what he did, Misha and Richard sat at the back and the two tables beside them is where Jensen sat and he put his bag on the other seat so no one would sit beside him.  
Richard and Misha started to talk and it looked pretty serious, so Jensen just turned his attention to the teacher,

“Now class, as most of you know, I'm Mrs. Waters and I'm the calculus teacher. Today I'm just going to give out the books, which you will need for the rest of the term, now, Jensen, because you’re new, would you like to come up to the front of the class and tell us a bit about yourself?” Mrs. Waters asked

Jensen shook his head, looked down and started to play with his hands, until everyone stopped looking at him, he could feel the blush settle on his face.

“Okay, maybe another time, Chris and Sandra, would you like to give out the books for me?” Mrs. Waters asked politely, and they agreed

Jensen kind of zoned out of the class and just kept playing with his hands, he was willing the blush would leave his face, he wasn’t the best with socializing, especially in school, he hadn’t been to school in two years, not because he hated it, he loved learning and school, things just got out of hand for a while back then. 

He visibly shivered, willing the memories away; he closed his eyes again and tried to relax. He flinched when the boy, Chris, slammed one of the books on his desk, Jensen pushed his glasses up and looked at Chris who smiled apologetically and kept handing the books out, and Jensen recognized him from this morning. Jensen looked back down after Chris smiled at him. He looked down at the book and inwardly groaned, it was as thick as a dictionary and as heavy as one too, ‘This will be fun to carry’ he thought as he skimmed through the book, Calculus was one of his best subject, when he was at school.

“When you leave today, you should have 3 books, the thick blue one, the small red one and the green one, once the books have been handed out, you can just chill, or look over the books” Mrs. Waters called out as she sat at her desk and took role, but she knew no body was paying attention so she just looked for the people and marked them absent or attended, Jensen preferred when teachers did it that way because then he didn’t have to shout ‘here’ or ‘present’ for the older teachers.

Jensen started doing some of the equations in one of the books, just to kill time because he couldn’t sit there for 10 minutes and do nothing, he didn’t like being left alone with his memories.  
As soon as the third bell rang, Jensen jumped up from his seat and exited quickly as Richard and Misha were still conversing, with serious faces, anyway Jensen knew where the library was, he had passed it twice while he was looking for his calculus class, it was on the top floor at the very end of the corridor and it looked very peaceful and quiet and he was actually looking forward to his free period, so he could read a book or listen to music or both. 

Once he got there, he realized most people probably went out for their free period, for a break or something but he had no interest in doing that today. Jensen was first there so he decided to go to the very back and sit in the corner. He sat on a chair and pulled his legs close, so he could rest his book on his thighs, his knees were almost touching his chin and he felt cozy. Jensen took out his headphones because they were louder than his earphones, took out his cheap phone that had a good memory and plugged in the wire. He sighed happily

He felt content with his music and his book, getting lost in his own little world.

Jared 

Jared and Sebastian waited on Chris before walking to the library, normally they would of went home or went out for some air or food, but they didn’t want to, Jared especially, he wanted to watch his mate and the other two wanted to meet his mate, because hopefully Jensen would be joining their family, otherwise known as their pack.

Once they got there, they saw Jensen sitting in the back and a few other students, again, most people went out during their free period, so normally, the library had the nerds in it during their free class, and other people who just wanted peace, Jensen probably being one of them.

Jared wasn’t sure if he should disturb Jensen, he looked at peace, sitting with these big headphones on. Chris and Sebastian, decided to let Jared talk to Jensen alone because he seemed shy, so they left to go and get ice cream. Jared sat on the seat in front of Jensen and Jensen didn’t even realize, so Jared just watched him for a while, every now and then Jensen would subconsciously push up his glasses or lick his lips, which Jared found very adorable and hot. Jensen would smile at his book or glare at it and sometimes crease his forehead in confusion and Jared could see he was really into it. 

Jensen looked up from his book and saw Jared; Jensen jumped and dropped his book, obviously slightly scared, probably because he hadn’t seen Jared there. 

“Now, or never Jared” he whispered to himself.

He motioned to Jensen to take off his headphones, by putting his hands beside his ears and pretending to lift them off. Jensen took a deep breath trying to calm down his heart as he took off the only block he had from people, the only thing keeping him in his peaceful bubble but he was curious to see what Jared wanted so he took them off and set them to the side.

Jared smiled and picked up Jensen’s book “Hi, I'm Jared” he said as he handed Jensen his book,

Jensen took it with shaky hands and smiled a tight, polite smile.

Jared smiled softly “You're not much of a talker are you?” and Jensen shook his head looking at his thighs, “I like shy people, they aren’t as obnoxious, as the loud and rowdy ones” Jared was trying his best but Jensen just wasn’t ready to engage in full on conversations, “Okay” Jared sighed, then he got an idea “What about writing, will you talk to me through notes?” Jensen looked up and looked like he was thinking about it then he nodded and Jared broke out in a big contagious smile that made Jensen smile.  
Jared pulled his bag off the ground and took out a notepad; still smiling he started to write.

Once he was finished he handed Jensen the notepad, and watched Jensen as he read it.

‘Hi, I'm Jared Tristan Padalecki, I'm 17, I was born in Texas but we moved here, I have 1 older brother and a younger sister, Sebastian is my best friend, I like to play football, soccer and swim, I like music and my friends’ Jensen broke out in a smile again, it looked like Jared was applying to a dating website

Jensen decided to play along, ‘Hi, I'm Jensen Ross Ackles, I'm 17,I was also born in Texas, I don’t have any siblings, I don’t have any friends, I like to read and play my guitar, I like music, I'm a pieces, I enjoy frisky men and long walks on the beach’ Jensen handed the notepad hoping Jared would get the joke or he would look like an idiot

Once Jared read it he obviously got the joke because he threw his head back and let out a loud boisterous laugh, the library hissed at him telling him to be quiet or leave and he apologized and looked back at Jensen who was smiling innocently.

Jared smiled back, and started to write again, ‘you're very funny, Mr. Ackles, what’s your next class?’ he handed Jensen the notepad, obviously Jared knew because he had Jensen's schedule,

Instead of writing anything down, Jensen reached into his trouser back pocket, which looked awkward because of the way he was sitting, but when he finally got the crumpled page, he handed it to Jared with a little smile. 

“You're in my music, gym and chemistry class” Jared smiled and handed it back, “Do you like history?” Jared asked and Jensen raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic look on his face and Jared laughed “I’ll take that as a no then” Jensen smiled in reply, 

They continued to pass notes and tell jokes, Jared was happy he was sort of talking to his mate and Jensen was happy that they Greek God was talking to him, then the bell had to go and ring, making Jared frown, he wasn’t ready to stop talking to Jensen just yet, but he guessed he was going to have to go to class.

“I guess, I’ll see you in music then?” Jensen nodded and then they parted and went their separate ways.

Jared couldn’t help but watch Jensen walk down the corridor and down the stairs to the history department. When Jared turned the corner to walk down the other stairs, a pair of strawberry flavored lips crashed onto his and he instantly pushed them away to look at the culprit.

Oh crap, Meg 

“Hey Jared” she purred his name, and he internally shivered, 

Meg was his girlfriend, they have been dating on and off since the start of highschool, but it was different now, Jared found his mate and now way was he going to let Meg get in-between, him and Jensen.

“Meg, we need to talk” Jared sighed as he pulled her into the library, because everyone had cleared out of it and where on their way to class, 

Meg raised an eyebrow “I know where this conversation is going” she groaned and started to imitate Jared voice “Meg, I don’t feel like we should be together no more,” then she went back to her voice “but Jared we are meant to be, please don’t do this” then back to Jared “it’s for the best, blah, blah, blah, then we go to a party and end up having sex in the cupboard” 

But Jared shook his head “Not this time, I found my mate, I'm sorry Meg, but it’s over, for good” and with that he patted her arm “but I'm sure we can still be fri-“ she cut him off.

“Do not finish that sentence Padalecki, you just wait and see, you’ll be back to me soon, mate or not, because, I'm meant to be with you” she said hitting his shoulder but he started to walk out.

“That’s not how mates work, Meg, you don’t get to choose” he called over his shoulder.

“It works how I want it to work! You are meant to be mine!” she yelled but Jared just shook his head, 

‘it’s like bloody déjà vu’ he thought because she acts like this every time they break up.

She will get over it,

Eventually.

Hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just apologize about any mistakes, because I write these on my phone and its harder to correct on a phone that a laptop, so again sorry :) xo
> 
> I also rushed this chapter because I feel like the characters have been in their first day of school for a week.
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas they can tell me and ill incorporate the ideas into my story :D

Jensen

 

Jensen walked to his history class and like always, he chose the seat in the corner at the back of the room, and before he managed to put his bag on the other seat, because the seats in the history rooms were in seats of two, a girl sat down beside him, she was pretty, long dark brown hair with big brown eyes and straight lips, she was in a cheerleading outfit with the school colors green, yellow and white, she started to eye Jensen up like he was a piece of meat and when she licked her lips Jensen moved closer to the wall, the girl seemed to get slightly offended and she had no problem in sharing that she was indeed offended.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped and Jensen shrunk down in his seat "Well? Do you think you're to good for me?" when he didn't give an answer she huffed "what are you, gay?" and when she caught the look on Jensen face she smirked "you are, aren't you?" she jeered and he nodded "and here I was thinking I lost my touch" she sighed happily, flicking her hair of her shoulder and then she saw her fellow cheerleader and jumped to sit beside her.

Jensen sighed happily, as he put his bag on the seat.

History seemed to drag on and on, and he kept hearing the sniggering cheerleaders talking about 'the new queer kid' and throwing paper balls at his back. He knew it wouldn't be long before this all started.

Jensen jumped up when the bell rang and practically sprinted out of the classroom, he wanted to go to his locker and leave some of his books in it because the bag was killing his shoulder, He was silently pleased that his locker was the one closer to the ground, because he could kneel and set his bag on the ground.

Once he got to his locker, he crouched down and lifted the calculus and history books out of his bag but before he could put them in his locker, someone kicked his back and he fell forward, dropping his books that slid along the floor, he didn't turn around to see who it was he was to scared.

"Fucking fag! Come on Ruby" the guy who kicked him walked in front of him with the girl from his history class, hanging off his arm, she turned back and smirked at Jensen. He wasn't going to lie, his back was pretty sore after that but he's had worse, he stood up slowly, Jensen waited for the corridor to clear a little before gathering his books and putting them into his locker and slamming it shut,

The second bell sounded and Jensen mentally cursed, he was going to be late, he remembered where the English department was from his travels this morning, top floor again, he ran up the stairs ignoring the shooting pains in his back,

Jensen walked into the classroom and sat at the only seat available, at the front closest to the door, beside the other boy from this morning, Sebastian,

Jensen kept his head down as the teacher gave Jensen two books, one was a novel and one was a textbook. Jensen smiled because he loved this book, Shakespeare’s 'Romeo and Juliet' even though he loved the book he couldn't help himself from zoning out, as the teacher was talking he had been doing that a good bit today,

His mother used to call his dad her Romeo and his dad used to call his mother, his Juliet, Jensen’s mind slowly went back to how it was when his mother had still been around, the happiness he had, his mum and dad were happy, he was happy, everything seemed perfect, until the day it wasn't.

A ten year old Jensen had forgot to check on his cancer struck mother, before he left for school because he was late, she hadn't called him or anything so he guessed she was still asleep, but when he got home, there were strange men at the house, all in black, his dad had been on the step crying and when Jensen asked what was happening his father snapped and blamed Jensen for his mother dying, even though the doctors said she passed away during the night, his father was having none of it, soon after his father turned to alcohol and Jensen was left to fend for himself.

He was so grateful that his mother had left him a hefty sum of money and a car in her will, all to go to Jensen, which his father didn't know about,

The first year after his mother's death had been hard, Jeff was getting drunk, more often and every time he did, he would hurl insults at his son, calling him names, saying it was Jensen’s fault that she died, that they were happier before Jensen was born and Jensen believed him, Jensen still believed his, but soon after more alcohol, it wasn't only insults he was hurling at Jensen.

It started off with a slap, which escalated to a punch then a kick, the a knife and then Jeff's 'friends'

He shuddered at the memory but before he could think about them anymore the bell rang signaling lunch, which Jensen was happy about, he was starving.

After lunch the rest of the day was uneventful, Jared wasn't in music and he didn't see Misha, Richard, Chris or Sebastian for the rest of the day either, so he went to his classes and got pushed and kicked and knocked down by his fellow peers getting called, queer, fag, faggot, gayboy and others, but Jensen just continued on,

During gym he saw that Jared, Sebastian, Chris, Misha and Richard had returned and because it was the first day back they only had to write out safety rules. Jensen was dreading tomorrow, because it would be the second day, which meant work and actual physical exercise, but that wasn’t the worst bit, the worst bit was having to get changed, everyone would see, everyone would know, maybe he could get out of it, depending on what they were doing time.

Once the final bell rang, Jensen decided to go to chemistry and get the work that he had missed out on, now, all he had to do was find the chemistry department.

After a good 10 minutes of searching he finally found the room and was glad that the teacher was still in the room, so Jensen knocked and waited to be invited in.

The teacher looked up from his paper work and gave Jensen a confused look “Hello? How can I help you?” Jensen walked up to the desk so he didn’t have to talk too loudly.  
Jensen gulped “I'm your new student, I missed your class this morning and I came to see if you had any books for me” Jensen spoke really quickly.

“Oh, you're Jensen?” and Jensen nodded “I’m Mr. Black, and yes I do, I have two books for you, let me just get them from the store” Mr. Black, stood up and walked to the back of the classroom and into a smaller room, which must have been the store, he came back out and handed Jensen two thick books and Jensen thanked him and made his quick escape.

Once Jensen left the school building, his phone, which was in his back pocket, rang. Jensen dug the phone out of his pocket and saw the caller I.D ‘Jim’ flashed across the screen

“Oh, Shit” he mutter and answered the phone “Jim, I'm so sorry, I missed my first class because I was getting my schedule and my locker number and I had to go and get the books from the teacher and I'm so sorry Jim I promise I’ll be there in 10 minutes, please don’t fire me!” Jensen rambled on as he stopped at his car.

“Jensen” Jim yelled down the phone so loud Jensen had to hold the phone away from his ear “I'm not going to fire you, I understand, I was checking if you were still coming in” Jensen sighed.

“Thanks Jim, I’ll close up shop if you want to take, your wife out for dinner or something, to make up for it” Jensen said and hung up as he opened the car door of his Chevy Impala, and threw his bag into the passenger seat, he put the key in the ignition and was about to pull away when he saw Jared, Chris and Sebastian watching him, they all had latex gloves on and each of them had a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. Jensen pretended he didn’t see them and turned up his AC/DC as he pulled out of the school parking lot and drove as quick as the speed limit would let him, to get to Jim’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are sore, ill try to upload tomorrow again.

Jensen

 

Jensen hoped that he hadn’t broken any road laws as he pulled up at Jims mechanics, most people chose to go to Jim’s for service because it was an old fashioned garage, and the people that worked there knew what they were doing, the people that worked there happened to be Jim, Jensen and Michael, Michael was Jims and his wife (Ellen) Nephew, Michael wasn’t as good with the cars as Jensen and Jim so Michael was the office guy, he and Ellen worked with the customers and all the paperwork whereas Jensen and Jim did all the labor work.

Jensen almost fell as he jumped out of the car and jogged over to the place where the cars get fixed, he saw Jim talking with a man and Jim looked like he was getting frustrated, Jensen had no problem talking to Jim or Ellen or even Michael for that fact because he trusted them, Jim had taken Jensen under his wing and he treated Jensen like he was his son and Jensen loved that so he spoke to Jim but Jim knows nothing of his past and Jensen had no plans on telling him, Jim only knows that Jensen doesn’t talk much.

Jim turned away from the man and saw Jensen, “Jensen, come here for a second” Jim called and Jensen jogged over to where the two were standing “Please tell Mr. Padalecki that when a car needs new brake pads, a tire change and the timing belt is broken, I just can’t wave my magic wand and make everything better” the other man looked at Jensen with raised eyebrows, Jensen was taking in the man’s image as Jim was talking, the man was in a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and black shoes, he looked like a member of the blues brothers, he had short brown hair and small green eyes, he looked taller than Jared which made it hard for Jim, who was only 5ft6, to look intimidating.

Jensen cleared his throat “It would take a while to fix that” he mumbled looking at his feet. Jensen turned to Jim “which car is it?” he asked a little louder.

“The black Camaro, and before you get upset, you're the one working on it” Jim chuckled as Jensen’s eyes light up “but like I said, I need a good fix up, think you can handle it?”

Jensen rolled his eyes “That’s a ridiculous question Jim, you think I would let myself touch a Camaro if I didn’t think I could handle it” he muttered.

Jim laughed and the man ‘Mr. Padalecki’ smiled “Nice to know my baby will be in good hands, I'm Daniel” he said and put his hand out for Jensen to shake, Jensen wasn’t much for contact but he was in a place of work so he sucked it up and shook his hand.

“Jensen” he mumbled 

“It was nice to meet you Jensen” Daniel smiled and Jensen nodded.

“Okay Jensen, why don’t you get changed and start work on the Camaro, while I discuss prices with Daniel?”

Jensen nodded again and walked over to the office were his navy blue overalls where, and got changed in the toilet, he kept his boots on because they were his work boots.

Jensen was excited that he was able to work on a Chevrolet Camaro, it was one of his favorite classic cars and this will be the first one he would have been able to work on. The Camaro he was about to start working on was the third generation Camaro and it was beautiful, it was pure black but the strips that went from the back of the car all the way over the roof and down the bonnet, were white and they really stood out.

Jensen didn’t like putting the cars on the big jacks that lifted the cars high in the air he would rather use the creeper, the creeper was the little board on wheels that let mechanics creep under your car to work, and Jensen found using that was easier that using the big stands.

Jensen sat on the creeper and started to go under the car to see what he could see, he wanted to make sure that the three things Jim had told him were the only things wrong with the car, secretly he was just looking for an excuse to stay with the car longer, but he couldn’t find anything. Jensen decided to work on the Brake pads first. So he unscrewed the wheel to get better access at the brake pads, Jensen pulled his tool box closer to him as he began to work on the car.

Jensen let himself get lost in the car with the radio playing quietly in the background, he didn’t realize anyone was with him until Michael kicked his toolbox and Jensen jumped.

“Are you going deaf?” Michael asked handing Jensen a bottle of water.

“No, I was just really enjoying my work on this CAMARO!” Jensen emphasized the word Camaro, “who even let your clumsy ass in here?” Jensen asked.

“My uncle” he replied with a cocky smirk, “How was school?” 

“I hate you, you left me by myself at that school, I didn’t know where I was going, were where you?” Michael was meant to help Jensen find his way, which was a bad Idea to give Michael that much responsibly.

“I was busy, but I will be in tomorrow, did you happen to hear about soccer-tryout while you were in school?” 

Jensen took a drink of his water and went back to working on the Camaro “Nope, why are you planning on trying out?”

“Duhh” he said “It’s like the ultimate chick magnet, being the sporty jock, I thought you were meant to be the smart one out of us?” 

Jensen rolled his eyes “I am, which is why I'm going to tell you to go away before I make a mistake on this Camaro and get killed by the owner, because having you around while I'm under a car is not smart, it’s dangerous, because you're a klutz” Jensen gave him a sarcastic smile and Michael chuckled.

“Fine, I heard you were locking up, so I’ll see you tomorrow, why don’t you pick me up?” Michael asked 

Jensen nodded, “Where will I pick you up?”

“The bus stop down the road from here?” and Jensen nodded.

Michael went back to the office and Jensen went back to getting his work down on the Camaro, hopefully without any distractions.

 

Jared

 

Just before Jared was about to go to his music class, Sebastian found him, he was panting and out of breath “We need to go, now!” he demanded and before Jared could question him, he say Chris standing with Richard and Misha, then Richard and Misha ran back along the corridor, to the front desk to tell Janice something, 

“Pack meeting!” Chris growled and Jared started to run along with Chris and Sebastian, Janice wasn’t at the office when they got there, so the 3 boys just left, going out the front doors and getting into their cars, 

Chris and Sebastian got into Chris’ Chevy truck, Richard and Misha got into Misha's white Audi A8 and Jared got into his electric blue Aston Martin Vanquish, and they all drove off to Jared's home, Jared’s father was still technically the alpha because Jared was meant to be the alpha once he turned 18, but his father gave him the title on his 17 birthday because his father thought he was ready to be alpha, but his father still did the back meetings, which was where they were going.

Jared’s house was known as the main house of the pack, because the leading family lived there and it was where the meetings and pack things were held.

The guys pulled up at Jared's home and ran into the house, all the members were out the back, Jared's house was a big house, and it had a huge back garden, were all the members were. Jared's house was an old classic, white house, 3 stories and he loved his home. The boys went around the back and every member seemed restless, no one could stand in one place, they were all on edge.

“What happened?” Jared asked his father and his father sighed

“The Red Dawn pack are planning to attack our pack because they think that we are not keeping our peace agreement, with them, because a few of our members got into a fight with their members and now the alpha of that pack are planning to rein war on us,” this started the pack up mumbling, shaking and crying.

Jared knew that the pack was scared and worried so he turned to his father “Can we not talk to them, explain to them that it was provoked and won’t happen again, arrange a meeting with the alpha and discuss how this can be settled in a more civilized manner?” 

Daniel, his father, nodded his head, “Good idea, ladies and gentleman” his father addressed the pack, “I, am going to set up a meeting with the alpha of the neighboring pack, to ask that there will be no bloodshed, I will ask for a new treaty and we will no longer fight with the members of their pack, this may take some time but in case he declines, I want us prepared for war, we need to train, just in case it does not work out, you're dismissed” and with that his father turned and went inside the house, Jared and Sebastian followed him and Chris, Misha and Richard went to talk to fellow pack members.

“How do you purpose we are prepared?” Sebastian asked

“We train, we practice fighting, we work at it, Sebastian I want you to go and check on the pack, I wish to talk to my son”

“Yes Alpha” Sebastian replied and went outside to calm down some of the members.

“So Jared, I heard you found your mate, who is she? Is it Meg?” his father was excited.

“No, it’s not Meg and it’s a he...” Jared trailed off.

His dad gave him a soft smile “Does he make you happy?” 

Jared nodded and his dad patted his back “if he makes you happy then I'm happy, when can I meet him?”

Jared sighed “He's human, shy and doesn’t talk, it might be a while”

His father clearly understood “Then take your time”

Jared was happy his father was so understanding “Where’s mum?”

“She is out, getting a few things” he smiled “I’ll tell her about your mate, she will be ecstatic, now get back to school before you and the boys get in trouble for ditching”

Jared laughed and nodded, Jared went out to get his friends and left his home, he was hungry and so were Chris and Sebastian so before going back to school they went to get some food before going back to school, if it was up to Jared he wouldn’t be going back at all but they had to clean the graffiti and his father would kill him if he found out, Jared was actually surprised that Mr. Harwood didn’t call his father, because that was normally the first thing he did, maybe he had gotten bored of calling his father.

Once they got back to school, they made it in time for gym and they only had to write out the stupid safety rules, which is the same rules they write out every single goddamn time they come back from a break.

Then at the end of school, one of the janitors came out and handed Jared, Chris and Sebastian the supplies they needed to clean the graffiti off the wall and Mrs. Jackson’s car. Once they were just starting, Jared heard a deep, whiskey coated voice apologizing a lot, he shared a glance with Chris and Sebastian and then looked back to where the voice was coming from, he nearly dropped his sponge when he saw that it was Jensen, Jensen was the owner of the sexiest voice Jared had ever heard.

His mouth was slightly ajar and his facial expression matched Chris and Sebastian’s and clearly Jensen didn’t realize when he got into his muscle car and drove off.

“That is what he sounds like?” Chris asked “If I had his voice I wouldn’t stop talking”

Sebastian laughed “He clearly isn’t as confident as you” and flicked bubbles at Chris and Chris threw his sponge at Sebastian but he missed and it hit Jared.

Well you can see where this is heading, they all ended up soaking wet and had to go home soaking wet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired buy I felt bad, it is not 12am and I'm going to sleep xo

Jensen

 

All jensen managed to complete on the Camaro was the brake pads, to be honest he spent most of the time. Looking for replacement pads, Jim needed to get organized and get everything put in an organized way because it took Jensen a grand total of 45 minutes just to find the brake pads.

He told Jim and Ellen to go home and Michael works here when he pleases, he left before Ellen and Jim,

Jensen locked up shop and made sure everything was locked before he went home, he lived 20 minutes away from the garage and 30 minutes away from school, his house was cozy, it was small but it was his and he didn't intend on leaving it just yet, it had a small garden and a small back garden, but the thing he liked most about his new home was there was a shed where he could park his baby. Also the shed was conjoined onto the side of his home and he could climb out of his window and sit on the shed, which he had done a lot since he moved here.

Just sitting on the shed looking up and the stars and then when he got cold he could just walk up to his window and climb in.

Once he was changed back into his clothes, Jensen got home, he parked his baby inside the shed and walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle, he got out the milk, cream, marshmallows and chocolate powder, Jensen made a killer up of hot chocolate, if he did say so himself, well even if he was the only one who had ever tasted it, it was still amazing.

He carried his cup of heaven up the stairs to his room and set it on the shelf beside his guitar, Jensen got changed into grey sweats and a black shirt, Jensen was tired, so very tired, once he had finished his hot chocolate, he fell asleep instantly.

 

The next morning

 

Jensen groaned and rolled out of bed, falling not so graciously onto the floor, he groaned again, standing up and leaving his room to walk to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Jensen splashed water on his face and ran his hand over his eyes, he hadn't slept well, even though he was exhausted,

'Damn nightmares' he thought, while he was in the he brushed his teeth and relieved his bladder, then padded back into his room to get changed,

Jensen decided on a pair of worn out dark blue jeans and a white top, red and blue plaid shirt, it was really sunny so he decided against a third layer, he packed a pair of grey sweats and a grey long sleeved top of gym and white trainers.

As he was spiking his hair, his phone started to ring,

'Michael'

Jensen answered the call "Hello?"

"Oh baby did your voice get deeper?" he did a really bad impression of a squeaky girls voice "You still picking me up?"

"Yup, I'm leaving in 5" Jensen replied walking downstairs carrying his cup from last night and putting it into the dishwasher "I'll text you when I'm leaving"

"Okei dokie" Michael replied and hung up.

Jensen made himself toast and a cup of black coffee, and put the coffee in a travel flask, Jensen put on his glasses and he grabbed his school bag, car keys, wallet and his headphones and walked out the door in the kitchen that was connected to the shed, Jensen had one of those little buttons that opened and closed the door, he had it on his car key chain, so he got into his car, pushed the button and then put the keys into the ignition and let Led Zepplin fill the car, he took a sip of his bitter coffee as he pulled out of the shed and pushed the button so the door closed again.

Jensen drove down the road, passing the garage and stopping at the bus stop when he saw Michael, he smiled and ran around to the passengers side jumping in,

"Moring Ackles" he smiled throwing his bag and Jensen bag into the back seat, Jensen rolled his eyes as they pulled away from the bus stop and continued on the route to school "what's your first class?"

"Chemistry, yours?" Jensen asked sparing him a look

"Music, who wants to play any instrument at this time?" he groaned over dramatically

Jensen just chuckled and rolled his eyes

Once they pulled up and school Michael burst out laughing,

"what's so funny?" Jensen asked

He pointed over to the front of the school "Looks like Jared and his followers are on litter duty!" he managed out before laughing again

Jensen followed his finger and smirked, Jared, Chris and Sebastian were standing with black bags and those long litter picker things,

Jared turned to see Jensen pull up in his car, Jared was happy to see him, but what he wasn't happy to see was Michael Mccoy getting out of the passenger side

Michael swung his arm over Jensen shoulder and walked towards the front doors

"Michael" Jared snapped in a mean tone

"Jared" he replied in the same snarky tone

Jensen slowly sunk behind Michael as the two men glared at eachother, Jensen sighed and pulled Michael away from the intense stare off and they walked into school.

"what was that?" Jensen hissed

Michael shrugged "Nothing"

Jensen eyed him warily but, just let it go as Michael reminded him where the chemistry labs where.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sozz but i wrote it on the bus and the bus driver couldn't drive for shit, i don't know how he got his license. 
> 
> I'm babysitting later, so when the kids go to bed i'll write more, promise

Jared

 

Jared was fuming when he saw Jensen pull Michael McCoy away, what was a low life like Michael doing with his mate! 

Once the bell rang they left the black bags and the litter pickers by the side of the building for the janitor and Jared ran around to his chemistry room, completely ignoring the shouts from Chris and Sebastian. He was Jensen sitting by himself in the back of the room and Jared couldn’t stop himself from walking over.

“Hey Jensen, do you mind if I sit here?” Jared asked and Jensen pushed up his glasses looking at him, then he nodded and moved his back, he seemed reluctant but Jared pretended not to notice. “So, how was your first day?” Jared asked trying to get Jensen to talk to him; he wanted to hear his voice more.

Jensen just shrugged and got out his chemistry books, Jared sighed and followed suit, taking his out, and when the second bell rang he decided to actually listen to what the teacher said.

Mr. Black clapped his hands at the front of the class and smiled “Assessment time!” he cheered and everyone groaned “I know its early but we need to get through a huge quantity of them so it’s best to start early, I made sure to make this one a partnered project so it wouldn’t be so bad because you're going to have help, and before you run to your friends, your partner is the person you're sitting beside now” and he started to hand out the assessment sheet, which told everyone what they had to do “The task is about an element on the periodic table, I want an essay on everything about that element, who discovered it, when it was discovered, what it is etc, the more you find on it the more marks you get, it will be handed in next Tuesday”

Jared felt giddy, he got to work with Jensen, for a full week but Jared didn’t want to bring Jensen to his house just yet, “So partner, looks like we are working together on an essay about” he paused and read the sheet, “As? What’s As?”

Jensen laughed quietly and replied “It’s Arsenic” in a hushed voice.

Jared raised an eyebrow “how do you know?”

Jensen pointed to the top of the page where it said ‘ARSENIC’ in capitals and bold writing and Jared laughed at his own blindness. “Oh, so where are we going to work on this because we can’t do it at my house, what about yours?” 

Jensen blushed, a deep crimson blush, but nodded none the less, 

“I’ll bring my laptop, what time?” Jared asked, sounding really eager.

Jensen had to think what time he gets off work at and he needed time to shower and change “6?” he mumbled and Jared nodded. 

Jared scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jensen, “In case there is a change of plan” and he winked at Jensen.

Jensen didn’t think it was possible but his blush deepened and he could feel his cheeks burning as he turned around to face the teacher, trying not to think about Jared.

Whereas Jared was different he didn’t have any problems in staring at Jensen for the rest of the class.

The rest of school flew in, gym wasn’t bad, Jensen was good at track which is what they did, just running around the tracks.

Jensen went out to his car once the bell was and rolled his eyes when he saw Michael leaning on the car, 

“Jensen baby, could you drive me to work, please?” he batted his eyelashes and Jensen laughed.

“If you pay for gas!” Jensen said pushing Michael off the car “Get in McCoy”

Jared was watching them again, but he didn’t get as angry as he did that morning because he was about to spend a whole week with Jensen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

Jensen felt really happy for once when Jared sat beside him, if Jensen knew Jared better he would say that he planned it, for them to work on the project, not that Jensen was upset that Jared was his partner on a project, that was not the case, the case was that Jensen was going to have to talk to Jared, and try not to make a dick out of himself.

Jensen and Michael were bopping it out to ‘Fire of an Unknown Origin’ by Blue Oyster Cult, when they pulled up at the garage. Michael was a terrible dancer and a terrible singer and he made Jensen laugh, just by being that way.

Once they got there Jensen started to get giddy again because he was getting to work on the Camaro, he was really dreading changing the timing belt because it was a hell of a job and would cost Mr. Padalecki a shit load of money to fix, so Jensen decided to start on the tire change. Jensen changed into his overalls and Michael went out to the front of the shop, to sort out the orders for the repairs and things that were needed.

Jensen went to look for 4 new tires that were tires for a Camaro, he nearly broke down when he had to go and search through the piles and piles of scrap and the piles and piles of tires. He silently cursed Jim again because it took him a long, long time to find these god damn tires.

When he finally found the tires, he had to jack the car up, which he hated doing, but he did it anyway.

Ellen, Jim and Michael came out to ask him did he want anything from the diner down the road and he declined, Jim asked him to lock up and Jensen agreed, Jensen would do anything for this family, because they took him in as one of their own.

By the time it was to close up, Jensen managed to change all the tires and he did a quick oil change, because he didn’t have enough time to start on the timing belt change, so he thought that he might as well do something else to take up the rest of the time.

It was 5:20 when Jensen locked up and drove home. When he got home, he was tried, really tired but he knew there wasn’t much chance of getting sleep tonight and Jared was coming, so Jensen decided on a cold shower to wake him up. 

After his shower he had 10 minutes to get changed, so he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white skin tight top and a black and blue plaid shirt, Jensen did have a lot of plaid, but he liked it, it was comfy, sort of stylish and it suited him. He left his hair flat and it looked nice, he looked different with it flat, he looked nice. Jensen put on his glasses and sighed looking at himself in the mirror.

Jensen wasn’t a bad looking guy, he was handsome, but Jensen didn’t see the outside that everyone saw, he saw the inside, he saw the dark, empty pit at the bottom of his stomach, he saw the emotional and physical scars that the past had left him, he saw how broken he was and he hated it. Jensen knew others had it worse but just because others had it worse doesn’t mean it was a breeze for him. It was hell, and no one else knew it, and Jensen had no intention of anyone else knowing it because they would say what he thought, ‘Somebody has it worse, get over it’

Jensen sighed as he heard a knock at the door. 

“Now or never” he whispered to his reflection.

Jensen jogged down the stairs and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Jared stood there in all his glory he had a brown bag that hung loosely over his shoulder and he was in a pair of tight black jeans, they weren’t technically skinny jeans, but god damn they were tight and he had a muscle hugging navy, long sleeved, button down shirt and a black beanie Jensen was almost drooling because he looked smoking hot and Jensen thought he looked, urgh.

“Hey Jensen, I like your hair” Jared complemented, and Jensen blushed again “Are you going to invite me in?” 

“Oh, sorry” he mumbled and stepped aside to let Jared him, 

“So, where will we set up work?” Jared asked looking around Jensen's, not really furnished home, he had a small sofa but he didn’t have a table, the most furnished room in the house was Jensen's room.

“My room” Jensen said a little louder, trying to loosen up, 

Jared turned round and gave Jensen a smirk and a knowing look and of course, Jensen blushes deepened.

 

Jared

 

Jared loved teasing Jensen, just for the blush, it was adorable, 

Before Jared left, he did about 60 clothing changes and he still wasn’t happy, he had to decide on one or he would be late. He had his laptop in his bag and his chemistry textbox. Jared just wanted to see his mate.

Jensen led the way up the stairs and Jared couldn’t help himself, he had to watch Jensen's ass, he just couldn’t take his eyes off him. Jensen led Jared into his room and Jensen stood at the door while Jared looked around.

The first thing Jared noticed was the big window; he walked over to the window to see the view and smiled when he saw that the shed was conjoined,

“Have you ever climbed out here?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded.

“A couple of times” he mumbled and went to sit on his bed.

The second thing he noticed was the guitar, the beautiful light brown wood, looked newly polished and it glistened, Jared could almost see his reflection.

“How long have you been playing for?” Jared asked running his hand down the strings.

“I have been playing since I was little, but I neglected it for a while” Jensen said trying to talk more, just so it wouldn’t be awkward, and Jensen was beginning to feel like he could begin to trust Jared, there was nothing Jared had done, yet, to show he didn’t deserve a chance.

“Will you play something for me?” Jared asked, eyes bright, smile wide.

Jensen pulled at the plaid shirt sleeved and sighed “I don’t play it in front of people, even in music classs”

“Oh” Jared smile disappeared, “Let’s get started then?” and Jensen nodded.

For the first day of work, they both decided to do research and gather every bit of information that they could find, from the textbook and the internet, by 7:30 they were bored and started to slack off.

“Do you want to take a break?” Jensen asked Jared smiled and nodded enthusiastically, “Do you want so hot chocolate?” and Jared nodded again.

So together, Jared and Jensen walked down Jensen's stairs again and Jensen was excited that someone else can taste his masterpiece.

Jensen flicked on the kettle and lifted to big mugs from the cupboard above the kettle, he lifted out the milk, cream, chocolate powder and the marshmallows. Jared was watching Jensen intensely; Jared couldn’t help but think how he could wake up every morning to Jensen, holding a cup of hot chocolate for him, or just waking up and Jensen laying beside him.

He was snapped out of his daydream when Jensen held the cup out for him to grab. The warmth felt nice in Jared's hands. Jensen watched Jared carefully, because he wanted to see his reaction. Once the warm silky liquid slid down his throat, Jared let out a moan then a pink blush settled on his cheek and Jensen laughed, 

“This is amazing” he sighed contently but Jensen was still laughing “What’s so funny?” he asked raising he's eyebrows.

“You’ve got a little…” Jensen trailed off point to his nose and pretending to wipe something off, Jared reached up to his nose and laughed when he felt the little spot of cream sitting on his nose, he licked his finger and laughed.

“Thanks” 

After that they stood in silence, enjoying the hot chocolate and looking at each other from time to time.

“Jensen?” Jared started

“hmm?” 

“Can we sit on your shed? Please? I really want to” Jared said sheepishly.

Jensen smiled and nodded “Okay”

Jensen, again, led the way up the stairs and both boys tried not to spill any of their hot chocolate on the carpet. Jared held Jensen's cup while Jensen climbed out and then Jensen returned the favor by holding Jared's cup, while the giant tried to climb out. Jensen laughed while Jared was finding his balance because Jensen's shed had a slanted roof. Once he was balanced, Jensen handed him back his cup and they both sat down. It was a comfortable silence, but Jared decided to break the silence.

“So, how do you know Michael?” Jared asked as casually as possible, not looking at Jensen until he had finished asking his question.

Jensen took another sip of his hot chocolate, “I work with him, and he’s a good guy”

Jared took another big drink from his now luke warm chocolate, “Oh”

Jensen turned to Jared and raised an eyebrow “I have a feeling you don’t like each other very much”

Jared scoffed “just a feeling? We aren’t on good terms at the moment, we never have been actually, but let’s not talk about that now”

Jensen sensed the tension in Jared's voice and decided to drop the subject; he learned not to push people the hard way. He shuddered at the memory and Jared noticed,

“Are you cold? Do you want to go in?” Jared seemed generally concerned and Jensen shook his head, but Jared was having none of it “Let’s go in, we can do more work tomorrow” Jared stood up and held his hand down for Jensen to use, so Jared could pulled him up. Jared handed Jensen his cup and Jensen laughed at Jared trying to get back through the window, Jensen passed Jared the cups and Jensen climbed back in with ease, like he had been doing it for years.

Jared started to pack up his laptop and book as Jensen carried the cups down the stairs, while Jensen was down the stairs Jared couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Michael was only a friend, Jensen was talking to him, he had another week with Jensen and hopefully they would get close enough that Jared could spend more time with Jensen, and his mate was adorably sexy, not to mention he makes amazing hot chocolates. 

Jared sighed happily as he put his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Jensen was just putting the cups in the dishwasher and Jared smiled.

“I need to get going” he said softly so Jensen didn’t jump “I had fun tonight, your hot chocolate is amazing, please tell me you’ll make it again tomorrow?”

Jensen turned around and smiled, “Sure Jared, I had fun too, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Jared didn’t care if he sounded like a teenage girl, he loved the way Jensen said his name, Jared nodded and reluctantly went to the door, following Jensen, he opened the door and Jared stepped out. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” and Jensen nodded “goodnight Jensen”

“Goodnight Jared” Jensen smiled and closed the door.

Jared felt like he was floating as he walked to his car and climbed in. Jared gave a last glance up Jensen's house and reversed out of the drive way.

 

The next day

 

School went pretty normal, Jensen and Jared kept glancing at each other, Jensen kept giving Jared shy happy smiles and Jared kept looking at Jensen with a big grin on his face, Jared had grinned so much his dimples were hurting him. Jensen thought the day went quicker than he had expected and again when the last bell rang he got changed into his clothes and went out to his car, Michael was sitting on the bonnet, Jensen glared at Michael and pushed him off the bonnet, and Michael being a klutz fell off the bonnet and onto the ground with an “oomph!”

“Jeeeeennnnnsssseeeeennnn” Michael whined “What was that for?” he snapped.

“For sitting on my baby, you jackass!” Jensen replied “and if you do it again, you can get the bus to and from school!”

Michael held his hands up in defense, and nodded his head, Jensen unlocked the car and they both climbed in and closed the doors at the same time, they shared a look and started to laugh.

“That was weird” they said in sync and then they laughed again.

“Jensen, you know the way you love me?” Michael asked in a coy voice as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

Jensen sighed “What do you want?” 

“Will you drop me off at a friend’s house please, Jim said I don’t need to go in today if I didn’t want to, and I don’t want to, plus I need to talk to him”

Jensen nodded “Sure, who’s this friend?” he asked

“Tom, him and his dad wanted to talk to me, and I need to talk to him, his dad probably wants me to help Tom with his English, English is Tom’s worst subject and I'm staying over tonight anyway” Michael blabbed on, Jensen just nodded, he felt better knowing Michael wasn’t going to be in the garage while Jensen was changing the belt because it was a difficult job and even though Jensen was good, but even the masters make mistakes sometimes and Mr. Padalecki didn’t seem like the man to take mistakes lightly, Jensen swore he had heard that name before but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before.

Michael gave Jensen the directions and Jensen was in awe when he pulled up at big electronic gates, Michael poked his head out Jensen's window and spoke into the telecom  
“Tom, open the bloody gates!” Michael called over to the microphone.

Jensen heard a laugh at the other end and the gates were buzzed open, Jensen drove up a long drive way and stopped at a big ass house.

“Holy, mother of God” he whispered and Michael chuckled,

“Yea I know, I’ll see you in school tomorrow, Tom will probably drop me off at school, he doesn’t go no more but he will drop me in, if I keep begging” Michael winked and jumped out of the seat “Thanks Jensen” and he slammed the door.

Jensen sighed as he looked up at the four story building, Bright white, it actually looked like it was built yesterday, they had a humongous garden and Jensen didn’t even need to look at the back because he could see the fucking forest behind the home.

Jensen felt out of place in his old muscle car, sitting outside this immaculate house, in his worn out clothing and his glasses. Jensen didn’t fell like it was a home, he felt like it was a building for work, not comfort.

He turned his car around and drove down the driveway hoping that it had sensors to detect his car because he really didn’t feel like talking into that microphone; his prayers were answered as the gates opened before he reached them.

It took Jensen a grand total of 40 minutes to get to work and he started babbling to Jim again, telling him that he dropped Michael off at a friend’s how and Jim raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know he knew anyone here, Ellen sister in law lives in California, Michael moved here a while before you” 

Jensen shrugged “He makes friends quickly; he said he was staying over as well”

“I’ll check with Ellen, how is the Camaro?” Jim asked 

Jensen smiled he was really enjoying working on the Camaro “It’s going well, I just need to find a new timing belt and fit it”

Jim smiled “well you will love me, I already found the belt for you, well actually, I ordered a new one in, when the Camaro was left in, I heard you grumbling and moaning about how the place isn’t organized so I saved you some time, it’s sitting beside your toolbox” 

Jensen blushed lightly “Sorry, you weren’t meant to hear me grumbling, but thank you for ordering a new one” 

Jim nodded and went back to working on a old beat up scrapper that looked like a metal death trap.

Jensen quickly got changed into his overalls and boots and went back to the workshop, to get stuck in on the Camaro.

 

Jared

 

Jared was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and smiling, all he could think about was Jensen, and Jared was thinking about the little things that Jensen did, like lick his lips, push up his glasses, blush or give Jared those little smiles or little smirks. Jared’s father Daniel came in putting his tie on, 

“Jared, I need a favor, will you go to the mechanics and check on my Camaro, please, I have a meeting and I needed to go like 10 minutes ago” his father was flustered and it made Jared chuckled

“Yea, I’ll go and check on your baby” he said sarcastically “Does mum know about the unhealthy relationship you have with that car?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and left Jared room. Jared still had a small smile on his face as he put on his black jacket; he had on a navy V neck, short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Jared jogged down the stairs and lifted his keys from the kitchen; he jumped into his car and drove the 30 minutes to the mechanics. 

Jared had never been to this mechanics but he knew where it was, he had passed it enough times to know how to get to it. Jared parked his car at the front and walked into the front office and was greeted by a woman and a bearded man. 

“Hey Jim, can you check to see if that new order has came in, I know the belt came but I wasn’t sure it the others did” the woman called to the man as he walked into a store “Oh, hello sweetie how can I help you?”

Jared smiled a charming smile and replied “Yes, my dad left a Camaro in here a couple of days ago and he sent me to check on it, just to make sure it wasn’t on fire or something” the woman chuckled.

“If you promise me that you’ll be quiet, Jensen gets really focused on his cars and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he messed up on a Camaro” 

Before Jared could ask if it was his Jensen, the man Jim called the woman Ellen into the store.

“The Camaro is through those doors, just be quiet and careful” and with that Ellen went into the store.

His Jensen, his Jensen, he silently laughed at himself as he walked through the doors, he could hear Lynyrd Skynyrd Freebird, playing quietly in the back of the shop and someone under his father’s Camaro was humming the tune, slipping some words in and then humming again, Jared leaned against the wall watching Jensen's feet slightly move to the music as he was on the creeper board.

Jared really didn’t want to disturb him, but he really wanted to see Jensen's face when he found out it was Jared's father who owned the Camaro, Jensen rolled out from under the and his face was priceless.

“Holy hell” Jensen yelled hitting his head off the Camaro and groaning “and I call Michael a klutz” Jensen muttered to himself.

“Nice to see you to Jen” Jared said before he could stop himself.

But Jensen didn’t seem to mind “Thanks for the warning, Jay” Jensen fired back “What are you doing here?” Jensen asked as he rubbed his head and Jared laughed “What?”

“You got a little something...” Jared trailed off like Jensen had when Jared got cream on his nose, and pretended to wipe his forehead.

Jensen stood up and pulled a blue and white bandana from the back pocket of his overalls and tried to wipe the grease off but he couldn’t get it because he couldn’t see it, 

“Here let me help” Jared mumbled and took the piece of cloth and started to wipe the grease off, Jensen was struggling to remain still, he didn’t like people touching him, but he was watching Jared and Jared seemed so comfortable and concentrated. When Jared looked down at Jensen, Jensen blushed like always but he looked back at Jared and they stayed like that for a while until the radio changed to a heavy metal song, knocking them out of the trance that they were in, Jared handed Jensen back his cloth.

Jensen coughed awkwardly “You didn’t answer my question” turning his back to wipe his hands on the cloth and he started to look through his toolbox, not knowing what he was looking for.

“My dad owns the Camaro” Jared said casually and Jensen spun around and looked at Jared wide eyed, Jared laughed at Jensen's wide eyes and open mouth.

“Padalecki” Jensen whispered as it finally dawned on him.

“What?” Jared laughed giving Jensen a confused look, 

“Oh, I remembered the name Padalecki from somewhere and I couldn’t remember, but it just clicked there, I remembered on our notes, that your name was Jared Tristan Padalecki, and when your dad introduced himself to me I knew I heard the before but I couldn’t remember it” Jensen babbled.

If Jared was being honest, he was so surprised that Jensen had opened up to him so much, maybe he was feeling the mate bond or connection or something, Jared couldn’t care less what it was he was just happy his mate was talking to him. He was also happy that Jensen remembered his middle name.

“You remembered my middle name” he said stupidly.

Jensen blushed “It’s not that hard of a name to remember” 

Jared laughed, “Good point Jensen Ross Ackles” Jensen laughed with Jared “Anyway, my dad sent me here to check on his precious car, how’s she lookin’?” Jared asked.

“I’m tempted to break something so I can spend more time with it” Jensen said in all seriousness “but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did, tell your dad the brake pads are changed, the tires are changed and I'm almost done removing the broking timing belt, it should be done in a couple of days, you can tell him I also did an oil change because it looked like it hadn’t been changed since it was bought,” Jared was nodding but he had no idea what the hell Jensen was talking about, Jensen looked at Jared and laughed “you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?” 

Jared did a pout, pretending to think about it “Not a clue, will you write it down, pretty please?” he batted his eyelashes and Jensen rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.  
Jensen walked over to the bench and lifted a notepad and a pen. He wrote down what he had told Jared, added something extra, folded the paper and handed him the page, Jared didn’t look at it.

“So what are you doing now, can I watch? Oh can you teach me?” Jared asked, Jensen had the hood popped and Jared peaked in.

“What I'm doing is really complicated but I can show you some things about the engine if you want?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded.

Jensen told Jared how to check the water, the oil, how to change the oil, how to restart your car using jump leads and a few other things. Jared loved it, he got to watch Jensen bend over the car and point to thing and Jensen, to Jared’s surprise, let Jared check the oil, which was a really easy job but Jared was still giddy because Jensen let him.

“Jensen?” Jim called in from the door “Have you removed the belt yet?”

Jensen turned to glare at Jared, and Jared had a look on his face, it was the look a kid would of pulled if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“No, sorry Jim, I was explaining to Mr. Padalecki here what needed to be done, I’ll get right on it, I’ll stay late if you need me too” Jensen called back, slapping Jared's arm because he laughed when Jensen called him Mr. Padalecki.

“It’s okay, I know you will work faster tomorrow, just make sure the belt is defiantly taken out tomorrow” Jim called back and when Jensen heard the door close he turned to look at Jared, who was smiling.

“Not funny, you distracted me!” Jensen groaned “I’m just going to pretend you’re not here” he glared at Jared one last time before walking back to the creeper board and wheeling under the car.

Jared decided to take his leave, “I’ll see you later Mr. Ackles, make sure you have marshmallows for the hot chocolate” he called out cheerily   
“Go away Jared” Jensen called back as cheery and Jared laughed.

When Jared went to walk out through the office, Jim and Ellen weren’t there so he took his leave and went to his car. Once Jared got into the car, he lifted out the page for his dad and unfolded it. His lips twitched into a small smile when he saw a number at the bottom of the page, ‘If there is anything else, call me, Jensen’ was written with the number and Jared didn’t know who it was for, but he played dumb and added the number to his contacts.

When Jared got home, his father was back and he looked slightly calmer than he did before he had left,

“Hey dad” Jared smiled “Why are you so happy?”

“The Red Dawn pack agreed to give the treaty one last try, no war, how is my baby?”

Jared laughed and handed him the page, his father’s eyes skimmed over the page quickly and he smiled brightly “He was showing me a few things about the car; he taught me a few things, like the most common problems that can happen to a car and how to fix them”

“This, Jensen, is certainly an outstanding gentleman, he didn’t need to do an oil change, and my baby is defiantly in good hands and if he managed to teach you something about a car, he is now my favorite person alive at the moment.”

Jared rubbed the back of his neck with his hand “Well, that’s good you think that way because, I have something to tell you about him”

His father turned to face him “What is it son?”

Jared took a breath and smiled “Jensen is my mate”

His father looked like Jared had just won the noble prize, he was overjoyed, and so was Jared, “Carol!” Daniel called and his wife came in from the living room, “Jared's mate is my favorite person on this planet, he is fixing my Camaro, and he did a few extras and he also taught Jared, JARED, a few things about cars!”

His mother’s eyes matched his fathers and Jared rolled his own, he looked at the watch on his wrist and nearly had a heart attack, crap, crap, crap.

“I need to get going or I'm going to be late” Jared hadn’t realized how long he had spent with Jensen, it was 5:30 and he was thankful, that last night he was too lazy to unpack his laptop and textbook, so he grabbed his bag, that was hanging on the rack at the door and ran out to his car.

Jared didn’t think he would ever get sick of seeing his mate.

Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen couldn’t help feel like a teenage girl; Jared was making him feel like the old Jensen, the witty, loud and sarcastic Jensen, but the problem was this Jensen only came out with Jared, Jim, Ellen and Michael, and Jensen wished he could just ‘get over it’ so he could hold a normal conversation with a stranger or a teacher for that matter.

Jensen got home at 5:45, he thought 15 minutes to change because he drove home in his overalls, but when he pulled up he saw Jared sitting on his step at the front door and Jensen groaned, crap.

He drove up to the drive way and pushed the button on his keys for the shed to open, Jared stayed at the step until Jensen got out of his car, came out from the shed and told him to come through this way. Jared obeyed and followed Jensen through the shed and into the kitchen,

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was this early” Jared said sheepishly.

“Why don’t you go up stairs, make yourself at home and set up while I change?” Jensen said but he ended it like a question and Jared nodded, 

Jensen started to get changed once Jared had gone all the way up the stairs; he quickly changed into his favorite grey sweatpants, white socks and a long sleeved black AC/DC top. Jensen walked up the stairs and into his room to find Jared lying on his bed, with his shoes off and his jacket on the pillow and his laptop in front of him, Jensen just smiled

“What, you said make yourself at home?” Jared said sitting up.

“No, its fine, it’s weird seeing someone lying on my bed” Jensen said and sat down at the end of the bed, Jared moved his legs to make more room and Jensen smiled “So, let’s get started?”

After 30 minutes of some more research Jared spoke up “So, get this, someone tried to kill themselves by taking out of date arsenic and then jumping into a river that was only 2ft deep”

“Did he die?” Jensen found himself asking, pushing up his glasses and looking up from the textbook.

“No, apparently he was a criminal trying to get away from jail, the police caught him, and the arsenic just made him throw up because it was so old”

After that useful piece of information, note the sarcasm, Jared and Jensen started to write the essay, and at 7:30, they went down stairs and Jensen made the hot chocolate, Jensen could see this being routine for the rest of the week, ‘and maybe longer’ he thought.

Once they had the hot cups of heaven, they cautiously walked up the stairs and got out onto the shed, chatting mindlessly about silly things like Jared’s litter picking days and Jensen's love for cars, they drank their hot chocolate and once it was finished, they packed up and Jared went home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Jensen woke up feeling great, it was the best night’s sleep he has had in years. Jensen decided to wear a dark blue button down, long sleeved (like always) shirt, light blue jeans and black and white converse, he put on a black jacket, even though it was going to a bloody hot day, he packed black jogging bottoms with two white stripes down the sides and a long sleeved white top for gym. Jensen also lifted his overalls and boots for work because he had came home in them. 

He went and had a shower before changing into his clothes because in all honesty, he stunk; Jensen brushed his teeth, washed his face and shaved his stubble. He walked back to him room, got changed and put on his glasses, and then he went back into the bathroom to spike his hair.

Jensen grabbed his travel mug from the dishwasher and put the kettle on to make his scalding cup of bitterness, while the kettle was boiling Jensen grabbed an apple from the fridge and ate it and he gathered what he needed, keys, wallet, headphones, phone, school books, etc. Once he made his coffee, he checked the time and groaned. If he didn’t leave now he would be late, he was silently grateful that Michael had said Jensen didn’t need to pick up him.

Once Jensen started the ignition, Sweet Home Chicago started to play by The Blues Brothers and Jensen smiled, he pushed the button that opened the shed doors and drove out, pushing the button again before driving off.

When Jensen got to school, he didn’t see Jared, Chris or Sebastian outside with the black bags.

“Weird” he muttered and cut off the engine.

Not spectacular happened in chemistry, calculus or his free period, he didn’t see anyone he knew, not even Misha or Richard. The real spectacular stuff happened before he had to go to history, again note the sarcasm.

He was putting his books into his locker, when someone pushed him into the lockers and turned him around to face 3 guys, 

“I don’t think we’ve met yet, We are the people who are going to make your life hell here” one of the guys said “See we don’t take kindly to little, new, gayboys, joining our school, turning other people gay with your disease” Jensen raised an eyebrow and the boy punched his stomach “and it’s not just the fact your gay” another punch to the stomach and a kick to the leg, “we don’t like your face” and the guy kicked his side again.

Jensen just sat there and waited until the boys left him alone, and once they did, Jensen tried to stand, it took him a few tried but with help of his locker door he managed, he didn’t want to go to history, so he stumbled to the bathrooms to check the damage, there wasn’t anything on his face, his cheek was a bit red from being pushed into the locker but that was it, he knew the punches were not hard enough to start and bruise now, he didn’t even need to check. Overall it wasn’t too bad. Jensen definitely has had worse.

Jensen waited until the bell rang before he left the bathrooms. He quickly made his way to English and had people behind him kicking his chair, because he wasn’t fast enough to get the back table, people in front of him calling him names and everyone throwing things at him, even when the teacher was there, she didn’t see. Every time she turned her back something was hitting Jensen.

Lunch wasn’t any better, neither was Autoshop or music.

To be honest, Jensen was so done; he just wanted gym to be over.

Jensen went to the toilets to get changed, and carried his things back to the lockers and put his clothes in one, and then he locked it because he didn’t trust anyone in there. 

He was right earlier; it was a very hot day!

When Jensen went out into the field he saw Michael, Jared, Chris, Sebastian, Misha and Richard, he really wanted to know where they just disappear too but at the moment he didn’t care. Jared gave him a smile and Jensen just put his head down.

“Okay class, because it’s a nice day, I have decided that we will play a few easy games of soccer, because I forgot to pick up the uniforms the teams are shirts and skins” Coach called out and Jensen froze.

Coach walked around everyone giving them a number, either 1 or 2. Jensen got the number 2, ‘please be shirts, please be shirts’

“Okay, 1’s are shirts, 2’s are skins” the coach called out and blew his whistle, “2’s over to this side of the pitch”

Jensen moved with the number 2’s but he didn’t want to take of his shirt. Of course the coach wouldn’t let him off.

“ACKLES!” the coach called out “Remove your shirt” Jensen didn’t move “Either you remove your shirt or I’ll give you a detention”

“Coach, lay off a bit” Michael said carefully and the coach didn’t turn around the coach walked right up to Jensen, standing about 2 inches away from Jensen’s chest. Jensen looked straight into the coaches eyes as the coach narrowed his.

“You are disrespecting me by not following orders, so you either take of your shirt or we will take this to the principal” he shouted in Jensen's face. Jensen closed his eyes, he couldn’t get detention, he had been late enough this week going to work, and he couldn’t talk to the principal, so he had to take it off.

He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the ground. He didn’t want to open them because everyone went silent.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen stood there for a long time until he opened his eyes, Jensen had four big white scars along his front, one from his right shoulder down to his belly button, which was about 2 inches thick, one right down the middle of his chest, one all the way along his stomach under his belly button and one crossed over the middle one, each different lengths but they were long enough to see from a long distance away. Jensen had two of the big white scars across his left arm and one along his right, he also had a couple of burn marks down his abdomen and his back was where they used the cat-o-nine whip, there were still lash scars and scars from where the skin was torn. The rest of his body was kind of the same.

“God Damn son” the coach muttered “You can put your shirt back on” and he gave Jensen the damned pity eyes and sympathy smile, he hated so much.

“I don’t need your pity!” he snapped, lifted his shirt and ran in the direction of the locker rooms.

Everyone stood in silence until Jared spoke up, “I’ll go” his voice cracked a little so he coughed and started again “I’ll go check on him” and he didn’t wait for an answer he just ran after him.

Once Jared got to the changing rooms, he couldn’t talk, Jensen had his hands on his head, looking like he was calming down and then he punched the locker and yelled, no words just a yell. He kicked over a bench and fell to the ground, sitting on his knee and putting his head in his hands. Jared couldn’t watch it any longer; he ran to his mate and threw his arms around Jensen, their knees touching.

“Shhh, Jen, it’s me, calm down, it’s okay” Jared said softly into Jensen's ear and Jared held Jensen as he sobbed onto Jared's shoulder with Jared muttering caring words into his ear.

Jared knew that they couldn’t sit there for much longer so he lifted Jensen and carried him out of the locker room and out of the building, Jared would come back later and get Jensen's things.

 

Michael had ran after Jared but he didn’t run to Jensen, Michael hid behind some lockers and watched, he saw how Jared just fell to comfort Jensen, which wasn’t like Jared at all, especially to boys, especially to boys he had only met a short while ago, then it clicked with Michael and he smirked. Michael waited until Jared and Jensen were gone until he started to make a call.

“Hey Tom, have I got some news for you… oh don’t worry, I think it will play to our advantage”


	12. Chapter 12

Once Jared pulled up at Jensen's home, he opened Jensen's front door and Jensen slowly walked to the sofa, Jared couldn’t help but look the scars along Jensen's back, Jared desperately wanted to know who did it to his mate, he really, really wanted to know but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Jensen because he thought Jensen looked exhausted from crying so much. Jensen fell onto the sofa, pulled his knees to chest and put his head on his knees. Jared walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Jensen, Jared just wanted to hug him until it all went away but when Jared reached over to touch him, Jensen flinched and Jared pulled his hand back.

Jared held in a sigh and cleared his throat “Jensen, I'm gonna head back to school and get your things okay? Just to give you some time, before I go do you want anything?” 

Jensen shook his head and Jared let the sigh out this time “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but I want you to know I'm here of you and I’ll help you get through this, I promise”

When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared took that as a sign to give him so space, so he left to head for the school.

Jensen looked up once he heard the door close, “I’m an idiot” Jensen mumbled, Jared really cared for him and Jensen blew him off. “Get a grip Jensen!” he snapped at himself. Jensen walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He splashed water onto his face and wiped away the excess water, 

After 5 minutes of staring into the mirror “I need to get some air” he mumbled.

Jensen grabbed a blue long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket, he changed into black jeans and left the house, he just wanted to get away, somewhere, no one would see him, the best place to walk to get away from everything was the forest, normal people would stay away from a forest when they were feeling like Jensen was, but Jensen wasn’t thinking straight and the local woods were his best bet to get away from things.

Jensen started to mindlessly walk through the woods, not looking, not thinking, not caring, he just wanted to keep walking and that was exactly what he did. 

He heard a snap of wood behind him and when he spun around, he laughed at himself, ‘It’s like I'm in a horror movie, no one is there’ he stopped laughing and kept walking until someone had pushed him into a tree, full force, so hard that Jensen heard the tree crack slightly. He groaned and when he opened his eyes he saw three guys smiling darkly at him. Jensen reached behind his head and coughed; he pulled his hand around to his face and saw blood dripping down from his fingers. Jensen groaned again before looking at the guys again. He recognized two of them from school, one was the boy Ruby was with and the other was the one who pushed Jensen into his locker.

“Oh careful Mark, we don’t want to damage the property to much” Ruby’s playmate laughed.

“Aw, c’mon Benny, aren’t we allowed to have any fun” Mark, the one who pushed Jensen into the lockers, turned to the other guy “Are we Tom? Allowed to have fun?” 

The man, Tom was looking down at Jensen like Jensen was a piece of meat and Jensen shivered.

“Nope, you can’t but I think I will, why don’t you two go back home, while I play with Jared's mate” Tom chuckled, the other two laughed and walked past Jensen, going deeper into the woods.

Jensen felt dizzy, really dizzy, probably from the big gash in the back of his head, the man Tom just kept smirking as he walked closer to Jensen “Well aren’t you nice on the eyes, defiantly not for Jared” he ran his finger down Jensen cheek and Jensen turned away in disgust, “Aw, don’t be like that, I only want to have some fun” he smiled and Jensen looked back to him just as Tom grew his nail and sliced along Jensen's cheek, Jensen glared at Tom trying not to let out any noises, “C’mon make some noise, I wanna hear you scream!” he yelled “No one else can hear you anyway” Tom smiled darkly as he cut down Jensen's neck,

Jensen was getting more and more light headed and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or what, be he could swear he heard a growl.

The man Tom pulled away from Jensen and Jensen fell to the ground, feeling dizzy and sick, but he managed to lift his head up and see a giant pure black wolf, with blue/green eyes and those eyes were looking at Jensen.

‘Okay, defiantly imagining things’ Jensen thought.

“Ah, Jared I was wondering when you would join us” Tom smiled pulling Jensen up by his hair, that time Jensen let out a whimper “Say hi to Jared, shame he can’t say hi back, why don’t you change back and say hey to your mate Jared?” Tom said and threw Jensen back onto the ground,

The wolf started to stalk towards Tom and growl. Jensen pushed closer into the tree and squeezed his eyes shut, he heard growling and clothes tearing, when he opened his eyes again he saw another wolf, this one was brown with darker brown paws, Jensen's mouth was agape and when the wolfs started to fight, he couldn’t take his eyes away. The black one was clearly stronger because after circling each other, fight and growling the brown one started to whimper and it sprinted away. Then the black one turned to Jensen and Jensen closed his eyes tightly waiting to die.

But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and when he looked up his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“Jared?”


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen looked at Jared, the first thing he noticed was the wolf was gone and the second thing Jensen noticed was that Jared was naked and before he could comment on either, little black dots clouded his vision and the last thing he saw was Jared’s worried eyes before Jensen blacked out.

Jared could feel the tears well up in his eyes, this happened to Jensen because of him, it all happened because of him, and Jared felt awful, he lifted his unconscious mate into his arms for the second time today and ran like the wind to get Jensen back home. 

Once they got there Jared carried Jensen up to Jensen's room and laid him down on his bed, he walked into the bathroom to look for a first aid kit. Jared as fumbling with everything, knocking things over as he began to panic, he couldn’t leave his mate like that, Jared started to calm down an ounce when he finally found the bright green box in the towel cupboard. Jared jogged back into Jensen's room and started to clean up Jensen's wounds.

After he had Jensen all bandaged up, he pulled the chair that was at Jensen's desk closer to the bed and sat there, watching, waiting on Jensen to wake up. Jared sighed  
“This isn’t what was meant to happen” he sighed “I was meant to tell you that you were my mate, you were meant to freak out then I was meant to make it up to you and we were meant to live in peace and happiness for the rest of our lives” Jared rolled his eyes “I sound like a girl reading a fairy tale to a kid but it's true” 

He sighed again and put his head in his hands.

It was an hour before Jensen came around; Jared was staring at him when Jensen lifted his hand to check on the back of his head and groaned.

“Jensen?” Jared asked and couldn’t keep the cheeriness out of his voice. Jensen turned his head to look at Jared and then Jensen crawled back to the corner of his bed with fear clearly showing in his wide green eyes. Jared tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes slightly “Jensen? What’s the matter?” he couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice. Jared reached out to touch him and Jensen shook his head, moving closer to the wall, he couldn’t talk, Jensen couldn’t talk to Jared, not after seeing what he had seen, Jensen was in shock, he just couldn’t.

“Jensen please talk to me” Jared begged, looking at Jensen with big watery eyes, “Jensen?” 

Jared looked like he understood and Jared stood up, he walked to the door of the room and gave Jensen one last look, but Jensen wasn’t looking at him, Jensen had his head in his hands. Jared sighed and left.

Jared climbed into the car and drove home. Jared walked into his home, he didn’t look at anyone he just walked up to his room, slammed the door, locked it and sat on his bed.   
“What am I going to do?” he whispered and fell back on his bed.

Jensen didn’t move, he just sat there, Jared was a wolf, he's a fucking wolf! What the hell, and those guys, Benny, Mark and Tom, Tom where as Jensen heard that name before, 

Michael, that’s where.

Tom was Michael’s friend, Tom was a wolf, what the fuck is happening in this town, why was Tom so interested in hurting Jensen, did Jensen do something to Tom, maybe because Jensen didn’t react the way the other two wanted him to, Jensen sighed. 

Jensen stood up and got off his bed, he pulled off his clothing and went to get a shower, he wasn’t in the mood to go to work but he had been late everyday this week and Jim needed him to work on the Camaro. Maybe if he got there early he could get the whole thing removed and fitted, if Jensen was being honest he was just looking for something to take his mind of Jared, he couldn’t take his mind off how beautiful the wolf was, even though Jensen was freaking out he still noticed that Jared was a proud looking wolf. Jensen shook his head ‘that is not a normal way to think!’ 

Once Jensen had his shower, he found his work clothing and got changed, if Jensen was being really honest, he didn’t want to talk to Michael either because he would think of Tom then he would think of Jared. Jensen had to admit from the first day he had saw Jared, he liked him, Jensen couldn’t deny how much stronger his feeling had gotten for Jared, the longer they talked or spent in each other’s presence the stronger Jensen's feeling had gotten. 

Jensen silently cursed himself for breaking down in school, if he hadn’t been a baby, Jared wouldn’t have had to bring him home and he wouldn’t have left the impala at school!

There was no way he was going to get there early; he took out his phone and texted Jim

Jensen: Jim I'm going to be late, I left my car at school,

Jim replied quickly 

Jim: Do you want Ellen to pick you up, text me your address

Jensen smiled and messaged Ellen the address and within 10 minutes Ellen was outside his house waiting patiently for Jensen, Jensen lifted the keys to the impala because he was going to walk to school later and get it. When Jensen went out to the car, Ellen tried to talk to him but he just absently looked out the window of the car. 

“Are you not up for talking today honey?” she asked and he shook his head, Ellen understood immediately and dropped it at that.

Once they got there, Jensen got out and smiled at Ellen then went to get started on the Camaro. The quicker it is done, the better.

 

Jared knew everyone was worried about him, he was snapping at everyone, Jared didn’t care what they were saying, the only time he left his room was to get food and every time he did, anyone who talked to him got shouted, yelled or snapped at.

Daniel knew something was wrong. He could sense it and he guessed it had something to do with his mate, Daniel remembered acting this way when Carol, his mate, fell out with him for not remembering her birthday. Daniel walked up to his sons room and knocked.

“Piss off!” Jared yelled and is father sighed 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, if you do not open this door, I will break it down!” his father demanded.

Daniel heard shuffling around in the room and then he heard a click and more shuffling, when Daniel opened the door he saw his son sitting on the edge of his bed with big red puffy eyes “what?”

His father sighed “Jared what’s going on with you today?” Daniel asked as he walked further into the room.

Jared looked at his father and knew he couldn’t lie “Jensen had a rough day, he went for a walk in the woods because something happened at school, then Tom had Jensen pushed up against a tree and was cutting his face and neck and pulling his hair, then we shifted and fought and Jensen blacked out, so I took him to his house and when Jensen came to, he wouldn’t talk to me”

His father looked down at his son, “Well, I'm going to go and check on my Camaro and see how many days left until I can have it back, would you like to come with me?” 

Jared shook his head “He doesn’t want me, please just leave me alone” 

Daniel could feel his heart tug when he heard his son’s voice break, Daniel knew Jared better than anyone and when Jared was in this state there was no talking to him. His mate has to want him, that’s the point; Jensen can’t deny Jared because it would physically hurt both of them.

Daniel hit the road to the mechanics, intent on talking to Jensen while he was there.

Jensen had finally taken out the belt and was ready to start connecting the belt when he heard footsteps getting closer he looked up from the car and saw Mr. Padalecki.

“Jensen” he smiled and Jensen could see his eyes flicker to the cut on his cheek, “How is my baby?” Daniel put his hand out for Jensen to shake and Jensen took a firm grasp of his hand and shook it.

“She’s good” he whispered,

“What happened to your cheek son?” Daniel asked, already knowing what happened.

“Fell” he muttered and went back to working on the car.

Daniel sighed “I know what happened Jensen, Jared told me and I know that my son is to slow to tell you what is going on and I know you didn’t want to talk to him” Jensen looked up at Daniel with a tilted head but Daniel continued “I also know that you know about our little secret, but I don’t think you know that there are more than two wolves in this city, I'm one, some of the workers in your school are too, in fact I can smell someone else, that isn’t in our pack, that works here who is one to” Jensen raised his eyebrows, Michael? “We aren’t bad Jensen, we aren’t evil, we are just like you but we can change our form, Jared isn’t a bad kid, and did he tell you what you were?”  
Jensen was still taking in everything Daniel had said, Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t bad, Jensen felt really bad for not letting Jared explain himself, but Jensen just couldn’t talk, he was scared, he didn’t think that it was still the same Jared he had spent most of the week with.

“Did he?” Daniel asked again and Jensen shook his head, “I knew he wouldn’t. You're his mate, his soul mate, every wolf has one, and you’re the person he is meant to spend the rest of his life with, he was too scared to tell you, he can’t function without you, you were meant to be together, don’t tell me you haven’t felt the connection, because I know you have felt the connection, just don’t rule him out just yet, give him a chance” Daniel paused looking slightly desperate, Daniel knew what can happened to wolves if their mate ignores them “Please?”

Jensen took a few minutes to process it all before he sighed and nodded

“Also, it would be good to have a mechanic in the family, there is not many people I trust to work on my car but you're different, you know what you're doing” Daniel said adding some humor into the serious conversation.

Jensen smiled and nodded again, “She should be ready by Monday” he mumbled, Jensen had Saturday to work on the car and “I work all Saturday until closing, and it's only me here so I shouldn’t get distracted”

Daniel nodded, “Well I only came to see the car, then I heard my son moping, so I wanted to talk to you, you're a good kid Jensen, thank you for agreeing to give him a chance” 

Once Daniel left Jensen sighed, he couldn’t focus on connecting the timing belt so he asked Ellen to take him to school, Ellen agreed, she was just happy he was talking to her. Jensen was too tired to walk to school.

When they got to school, Jensen hugged Ellen, which surprised her but she hugged back nevertheless and went on her way. Jensen got into his car and drove home. When Jensen parked his car in the shed, he walked into his house and saw that Jared had left his things on the sofa.

Jensen took a deep breath and he took out his phone.

 

Jared was still slouching around his room when his phone vibrated. He sighed and walked over to where his phone was, his eyes went wide when he saw who had texted him

Jensen: Can you come over? I want to talk to you.

Jared grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs, he didn’t look at anyone, and he knew he looked like a mess but he didn’t care, Jensen asked him to come over.  
He skidded to a stop outside Jensen's home and took the keys out from the ignition, ran up to the door and knocked. When Jensen opened the door Jared couldn’t keep the small smile for slipping onto his face and Jensen returned it and stepped to the side to let Jared in.

Jared silently followed Jensen up the stairs into Jensen's room and when Jensen sat on his bed with his legs crossed, Jared followed suit and sat on the bed and crossed his legs sitting in front of him, with their legs nearly touching.

Jensen was building up to talking to Jared when Jared spoke

“Jensen, I want to tell you I'm sorry, I couldn’t tell you what I am because it's a secret, no one knows unless they are mates with one of us or they are one of us, and I'm sorry that you got hurt today because it was my fault, I should of stayed with you and I-“Jensen cut Jared off but crawling forward and kissing him, Jared was in shock but he responded quickly, their mouths moving in sync, Once they pulled away Jensen began to talk.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. Jared, it wasn’t your fault, I don’t want you thinking that it was your fault, I walked into the woods, you didn’t push me into the woods and you didn’t hurt me, but I asked you to come over because I have some things to ask you” Jared nodded and licked his lips because he could feel little tingles along them, he would do anything right now for Jensen if he kissed him again like that “Okay, is Michael one?”

Jared looked at him with wide eyes, “Who told you?”

“Your dad said he could smell someone who was one from a different pack, that worked with me and I could only think of Michael, because him and Tom where friends and you didn’t like him”

Jared nodded “Yea, Michael is one”

Jensen pursed his lips and nodded slowly “What is a pack?”

After a couple of questions like that, Jared had explained them the best he could and then came the question that he knew Jensen was going to ask, it was inevitable.

“I know I'm your mate, but I don’t know what it means” Jensen said 

Jared thought for a second, how could he word this?

“Um, well, a mate is a soul mate, everyone has one, but a wolf’s mate is different, a wolf marks their mate by biting their neck, claiming them, it completes the bond. Being with your mate is like having a boyfriend, it is like a normal relationship but the feelings are stronger, you feel a stronger connection and sometimes it hurts if you are away from them for a long time, because a mate is the person you are destined to be with, and you are destined to be with me” Jared said looking at Jensen, he could see Jensen trying to take it all in.

Jensen looked back at Jared and smiled “So is this your way of asking me out?” and Jared laughed.

“I guess it is” Jared smiled, “But I have one question for you, just one”

Jensen nodded “ask away”

Jared sighed “What happened to you?” 

Jensen raised his eyebrows “Can you elaborate?”

“What happened to you? Why don’t you talk much? And why do you have the...” Jared trailed off moving his hand to run it down his chest, “The, um, the scars?”

Jensen's face paled and he looked down to start playing with his hand, Jared deserved to know, he just trusted Jensen with his biggest secret, Jensen guessed he deserved the same. Jensen looked up when Jared placed his hands on Jensen's to stop him playing with his hands. Jared gave him an encouraging smile and Jensen sighed.

“Here goes nothing”


	14. Chapter 14

“When I was 9, my mum passed away from cancer and my dad started to change” Jensen took in a shaky breath and Jared squeezed Jensen's hand “he started to get more aggressive towards me, shouting at me, he also started to drink, and each week he drank more and more and more, he would blame everything on me, once he became dependant on the alcohol he couldn’t hold down a job so that added on more stress and the only way he could get the stress to go was to take it out on me, it started with a slap and that seemed to be the trigger, he got more violent towards me and he liked it. After a while he began bringing friends round and they joined in, the used to cut me with broken glass bottles” Jensen pulled his hands away from Jared and took of his top and pointed to the little white scars that weren’t as noticeable as the bigger ones “they liked to see my blood and they made sure to draw as much as they could without me passing out. After a couple of years my teachers started to get suspicious of the limps and the bruises that I had and my dad pulled me out of school. His friends moved him with us and I became the punching bag” Jensen ran his finger along the four thicker scars one at a time “That’s when these happened, they used a big knife and each cut was for each man, this one was my dads, that one was Al’s, that one was Jason’s and that one was Coles” 

One of Jared's tears fell over his eye and rolled down his cheek, “What” his voice croaked so he cleared his throat and tried again “What about the ones on your arms?”

Jensen wiped away Jared's tear and Jared pushed into Jensen's touch, Jensen took his hand back and continued talking “They were for the three men, who used me for something else” Jensen trailed off hoping Jared would get his drift and Jared did, Jensen didn’t say anything else on that but he continued to explain “Those three men, did most of the lashes that are on my back and my dad did the rest. The burn marks were him to when he couldn’t find an ashtray, there are more on my legs, on my right thigh, there is a scar from when he had me tied to a chair and he stuck a knife inside my thigh and didn’t take it out for hours. The reason I don’t talk much is because the men had bullied me into submission, every time I talked I was punished. They used to keep me chained up to” Jensen rolled up the bottom of his trousers and showed Jared the faint marks from the shackles “But one night, a few weeks before I turned 16, they all got to drunk and forgot to chain me up and I ran away, there are few other things happened but I don’t think I can talk about them yet” Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared.

Jared couldn’t hold in the tears that were falling freely down his cheeks, Jensen reached forward again and took Jared's face in his hands “Please don’t cry Jay” Jensen mumbled, he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and put his head on Jared shoulder.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and took in his scent; he ran his hands up and down Jensen's back feeling the little dips in his back from the whip. 

After minutes of them holding each other and Jared sniffing, Jared pulled away from Jensen “Does anyone else know?” Jared asked not caring that his voice was hoarse.

Jensen shook his head “Why doesn’t anyone else know? Why did you trust me with this? Did you tell the police? Please tell me those men are locked up?” again Jensen shook his head to all the questions “Why Jen?”

Jensen let out a sigh “Because I was afraid they would tell me to get over it and people have it worse, stop moping about it” Jensen looked down and Jared tilted his head up so Jensen was looking into Jared's eyes,

“No one and I mean no one, in their right mind would ever tell you that!” Jared said forcefully enough to get his point across but not forceful enough to scare Jensen. Jared started to lean forward and Jensen met him half way and they began to kiss again, Jared pulled back and looked at Jensen “Jensen Ross Ackles, will you be my boyfriend?”   
Jensen smiled “Yes I will, Jared Tristan Padalecki” Jared smiled and leaned in again.

After a while, Jared phone rang and he sighed pulling away from Jensen “Do you mind?” Jared asked and Jensen shook his head signalling for him to take the call.

Jared clicked the answer button and held the phone away from his ear because his mother began shouting down the phone, Jensen started to snicker and put his hand over his mouth.

“Hello mother… yea I'm fine… I know what time it is… no I haven’t been kidnapped… I was visiting my mate… yes he's fine… I don’t think he wants to…” Jared turned to Jensen and he raised an eyebrow “My mother wants to know if she can talk to you” Jared was shaking his head trying to get Jensen to say no but Jensen smirked.

“Sure” he said loud enough so that Jared's mother heard and she demanded that Jared handed his phone to Jensen “Hello Mrs. Padalecki… Okay, I’ll call you Carol… yes I'm Jensen… yes he is treating me nicely… no he hasn’t invited me over for dinner yet… I would love to come over on Sunday… of course… yes ill put him back on for you, here Jared!” Jensen smirked handing it back to him.

Jared gave Jensen a surprised bitch face because Jensen had actually talked to someone he had never met.

“Okay, thank you mother, no I'm not staying over… I don’t know why ask Jensen” Jared winked and Jensen mouthed ‘I have work’ “I'm joking mother, Jensen has work in the morning… yes mother… no mother… I’ll be home soon… okay bye, love you” and he hung up.

Jensen laughed and Jared glared at him “You're coming for dinner on Sunday?” 

He nodded “Would you like a hot chocolate before you go?” Jensen asked innocently and Jared glare completely dropped and he smiled brightly “I’ll take that as a yes”

Jared put his arms around Jensen's waist as he was making the hot chocolate, Jared kept kissing Jensen's neck and Jensen was struggling to bite back the moans so he shrugged Jared off and Jared huffed, he huffed until Jensen handed him his cup of heaven.

Once they finished the hot chocolate they said their goodbyes and Jensen told Jared to come by tomorrow after he finished work so that they could finish their chemistry essay and Jared agreed, Jared kissed Jensen one last time and they went their separate ways, Jared went to his car and Jensen went inside.

‘I'm so glad I called him over’ Jensen thought as he went to get ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never play guitar in the sun,
> 
> I'm so sunburnt in the weirdest places and it hurt to type this.
> 
> I'm in paaaaiiiinnnnn!
> 
> Btw if anyone has tumblr, they should follow me ;)
> 
> tumblr: loki-killed-balder
> 
> link: http://loki-killed-balder.tumblr.com/

Jensen woke up with a smile on his face; he still couldn’t believe how much his life had changed, he was finally happy again, and it was all thanks to Jared. Jared brought him out of his shell and Jensen couldn’t be more thankfully. Jensen looked over at his alarm clock and sighed, 6am, he decided on getting a shower before heading to the garage and opening up. Jim usually opened the garage at 7am, so Jensen always followed suit, opening at 7am and closing at 9pm. Jensen knew they were long hours but Jim paid him by the hour and even though he had his trust fund money from his mother, Jensen liked to make his own money.

After Jensen had his shower, he decided to leave his hair flat today, Jensen had his work clothes at his home so he just changed into them, but he put a change of clothes in his bag because if he left this work clothes there Ellen would have them cleaned for Monday. So Jensen put a pair of black skinny jeans, a red, black and white plaid shirt, a white Henley top and a pair of black and white converse, into his rucksack and went down the stairs carrying his phone, headphones and his bag. Jensen set his things on the sofa and decided he had enough time to make some breakfast and a cup of coffee.

Once Jensen had his toast and coffee, he put on his steel toe black boats, grabbed his things and went out to his car. Jensen threw his bag into the passenger seat and set his things beside his bag. Jensen flicked on the radio and smiled when he heard Marianas Trench – Perfect, start to play on the radio.

This song described how Jensen was feeling and he started to sing along as he went to work.

Jensen smiled as he pulled up at the garage; he parked the impala at the side and grabbed his things. He went into the front office to check if there were any appointments for today, Jensen smiled. There was only one, Mr. Welling; he was coming to get a check up on his car at 12pm. Jim had also left Jensen another car to work on, it was an old scrapper, it looked like a death trap and Jim had left Jensen a note telling him to do some work under the car. Jensen left his bag under the desk and walked through the doors into the main workshop. He couldn’t wait to finish the Camaro, just so he can say that he fixed a third generation Camaro. Jensen opened the shutters at the side of the workshop so that the sun could come in and in case anyone needs him they could just walk up the small hill and call in.

Jensen put the radio on and guessed that they were doing a Marianas Trench playlist or something because, All to Myself, started to play. Jensen wasn’t going to deny that he liked their music, so he sang quietly along to the song as he started to connect the timing belt.

The heat was starting to get to Jensen so he took his arms out of his overalls and tied the arms around his waist, he was technically shirtless, and he felt a lot cooler. After a couple of tries he finished the Camaro and he stood back to admire it. It was a beautiful car, Jensen sighed, and maybe he should ring Mr. Padalecki and tell him it was ready.

“Yea, that’s what I’ll do, Mr. Welling isn’t meant to be here for another hour” he muttered to himself.

Jensen walked to the front office and flicked through the book to find Mr. Padalecki’ number, once he found it, Jensen took a breath and lifted the landline phone. After a few rings, the ringing stopped and someone answer.

“Padalecki” Daniel answered, not sounding as nice as he had when they talked in person.

“Hello, Mr. Padalecki, it's Jensen, I just wanted to let you know that your Camaro is ready if you want to pick it up” he said quickly.

“Oh, Jensen, sure I’ll come by right away” he said more cheerfully.

 

Daniel hung up and smirked “Jared, I need a favor” he called and Jared looked up from his chemistry book.

“You’ve been getting a lot of favors from me lately” Jared chuckled “What is it?”

“I need you to give me a lift to the mechanics, Jensen said my car is ready, and I don’t want to wait any longer for her” Jared's eyes light up immediately “I’ll take that you’ll give me a lift?”

Jared jumped up from the sofa and grabbed his keys “Let’s go” Jared sounded like a giddy teen. Daniel laughed and followed his son out to his Aston Martin and they headed to the mechanics.

 

Jensen went back out to the Camaro and wiped it down, to clear most of the dust off it, and then Jensen went to work on the other car that Jim had left him to work on. It was an old car, Jensen wasn’t even sure of the make; he also wasn’t sure what Jim wanted him to do with it either. It wasn’t until Jensen got onto the creeper board and slid under the car, that he realized what was needed. 

“Holy crap, talk about abandoned” Jensen coughed as some dust went into his mouth. Jensen slid out from under the car, coughing his lungs up when he saw Mr. Padalecki and Jared looking down at him, they scared the crap out of him “Holy Fuck!” he yelled falling off the creeper board back onto the floor, he looked up at the snickering Padalecki’ “A little warning, next time?” he asked

“Sorry Jensen” Daniel apologized, “We were looking for you, then we saw the feet and guessed it was you” Jared looked down at Jensen's chest and Jensen blushed, Jared held out his hand for Jensen to grab and then he pulled Jensen up.

“Thanks” Jensen mumbled and went to untie the arms of his overalls but Jared stopped him.

“Hey, leave it, you look fine” Jared whispered, Jensen sighed and nodded.

“So, my baby is ready?” Daniel asked excitedly and Jensen laughed.

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki, she’s road ready, I just need you to sign a few papers for me, then I can release her to you” Jensen said lifted the papers from the inside of the car and handing them to him.

“Jensen” Daniel sighed “Please call me Daniel, you're practically family” Jensen blushed and nodded.

Once Daniel started to fill in the spaces and get distracted in the papers, Jared turned Jensen around to face him; Jared gave Jensen a small smile and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Can I stay with you for a bit?” Jared gave him the puppy eyes and Jensen couldn’t say no to them so he smiled back and rolled his eyes in a playful way, then he nodded,  
and Jared threw his arms around the mechanic. Jensen tensed slightly but then relaxed into the hug, he was going to have to get used to Jared's hugs.

After Daniel finished, Jensen took the papers, scanned over them quickly and signed the bottom of the page.

“Thank you Mr. Pada- Daniel” Jensen blushed and the Padalecki’ chuckled.

“Thank you, Jensen, my baby looks amazing and I can’t wait to get her home” Daniel said climbing into the driver’s seat, he put the keys into the ignition and smiled when he heard the engine purr “Oh yes!” he yelled happily.

“Dad” Jared said sternly “Calm down, you're a grown man” Daniel glared at Jared and huffed.

“Shh, boys love their toys” Jensen said to Jared and Daniel smiled again.

“Jensen is on my side” Daniel poked his tongue out a Jared with a cheeky grin.

“Dad, go home, I'm going to stay with Jensen for a while” Jared said rubbing his eyes, like he was scalding a young child.

Daniel smirked and revved the engine again, “Thank you again Jensen” before pulling out of the garage and speeding down the pathway.

“He is such an embarrassment” Jared groaned throwing his head back. Jensen chuckled.

“He's a nice man” Jared's head snapped towards Jensen with a little glare.

“You don’t live with him” Jared spoke in a deadly serious tone.

Jensen rolled his eyes again, putting his arms into his overall because he was going back to the scrapper of a car “I don’t know why you wanted to stay and watch me Jared, it's not that interesting, especially when I'm working on this death trap”

Jared walked over to Jensen and put his arms around Jensen's waist from the back and kissed Jensen's neck, “I want to watch you because you are my very talented boyfriend” he whispered and kissed his neck again. Jensen shivered and Jared smirked against his neck.

“Don’t” Jensen wriggled free and Jared looked upset “Don’t distract me, with your lips and your sexiness, it's not fair” Jensen pouted as Jared laughed.

“Aww, poor Jenny” he taunted and Jensen poked his tongue out at him and turned back to the car, Jensen started to check the oil when Jared put his hands on his waist again “Pay attention to mee!” he groaned and Jensen laughed this time “What are you doing?”

“I'm checking and probably will be changing the oil; I showed you that before remember?” Jensen turned around to face Jared and they were still close as Jared still had his hands around Jensen's waist, Jensen looked up at Jared and started to lean down and Jensen tilted his chin up to catch Jared's lips, they kept kissing until someone started to cough. 

Jared and Jensen pulled away and Jensen was blushing, Jensen didn’t want to look over at the cougher but he had no choice when Jared started to growl and pushed Jensen behind him.

Jensen peeked over Jared's shoulder and then shrunk back behind Jared.

“What are you doing here Tom?” Jared snapped baring his teeth.

Tom just smirked, putting his hands into his black skinny jeans pockets, he had on a dark purple V neck top and his hair was spiked to the side, “I'm here to get my check up, appointment for Welling?” he smiled darkly, “Jensen, my Porsche isn’t going to check it's self”

Jared glared and held tighter to Jensen but Jensen tapped Jared's shoulder, Jared turned around to face Jensen but he kept looking at Tom.

“Jared, I have to check his car, Jim will kill me” Jensen whispered, 

Jared looked down at Jensen and sighed, “Fine but I'm staying” he demanded and Jensen nodded.

Jensen stepped to the side and walked around Jared, he walked closer to Tom and Tom couldn’t keep the cocky smile of his face. Tom went to put his arm around Jensen's shoulder but Jensen stepped back, Tom chuckled and put his hands up in defense.

“I’ll lead the way to the car, but I don’t want Jared to go near my car, I don’t trust him near it” Tom said looking back at Jared, who was close behind them.

Jensen looked over to Jared with wide eyes then he got an idea “Jared is in training, he was to shadow my work” Jensen whispered but kept walking, Tom looked back at Jared and Jared smirked, walking past Tom and Jared walked closer to Jensen and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Nice save Jen” and Jared kissed his cheek.

Jensen blushed but kept walking until he saw the only Porsche that was in the scrap yard. Jared lifted his arm and let Jensen get to work. Tom was huffing but he clicked the button on the keychain and the hood popped. Jensen leaned forward into the front of the car and Tom stopped huffing as he got a nice view, Jared looked back at Tom with a glare and Tom shrugged his shoulders and raising his hands as an innocent gesture but he also had a smirk on his face as he leaned back onto one of the abandoned cars, crossing his arms.

Jensen reach further into the back of the car to lift the oil checker and then the water, he also looked at the engine and a few other things. Then he looked back to the boys who were glaring at each other behind Jensen's back, acting like little kids.

“Um, everything is fine but I wanted to check under the car, do you mind?” Jensen asked sheepishly and Tom laughed.

“it is here for a checkup Jensen, of course you can” he laughed and Jensen blushed, he didn’t have the creeper board out here so he wriggled under the car, he was glad he out his overalls back on properly because this would of cut his back. If it was anyone else, Jensen would of got the board, but it was Tom and Jensen wanted him away as much as Jared did.

Jensen couldn’t find anything wrong, it was so fucking thankful that he hadn’t found anything, Jensen struggled to wriggle back out but when he did Jared held out his hand and Jensen grabbed it and pulled himself up with Jared's hand.

“Thanks” he smiled and turned to Tom “everything is fine with the car, I couldn’t find anything wrong with it, I just need you to sign some papers, they are in the office, I’ll get them” Jensen walked away into the office and Jared snapped his head to Tom.

“You knew there was nothing wrong with your car, you knew it didn’t need a checkup either because your car is new, you are just here to cop a feel with my mate and so help me Tom if you touch him, I will destroy you” Jared said glaring down to Tom.

Tom puffed out his chest and glared back “I can do what I want, Padalecki, you don’t own him, he doesn’t belong to you, yet, and if I want to touch him I will, if I want to take him, I will, if I want to do anything with him, I fucking will, you do not control me Jared and you do not control Jensen either” Tom snapped back and Jared glare down at him. They were chest to chest when Jensen came back with the papers.

“Jared are you okay?” he mumbled and Jared pulled away from Tom and smiled over to Jensen, it was forced but it was a smile.

“Yea, I'm fine” he walked over to Jensen and put his arm around Jensen's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze.

Jensen nodded and looked over to Tom “I need you to sign these and Jim said you paid in advance, so once these are signed, you can go” Tom nodded and walked over to Jensen taking the papers and a pen.

Once Tom left, Jared leaned down to hug Jensen taking his Jensen's scent to calm himself down; Jensen took Jared's face in his hands and looked into Jared puppy eyes.   
“What happened, Jared?” Jensen asked softly, running his thumb, back and forth along Jared's jaw, 

Jared leaned into the touch and sighed “I hate him so much, Jensen” Jared paused, taking Jensen by the shoulders “Please keep away from him, I think he has the hots for you and I can’t stand the thought of him taking you away from me” Jared sounded desperate and afraid.

Jensen nodded “I won’t go near him Jared, you're the one I like” he smiled softly up at Jared and Jared smiled, leaning down and kissing his amazing mate.

Jared stayed with Jensen until closing and all they did was laugh, joke, push each other, Jared teasing Jensen and Jensen wiggling his butt every time he leaned into the hood of the car, teasing Jared, they kissed, they ordered food, Jared reminded Jensen about having dinner tomorrow and Jensen told him he knew Jensen wasn’t missing that for the world, then Jensen closed up and they went their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep because of this bloody sunburn, so I wrote chapter 16

Jared woke up with a bright, cheesy smile, Jensen was coming over for dinner, Jared could smell his mother cooking it already, Jared yawned and looked over at his alarm clock, 2pm. He stretched his arms and crawled out of bed. He padded into his en-suite and flicked on his shower. Jared was kind of glad that it was only Jared's mother and father that were going to be eating with him and Jensen, his brother was on holiday with his mate and his sister moved out a few weeks ago.

Once the shower was the perfect temperature, scalding hot, just how Jared liked it, he stripped off his black sweats and clambered into the shower. Jared was so happy that Jensen had actually agreed to dinner with his family, he was ecstatic that Jensen had actually talked to his mother on the phone. He just hoped Jensen would talk more at the dinner table, because normally it is full of conversation.

Jared stayed in the shower for a very long time, just thinking and when he stepped out it of the shower it was 2:50, Jared grabbed a small white towel, pulling it round his back and looping it over the other part of the towel; he padded back into his room. As the towel hung loosely around Jared's waist, he started to decide on what to wear today. 

He flicked through his wardrobe until he found something; He grabbed his white button down, long sleeved shirt, his dark black jeans and his white beanie. Jared put on his underwear and then this clothes, he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

After he was ready, he looked at his clock again and sighed only 3:15, Jensen wasn’t due to come over until 4:30, Jared felt bad for Jensen because when they had to work on their essay, Jensen was only home from work and was clearly tired, so once Jared came home he always added more onto the essay and he texted Jensen telling him that it was done and Jensen seemed so grateful.

Jared jogged down the stairs, to see his mother carol, putting the potatoes in the pot for their Sunday dinner,

“Hey mum, do you need a hand?” Jared offered and his mother denied, as always.

“No son, why don’t you message Jensen and see if he wanted to come over sooner?” she smiled over to him, wiping her hands on her red apron “I can’t wait to meet him,  
he made your father one happy man after Jensen had fixed his Camaro” Jared chuckled “and I’m sure he's going to make you a very happy man as well”

Jared rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly “I hope so”

“I know so” She replied, “Go on, get out before you get in my way” she joked.

Jared fake saluted her “Yes ma’am”

He walked back upstairs to lift his phone and text Jensen, but he decided to call instead, after a few rings, Jensen picked up and with a groggy voice that really affected Jared.

“Jared?” He spoke, Jared bit back a moan “Why are you calling me it's like” he paused then Jared heard a thud “Oh crap, sorry Jay I didn’t even realize the time, I just kept falling asleep, if you give me 30 minutes I’ll be over and I’ll make it up to you, oh ball, sorry Jared, I jus-“Jared cut him off with a laugh.

“Jensen, it's only 4pm, you weren’t meant to be here until half, calm down, and I was only calling to see if you wanted to call over earlier but it's fine, I’ll text you the directions and address, just relax and get ready” Jared said with a smile.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief “Okay Jared, I’ll be over soon” and he ended the call.

Jared walked over to his bed and fell onto it, waiting on Jensen to come over, Jared texted Jensen the address and waited patiently for the doorbell or a knock.

After a century of waiting the doorbell finally rang and Jared jumped off his bed, running down to answer the door before his mother could beat him to it.

Jared swung open the door and his breath caught in his throat.

Jensen looked amazing, he was in a black button down shirt with denim trim, dark blue jeans with a lighter shade of blue around the calf bit of his bowlegs, He had a black leather jacket on, dressy black shoes and his hair was spiked perfectly, if Jared didn’t know Jensen he would think Jensen was the loud obnoxious bad boy.

“Hey Jay” Jensen smiled looking him up and down; just as Jared had done to him “You suit those” he said pointing to the beanie.

Jared nodded and stepped to the side letting him in “You look amazing Jen” he whispered giving Jensen a hug, Jensen didn’t flinch no more when Jared touched him, instead Jensen leans into Jared, hugging back.

“Dinner still isn’t ready so why don’t you come upstairs with me?” Jared suggested and Jensen nodded silently following Jared upstairs.

Jared held the door open for Jensen and Jensen laughed, “You're treating me like a princess”

Jared smirked “Aw, come on, Rapunzel” Jensen turned around and poked his finger at Jared chest.

“Do not call me that” Jensen growled and Jared leaned down close to Jensen's face.

“What are you going to do about it, Rapunzel?” their lips almost touching, 

Jensen lean up a little more then whispered “I just won’t kiss you” and Jensen pulled back quickly and walked over to Jared's bed, with his back to Jared's headboard, not even glancing at Jared.

Jared stayed there with his mouth slightly ajar, then when he heard Jensen laugh lightly, his head snapped over to Jensen, Jared marched over to the bed and crawled onto the bottom, crawling closer to Jensen as he watched Jared, Jared moved up to Jensen's neck and Jared started to kiss his neck, Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, so Jared could get better access, just as Jared sucked on Jensen's sweet spot, Jared pulled away and climbed off the bed, walking into the en-suite.

Jensen let out a quiet moan as Jared closed the door, 

‘I can play that game too’ Jensen thought smirking.

Jensen pulled off his jacket and leaned back crossing his arms, closing his eyes and crossing his feet but not his legs, Jensen waited for the door of the bathroom to open before, he started to fidget on the bed, wriggling his hips into the mattress, and Jensen opened his eyes and looked over at Jared.

“Your bed is not comfy” Jensen pouted, giving Jared the sad puppy look, 

Jared smiled and walked over to his bed sitting down beside Jensen and crossing his legs, “I think it is”

“Obviously you haven’t felt the full comfortableness of my bed, and you probably never will, if you call me Rapunzel again” Jensen smirked.

Jared glared and leaned forward to Jensen “Aw, is my little princess trying to bribe me?”

It was Jensen's time to glare at Jared, Jared wasn’t being fair, Jensen pouted again as he heard a woman call up the stairs.

“Jared dinner is ready” Carol called, “Your father is pulling into the driveway now”

Jared stood up and held his hand out for Jensen but Jensen ignored it and stood up himself. 

“C’mon” Jared mumbled as they walked out of Jared's room and down the stairs.

Jensen and Jared sat down at the table, that was already set, and Daniel came into the dining room,

“Jensen, is that impala yours?” Daniel asked excitedly.

Jensen laughed he missed hyper Daniel, Jensen nodded “Yes sir, that’s my baby” 

“Jensen” he sighed “Call me Daniel”

“Sorry” he blushed again, and Jared put his hand on Jensen's thigh.

“You can make it up to me by taking me for a spin in that car after dinner” Daniel winked and Jensen nodded. 

“Sure thing Daniel” Jensen laughed.

After a couple of minutes of mindless chatter, Carol carried in some of the food, “Would you like a hand?” Jensen asked standing up, Carol was about to shake her head but Jensen was already walking towards her “Well, I'm helping anyway, I'm Jensen” he put his hand out but she pulled him into a hug, Jensen tensed then relaxed again reminding himself that this was Jared's family and they wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I'm Carol, and you are just adorable, Jared, you struck gold with this boy” Carol called over to Jared and both boys blushed as Daniel laughed. Jensen and Carol walked into the kitchen and carried in the last of the dishes.

Jensen sat back down in his seat beside Jared and Carol sat beside her husband, 

After they had started to plate up the food, Carol started to ask Jensen questions, like where he was from, if he had a brother or sister, what he liked to eat, things like that. Jensen complemented Carol on her cooking and she blushed, Daniel commented saying that’s why he married her, Jared kept rubbing Jensen's thigh the whole night and Jensen wasn’t going to deny that it felt comforting and teasing, 

Once the plates were cleared, Carol started to lift the plates and Jensen began to help, but Jared stopped him.

“You don’t need to help me, Jensen you're the guest” she smiled.

“Exactly, I am a guest, but I'm not going to sit there and watch you tidy my mess, I'm helping” Jensen stood his ground and Jared and Daniel shared a look and smiled.

“I like you” Carol smiled as she and Jensen brought the dishes into the kitchen.

“Jared, I swear if you let him slip through your fingers, I'm going to break them” Daniel spoke in a stern voice and Jared agreed.

“I don’t intend on letting him go, ever” he said with force and Daniel nodded giving Jared an approving smile.

Jensen came back in and Daniel called him over “How about we go and get ice cream for dessert, we could take your car?”

Jensen laughed and nodded, “Sure, give me a second” Jensen lifted up Jared's plate and some other dishes and carried them into the kitchen, he told Carol that they were going and asked did she want anything, she pleasantly declined and Jensen walked back into the dining room “Jared do you want to come, or do you want me to get you something?”

Jared jumped up “I'm coming” he smiled.

“I CALL SHOTGUN!” Daniel yelled running out the front door.

“Dad, you're turning 50, watch or you will put out your back!” Jared called out to him but when Jared and Jensen walked out to the car, Daniel was bouncing lightly up and down on his feet.

Jensen smiled brightly as he unlocked the driver’s side; Jensen stretched over to the passenger side and unlocked the door. Daniel stumbled in and started to stroke the interior.

“Jensen, she is a beauty” Daniel whispered and Jensen laughed.

“Wait for it” Jensen said as he put the key into the ignition and let the engine purr.

“I want one” Daniel practically moaned in the front seat and Jared out his head in his hands.

“You're such an embarrassment” he mumbled and Jensen looked back at Jared though the mirror and winked.

Jensen's music started to play and Daniels eyes lit up, “Jensen” he said seriously, Jensen looked over to him, “Are you sure you aren’t my son?” 

Jared punched Daniel in the arm and Jensen laughed as Seger – Rock and Roll never forgets, started to play quietly in the background.

Jensen turned up the music as he pulled out of the drive way and they drove to the nearest supermarket, 

Daniel jumped out of the car “You both wait here, I’ll be back in a minute, Jensen you like honeycomb right?” Jensen nodded and Daniel smiled walking into the supermarket  
“Your dad is awesome” Jensen laughed and Jared glared.

Once Daniel got back, they all went back to Jared's home, they had the ice cream and Jared and Daniel did the dishes. When they were finished, Jared and Daniel walked into the living room where Jensen sat with Carol and they both had photo albums on their knees.

“This was Jared when he was 3, he always used to run around naked” Carol smiled point to a little picture,

Jared stormed over and slammed the albums shut, taking them off Carol and Jensen.

“Okay mum, Jensen had fun but he has to go now” Jared lifted Jensen up and grabbed him by the hand dragging him out the door.

Jensen heard Carol and Daniel call out goodbyes and Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared.

Jensen leaned his back on his car, crossing his arms “That was rude Jared”

Jared rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Jensen, putting his forehead to Jensen's “I’m sorry” he muttered.

Jensen rolled his eyes “Are you going to call me Rapunzel?” and Jared shook his head, Jensen leaned up and pressed his lips to Jared's, Jared put his arms around Jensen and Jensen put his hand on Jared's chest.

Once they pulled away, Jensen smiled “I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” and Jared nodded “G’night Jay”

“Goodnight Jen” Jared smiled kissing his forehead.

Jensen climbed into the impala and with one last wave; he took off down the pathway.

When Jared went back in, he told his parents he was heading to bed and proceeded walking to the stairs. Jared smiled when he saw Jensen left his jacket on Jared's bed,

“I’ll give it to him tomorrow” he mumbled and fell onto bed, snuggling into Jensen's jacket.


	17. Chapter 17

Jensen was awakened by his phone ringing; Jensen answered the phone, looking at the time, 

“Hello?” he questioned groggily, rolling out of bed and trooping to the bathroom to relive himself.

“Jensen, its Michael, are you going to pick me up?” Michael asked cheerfully.

Jensen yawned as he flushed the toilet “Yea, I’ll leave in 20” Michael ended the call and Jensen started to brush his teeth, he looked up into the mirror as he was brushing his teeth, Jensen wondered why he was destined to be with someone like Jared, Jared was sweet and kind to Jensen and Jensen was loving it, no one but his mother had ever treated him the way Jared had, and in turn Jensen had opened up to more people and in turned he started to trust more people. 

As Jensen thought about it, he realized he had more people he trusted than he thought, he had Jared, Ellen, Jim, Michael, even though he was in a different pack, Jensen still trusted him, Daniel and Carol. Jensen wanted to trust Misha and Richard but he just hadn’t got to know them well enough yet. 

Jensen gargled the mouthwash and spat it out; he washed his face and walked back into his room. Today wasn’t going to be as warm as it has been so Jensen decided on wearing blue, black and white plaid shirt with a white Henley top and black jeans, he also put on black and white converse. Jensen forgot to leave his overalls and boots in the garage because Jared distracted him, so Jensen washed them himself. He packed his bag for work and for school and set them on the sofa with his phone and headphones.

He started to make his coffee and eat an apple when Michael texted him, telling him to hurry up because Michael was getting bored, Jensen ignored the text and finished of his apple.

Jensen lifted his keys and his things from the sofa and made his way out to his car; he threw his things into the back seat and put the keys into the ignition. ACDC- You shook me all night long, started to play and Jensen tapped along to the song on his steering wheel,

Once he saw Michael, he slowed down and then came to a stop beside Michael and when Michael went to open the door Jensen moved the car forward, Michael groaned, but when he went to open the door again, Jensen added more gas and the car moved again.

“Jensen, stop being so immature!” Michael yelled, drawing the attention for some fellow schoolmates, who were waiting on the bus.

Jensen laughed and stopped moving the car, for Michael to get in, once he was in he slapped Jensen's head, “Ow, dickbag” Jensen groaned rubbing his head, “I’ll leave your ass here” he said sternly and Michael head his hands up in defense.

“Alright, I'm sorry, you in a blue oyster cult mood Jensen?” Michael asked as don’t fear the reaper was playing loudly.

“You know it” Jensen turned down the music as he and Michael started to ask about work and school and Jensen asked the same, Michael told Jensen he wasn’t going into work today, and Jensen was kind of upset, he hadn’t seen Michael in a while and he missed their banter, so Jensen said Michael better be going to work tomorrow or he would kick his ass and Michael laughed and agreed.

Jensen and Michael pulled up to school beside a black Chevy truck, Misha and Richard was sitting in the front dancing and singing loudly to Angel with a shotgun. When Misha and Richard saw the impala they stopped immediately and their faces paled, but Michael and Jensen were too busy laughing their asses off to notice. Misha and Richard had red faces as they clambered out of their truck and scurried into school. 

Once Michael and Jensen recovered from their laughing fit, they climbed out of the impala and went their separate ways. Jensen went to chemistry and Michael went to his class. When Jensen got to class he saw Jared sitting in their usual seat and walked over to him.

“Hey Jay” Jensen whispered and plopped down beside him, but Jared wasn’t focusing on anything, he was just staring blankly at the table, “Jared?” Jensen asked again and put his hand on Jared's thigh, Jared jumped and looked over to Jensen, “you okay?” Jared nodded and Jensen sighed “Liar, what’s wrong?”

Jared looked at Jensen and sighed “I have detention for the next week and I know it's only a small thing but I just don’t want to spend an extra hour here” he sighed and Jensen rubbed Jared's knee.

“It's only for a week” Jensen said trying to make it sound not as bad, Jared sighed and nodded, as he slid a red folder over to Jensen.

“It’s the essay, I put it into this binder, I thought you might want to read it before we hand it in” Jared shrugged and Jensen pushed it back over.

“I'm sure it's fine Jared” Jensen smiled and Jared smiled back. 

The second bell rang and the teacher started his lesson, saying that he will collect the essays at the end of the class, he talked about how they would have a few days break and when the essays were marked they would have another assessment, to which of course the class started groaning and complaining.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Michael caught up with Jensen during free period, Jensen was sitting with his book and his headphones on when Michael came in and ruined his peace and quiet.

They chatted and then Michael started to pat his pockets, “Aw crap, Jensen will you come with me to my locker so I can get something?” 

Jensen lifted his headphones and book and placed them in his bag, he followed Michael, and they walked to the bottom floor and just as Jensen turned the he stopped. Michael stopped with him and Jensen was sure he let out a small gasp. In front of him was his mate but this time Jensen wasn’t happy to see him, reason being, Jared had his hands on the wall behind some girl and Jared was kissing her as she had her hands on his waist. 

“Jensen” Michael started but Jared turned around to see who had said his mates name and once he saw Jensen his face completely paled, meg licked her lips and kept her hands on Jared's waist, 

Jared stared over at Jensen, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open “Jen-“Jared started and Jensen cut him off

“Don’t, just don’t” Jensen croaked and took off running in the other direction, Michael glared at him then ran after Jensen, but he was too late Jensen had sped off in the impala, 

 

A few seconds earlier.

“Look Meg, we talked about this, I HAVE A MATE NOW!” Jared sighed he couldn’t be any clearer with her.

“Aw, come on, Jar, I know you miss me, I know you miss me kissing your neck” he said leaning up and kissing it, Jared pulled away and spun them around pushing her to the wall and placing his hands beside her head on the wall.

“Listen to me, I am not interested in you and if you come near me or Jensen, ever again I swear I will” Meg cut Jared off with her lips, Jared almost started to kiss back when he heard someone say Jensen.

Jared turned to face the voice and he felt his heart just drop.

Jensen had never looked so vulnerable and it broke Jared's heart, but then again Jared was pretty sure he had broken Jensen's. He pushed away from Meg and took off after Michael but when he saw Michael stop outside the building with his hands on his head, he knew Jensen was gone.

 

Jensen couldn’t see properly his eyes were blurred and his head was sore, he drove faster to get home, he didn’t understand, Jensen thought mates were meant for each other, not to make one of them feel so loved and then just break them back down to when they were feeling nothing, Jensen didn’t want to talk, Jensen didn’t want to drive, he didn’t even want to breathe. He wanted to forget about Jared, Jensen knew he had to work, his mothers money wasn’t going to last him forever.

Jensen pulled up home, unlocking the shed and parking the car. He walked into his home and dragged his feet up the stairs, he didn’t change or take anything off, he just fell onto his bed, all he could to was cry, Jensen didn’t want to be here, Jensen wanted to just crawl into a ball and never leave his house again,

Jensen felt betrayed.

He opened up to Jared and Jared practically threw it back in his face, no one else knew about Jensen's past and this was the reason why, Jensen didn’t think Jared was been off with him but he had thought about Jared not wanting him anymore, Jensen knew he was a freak, a charity case, no one really wanted to be with him, Jared had simply been acting. Jensen's mind was over thinking everything, he thought Jared didn’t want him anymore, he doubted that Jared was really gay, Jared was probably dared to talk to Jensen, Sebastian and Chris probably dared him, ‘flirt with the new kid’ Jensen could imagine it, Jared laughing and agreeing. 

Jensen curled his knees closer to his chest and continued to sob.

He just wanted to die.

 

Jared couldn’t sit in class, he couldn’t focus, he was angry at himself, he was so pissed off at Meg, he wanted to take Jensen in his arms and apologize over and over again, Jared wanted to make Jensen feel better, and he wanted to make everything right!

Jared stood up and left the classroom, ignoring everything the teacher said, he decided to give Jensen a day to let Jensen calm down, he couldn’t face him just yet either.  
Jared stormed out to his car and drove home; his knuckled were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly, Chris and Sebastian had been texting him since free period, but Jared had ignored them, he decided to skip detention, he just wanted to go home, he wanted to go home and scream his lungs out.

His mother and father were at work, his house was empty and he was so fucking grateful that the house was empty, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to his parents, he was sure they would kill him, literally, kill him.

Jared crawled into his bed, he smiled, he had forgotten to lift Jensen's jacket this morning, and it was still in Jared's bed, Jared kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with the jacket, thinking about how one day, if Jensen forgave him, it could be Jensen laying beside him, not a piece of fabric.

 

Jensen woke up to a bang, he had been so exhausted from crying, he had missed work, it was slightly dark outside but it wasn’t pitch black, as Jensen went to sit up, two pairs of hands pushed him back down on the bed, he was about to scream but a strong smelling chemical cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and as he took a deep breath to scream, he breathed in the chemicals and darkness slowly took over him again. 

 

Michael and Tom had managed to climb on to Jensen's shed; into Jensen's room and place a chloroform cloth onto the young man’s mouth. Meg and Ruby were sitting in the get a way truck ready to speed off. Michael and Tom lifted Jensen's unconscious body and carried him down his stairs, out into the car and they drove, for a good couple of miles, to the outskirts of Oakland, into the woods,

They stopped near Tom’s family cabin, it was miles from Jared and that’s how Tom wanted it, if Tom could get rid of Jensen, Jared would slowly break apart, piece by piece, members of his pack would all travel over to Tom’s pack and then Tom could take Jared down and he could control the biggest pack of shifters in Oakland and then he could take over the other pack in town and control all of Oakland’s shifters. Tom would be unstoppable. 

Tom also had a great idea of how to get rid of Jensen, Tom wasn’t going to get his hands dirty because they had a peace treaty, but if Tom hired 3 men, that go by the name of Al, Mark and Jeff, to do the dirty work, Tom technically didn’t break the treaty. Right?

The three men were on their way, so Tom and Michael, carried Jensen into the cabin and Ruby dropped Meg off to go and comfort Jared, then Ruby went on her way, waiting for Tom to text her to pick them up, but she knew Tom wanted to watch. Tom was sadistic like that.

Michael helped Tom chain Jensen to the roof, but as they were doing it Michael was starting to second guess Tom.

“Tom, he isn’t going to get hurt right?” Michael asked “We are only going to keep him here until Jared surrenders, right?” Michael was really worried, he knew what Tom was capable of, but Tom had said it was only a hostage situation; Jensen wasn’t going to get hurt.

Tom sighed then turned to face Michael “I may off left out some details”

Michael stopped “What details did you miss out?” he asked seriously.

Michael smirked “Wait and you will see” 

He didn’t like the dark tone in Tom’s voice, it sent a shiver down Michaels spine, Tom was scaring Michael and that was hard to do, it was the reason Michael was Tom’s beta, Michael didn’t shy from anything or anyone for that matter, he was ruthless in battle and Tom knew it, but Tom was freaking Michael out, Michael didn’t want anything to happen to Jensen, he was been hurt enough today.

“Tom” Michael put his hands on Tom's shoulders “I will not stand here and witness Jensen get hurt!” he said sternly staring into Tom's blue eyes, Tom's cold, dark, empty, blue eyes.

Tom slapped his hands off him, “Then leave, you are my beta, you are meant to be by my side, in everything, and if I didn’t think you can handle this, I wouldn’t of gave you the title of beta, you are going to stay here with me or I will have you out casted from my pack, you will be known as an abomination for betraying your alpha, do you understand me!”

Before Michael could answer, Jensen started to groan and move his head, Jensen's feet just about stayed flat on the ground, and his arms were chained about his head, to the ceiling, and Michael sighed and nodded to Michael.

Michael and Tom left the cabin and waited outside for the men to arrive.

They didn’t have to wait long, 15 minutes or so, because they saw the ratty old blue car start to slow down, in front of the cabin. Three grown men, they all looked like they were in their 40’s, climbed out to the scrapper and slandered over to the two.

“Which one of you is Tom?” the rugged man with greying bread asked harshly

“I am, I'm guessing you’re Jeff?” Tom asked politely holding his hand out for Jeff to shake.

“I am, that’s Al and that’s Mark, thank you for choosing us, for this, we have had experience in this before, do you want him slow and painful, or quick and painful?” 

Michael realized they were talking about killing him but before he could comment, Tom shook his head 

“We won’t be killing him today, or for a while, this is simply like torturous foreplay” he chuckled

Michael suppressed a glared and looked back to the men.

“So, when will we be getting our money?” Al asked, growing impatient.

Tom reached into his back pocket and lifted out a thick stack of notes “Half now, half when I’ve decided we no longer need you” Tom threw the money to Al and his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

“So can we get started?” Mark asked smirking, his British accent shining through.

Tom nodded, “Just walk on in, we will be back later to check out your work” he sounded like a teacher talking about an art project, it made Michael sick, but he knew Tom would out cast him and ruin his life, because he has done it before to other members. Tom keeps to his threats.

The men walked in and closed the door, Tom turned to Michael “I’m in the mood for ice cream,”

 

Jensen started to wake up and become more aware of what was happening, he had been kidnapped, he was trying not to panic as he started to wriggle the chains, when they didn’t loosen at all, that was when he started to panic, and he could still taste the chemicals in his dry mouth. Jensen feared the worst, but the worst he feared came nowhere close to the actual fear that filled him when he saw the 3 men walk into the cabin. The three men who ruined his childhood, who ruined his life, had just walked into the room, were he was vulnerable and at their mercy.

He shivered at the joy he had heard in Jeff's voice “Well, well, well, looky here boys, it’s our Jenny boy, ready to serve our needs, we should send that Tom fellow a thank you present, because he gave me back my darling little son” Jeff walked over to Jensen and ran his finger down Jensen's face, Jensen turned away from the touch as if it burnt him “Oh, what a shame, Jenny has forgotten how to behave, we might have to fix that boys, or is he willing to try again?” Jeff tried again and Jensen did the exact same thing “Well, looks like we are going to have to jog his memory” he sighed “I'm disappointed”

“Tom said there was some ’tools’ in the other room” Mark said to Al, who immediately walked into the other room and wheeled out a rusted, old, metal trolley, that had various knives and weapons and torture tools, also whips and a few other things Jensen couldn’t see, he didn’t want to see, he wanted to die.

 

(Seriously violent and dirty shit down this way, just wanted to warn you)

 

“Where to start” Jeff smirked looking Jensen up and down, then he just slapped Jensen's face “How about you remembering your place with us, you do not pull away from me or the boys, you will remember our rules and you will only speak when spoken too, do you understand?”

Jensen glared at Jeff, he didn’t want to be afraid anymore, but when Jeff grabbed his throat and Al, lifted up a sharp, jagged edged knife, Jensen's mind was screaming at him to submit to his former torturers, but his heart was laying with Jared and telling Jensen to fight back, then Jensen remembered what Jared had done, Jensen wasn’t meant for anyone, he was meant for this life and he knew it, he was pathetic and he was worthless, so Jensen gave in.

Jensen took in a breath as Jeff tightened his grip.

“Yes sir” he whispered and Jeff let go of his throat.

“You do remember what we are capable off don’t you Jenny?” Mark asked twirling a poker round his finger, 

“Yes sir” Jensen whispered again, lowering his head, he knew he couldn’t out run his past.

“Good” Mark smirked walking over to Jensen as Jeff went to inspect the tools they had to work with, he took Jensen's face in his hands “then you remember this” Mark leaned in and started to kiss Jensen, and Jensen knew if he didn’t kiss back he would be severally punished, so he kissed back and mark smirked into the kiss, he grabbed Jensen's ass and pulled back “I’m glad you remembered, do you remember the fun we had, without any blood?” Mark asked pressing his knee into Jensen's crotch and Jensen groaned.

“Yes sir” Mark smiled kissing him again.

“Good, because we will defiantly be having some more fun like that later” he slapped Jensen on the ass, and walked back to his colleagues, Jensen knew he was damned, so he may as well do what they want, he was going to be dead by the end of the week.

Al walked over to Jensen with the sharp jagged knife that he was inspecting and held it to the bottom of Jensen's shirt, Al started to cut up the shirt, not carefully, he had poked Jensen a few times and Jensen was certain it was on purpose, Al pushed the torn shirt to the side and ran his hand down Jensen's exposed front. He ran his finger of the scar that Al had made and smiled “My beautiful work, isn’t that right pet?” Jensen nodded and then remembered.

“Yes sir” Al hated silent nodding or shaking of the head, he had always like a verbal response, just in case he wasn’t looking at Jensen, which at that moment, he wasn’t, he was to busy admiring the cuts he made into Jensen.

Al started to run the knife along Jensen's body, from his head to his belt buckle, and he smirked at the cold look on Jensen's face, Jensen was slowly building up all the walls he had just took down, Jensen's eyes were empty, but when Al started to twist the blade into Jensen's hip, his face contorted into pain and his eyes filled with fear, Al pushed the knife in a little more.

“Come on, pet, I want to hear you!” Al growled into Jensen's ear as he twisted the blade and then pulled it out, and pushed it back in, and out and in. Jensen started to whimper and try to move away from the blade but Al was holding him in place. Al stopped and moved the blade up to Jensen's face and he cut into Jensen's cheek, slicing down from below his eye to just beside his nose, not deep enough to scar but deep enough to hurt like hell, Jensen let out a small yelp and Al grinned “Yes!” 

“Al, remember, no sexual things until later!” Mark scolded, Al liked the noises Jensen made when he was being hurt, more than any normal person would, but then again, these three men weren’t normal.

Jeff walked over to Jensen holding the whip, Jensen recognized the whip, it was the cat-o-nine. 

“I think it is about time you get your punishment for running from us, don’t you Jensen?” Jensen knew it was rhetorical, but he had to answer.

“Yes sir, I'm sorry” Jeff walked behind Jensen running his hand over Jensen's chest from behind,

“I know you are” he whispered huskily, and Al walked around with him, Al cut away the rest of Jensen's clothing, so that his back was on show. Mark and Al lowered Jensen to his knees but kept Jensen chained to the ceiling, with his hands above him, in some perverse praying position, almost praying position. “Jensen you remember how this works right?”

“Yes sir” his lip quivered, of course he remembered.

Once Jeff hit his back, Jensen screamed but did what he had to “One” he called out, as his back was on fire, it was stinging already, after only one lash

“Two” he called out and Mark, who had lit up a cigarette kneeled down in front of the boy, and smirked as he started to push the cigarette into Jensen's chest, “THREE!” he cried out as Mark kept pushing the cigarette into his body, then relighting the front and repeating.

Jensen's body was on fire, he could feel the blood trickling down his back from the whip, Jeff kept going and Jensen kept calling out the number, Al was just enjoying the show.

Jeff did one last hit “Twenty five” Jensen, the broken boy, rasped out, he knew they were only warming up, Mark had started to light the fire, that was in the other room and he used the fire to heat up the poker, Jensen knew what was coming. Al pulled off Jensen's shoes, socks and trousers, leaving him in boxers, which were once white; they now had splashed off red along the waist band,

Mark came back in with the poker that was shining red at the tip, he didn’t even hesitate as he walked over to Jensen and pushed the poker into Jensen's thigh, Jensen screamed, and kept screaming as Mark pushed the poker in deeper and twisted it, then he put it into Jensen's abdomen and then into his arm.

Jensen didn’t think he had anymore tears left, his face was wet and sticky, covered in blood and tears, he head was spinning, he was dizzy and wanted to throw up but the men were having none of it.

Jeff smiled and he kneeled beside Mark and started to kiss Jensen, Jensen felt disgusted his own father, was kissing him, he had always felt disgusted and back then he never used to kiss back, until he couldn’t take the torture anymore and he gave in, his father took that as an invite to fuck him too, all the men did, they all took it as an invite, when Jensen kissed back they thought Jensen wanted them to fuck him so they did,

Jensen's body was withering in pain, he was on his knees, on a cold floor, crying, bleeding and when Mark punched his stomach, he was coughing, crying, withering and bleeding.

Jeff punched Jensen in the jar; Mark kicked his thigh where the poker had just been, Jensen screamed and Al took a different thing of the trolley, it looked like an old razor, he started to slice along Jensen's thigh and once he made a gash big enough he pushed his finger into the gash, Jensen couldn’t scream any louder, his back was arched in pain, he vision was going blurry but the men weren’t done yet,

Jensen was being pulled up by the chains, Mark was pulling the chain to make Jensen stand, and he raised it higher so Jensen was almost on his toes. Jeff took off Jensen's boxers and he knew what they were planning. Jeff didn’t even use lube, he pushed into Jensen raw and Jensen screamed again, his throat was raw and his voice was hoarse, Al started to run the razor up and down Jensen's penis, pretending to cut it, but he did cut Jensen's inner thigh, Mark was playing with Al’s penis and his own and Jeff pounded Jensen ruthlessly.

This went on for at least another hour, and when Al made one last cut, little black dots started to cloud Jensen's vision before he was fully unconscious, he heard them talking.

“Pathetic, he is only good to be used and abused, nothing more” Jeff commented, as he wiped his hands on Jensen's torn clothes that were lying around the room.  
“I can’t wait to start it all over again tomorrow, I missed my pet” Al smirked stroking Jensen's hair.

Jensen knew, now for sure he wasn’t getting out alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had it written so i just uploaded it, I'm not happy with this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway

Jared was a walking zombie, he had one hour of sleep, Jared got up and decided he couldn’t leave Jensen feeling the way he was for another day, he couldn’t leave him feeling like Jared had abandoned him. He dragged his feet down the stairs, he didn’t even change his clothes, he went to school, and waited on Jensen's car pulling up beside him or pulling up at all. 

But Jensen didn’t show, Jared waited to see if he was going to be late, but when, after an hour of waiting, Jensen didn’t turn up, Jared decided to go to Jensen's home and make it up to him.

Jared had a feeling that Jensen wasn’t going to answer, but he didn’t care, he had to try.

Jared pulled up at Jensen's house and parked his car. He walked up the hill, like he had done on many occasions, most of those occasions had been happy, Jared shook his head and he knocked on the door.

When he got no answer, he knocked again, and again, Jared walked to the side of the house and saw Jensen's window was open, Jared couldn’t stop himself  
“Jensen!” he yelled,

Jared was beginning to panic, he yelled and knocked and yelled and knocked, he had a bad, bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach, Jensen wasn’t at school, his car was in his shed and he wasn’t answering Jared.

“Okay, calm down Jared, the only logical thing to do is climb up there and see where he is, it is the only logical thing to do” Jared talked himself into climbing onto the shed, and climbing into Jensen's room.

Jared started panicking, Jensen wasn’t here and there was no way Jensen would of left his car here, let alone skip school, Jared took a deep breath trying to calm down, and when he did, he caught a scent of two other people, Jared growled loudly

Tom and Michael! 

“I fucking knew Tom would try something!” Jared yelled, he climbed out of the window and jumped into his car, Jared broke about 20 road laws and almost ripped the door of his home but he didn’t care

Jared yelled for his mother and father and they ran to his beck and call. Jared was fueled on anger, so he spilled everything to his mom and dad, telling them what happened between him and Jensen, telling them that he smelt Michael and Tom in Jensen's room, telling them that he felt something bad was happening to Jensen. Daniel understood and promised to help, Jared was about to have a mental breakdown as he started to over think, what if Tom was mating Jensen, what if Tom was hurting  
Jensen, what if Michael and Tom were hurting Jensen and Jensen was in a bad state because of him, Jared was angry and stressed and annoyed. He wanted his mate back, he wanted to kiss Jensen, he wanted to hug Jensen. He just wanted Jensen. 

 

Two days passed and Jared was ripping his hair out, he couldn’t focus on anything, he didn’t go to school, his friends were worried about him, Meg had tried to comfort him and he screamed in her face threatening to kill her and remove her from the pack. 

 

After a full week passed and Jared stopped eating, stopped sleeping, he hadn’t left the house since he realized Jensen was taken. Jared was losing his mind thinking that Jensen could be dead, but then again Jared would off felt it, if his mate had died. Jared's mother made him go out and get some air but as soon as he stepped out of his home he came face to face with Michael, Jared didn’t take time to register what he was doing before he was doing it, but he grabbed Michael by the scruff and pushed him up against the wall, Jared looked like death, he was losing weight quickly and his tanned face was slowly becoming a pale one. Jared sneered down at Michael 

“What have you done to my mate?” he growled snarling in Michael’s face,

“Jared calm down, I'm here to help, I can’t watch them hurt him anymore, I” Michael sounded broken, he didn’t look to good himself, he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping either “I- can’t watch it, Tom promised he wouldn’t get hurt, but when I saw what they were doing, I just couldn’t, I came to find you once Tom had left, we need to go now!”

Jared raised his eyebrows and brought Michael inside, Jared's father and mother arranged about 7 other shifters with him, and they all followed Michael, Jared didn’t trust him, but I was the best lead they had gotten and when Jared kicked down the door of the cabin, he almost broke down.


	19. Chapter 19

Jensen was bloody, naked and skinny; he was hanging from the ceiling by old rusted chains, he looked weak and vulnerable. Jared ran over to him, and was afraid to touch him; Jared placed his hand softly on Jensen's neck and his other hand on Jensen's face, 

“Jen?” Jared asked his voice wavering

Jensen lifted his head by the smallest amount and painfully cracked his eyes open “You came for me?” he croaked out sounding confused.

Jared nodded “Of course I did Jensen, you're my mate, I love you” 

“Aww isn’t that sweet; Jenny boy went and got a boy friend” some said behind Jared, he hadn’t really looked around the room, he only had eyes for Jensen, four of the other shifters had went to check the perimeter, Michael, Jared and two other shifters, Cal and Luke, were inside the cabin. 

Jared turned around and glared at the shorter man “Did you do this?” 

The men chuckled and replied “Well, we all did” 

And Jared couldn’t contain himself, he, Cal and Luke, just attacked, Jared had torn the men limb from limb, as did Cal and Luke, and Tom was next, all Jared could see was red, he was seething with anger.

Luke put his hand on Jared shoulder “Jensen” was all he had to say to make Jared's vision clear again, he turned back around to his face and Luke and Cal lowered the chains, Jensen wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up, so Jared lowered him to the ground, Jared took off his own shirt and jacket and put them on Jensen, they just about covered his naked form, Luke and Cal were watching when Jared looked up.

“Go and tell my dad we found him” Jared demanded and the two ran off “its ok, Jensen, I’ve got you and there is no way I'm ever letting you go again” Jared spoke with so much determination.

When Jensen didn’t reply Jared, put his hand over Jensen's mouth and nose to see if he was breathing, no air, “no, no, no, come on Jensen, don’t do this” Jared cried, he lifted Jensen in his arms and ran like the wind to get him home, they had a pack doctor who Jared was going to make sure, he helped Jensen.

Once they got to Jared's house, his mother was crying and his father was disgusted at what some people are capable of, when he saw Jensen. Jared set him on the sofa carefully and yelled for Doctor Lake, to come and fix him. Doctor Lake took Jensen into his room and he wouldn’t let Jared him.

Jared was pacing up and down the hallway, ready to punch someone, that someone being Tom, when Jared found him, there wasn’t going to be enough of him left to bury.

 

Hours passed and Jensen still handed woken up, Doctor Lake, had patched him up and help him breathe again but he still was unconscious, Lake let Jared in after Jensen was stabilized. Jared sat beside his mate and held Jensen's hand, Jared brought this on, Jared should never of left it a day to make it up to Jensen, he should of went right over there and apologized, he should of explained the situation and everything would have been fine.

But he didn’t

Daniel and Carol had tried to talk to Jared but he blanked them, just staring down at his mate, everyone who had tried to talk to him had just been blanked out, Jared didn’t care, there was only one person he wanted to talk to and that was Jensen.

Jared just wanted to see him green, green eyes lit up and his eye lashes flutter, he wanted to see that adorable innocent blush that always found its way onto Jensen's freckle dusted face, he wanted to see Jensen up and working on a car or making hot chocolate, he wanted Jensen to be smiling, living a normal happy little life, Jared wanted Jensen to be Jensen, Jared wanted Jensen to be with him and be happy and fun, Jared wanted to be the one to make Jensen blush or stutter on his words and Jared was going to be, he was determined to make everything right, and he will

Once Jensen wakes up.

That is, if he ever does


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed, Jensen and Jared had missed so much school, Jensen missed his work but Daniel phone Jim and explained what had happened, well, he said Jensen was injured and couldn’t work for a while. Jared started to eat again, he sort of started to sleep properly again too, Jared got sleep on a really uncomfortable chair, that he hadn’t moved from, unless it was to go to the bathroom, he just kept watching Jensen. Jensen was showing signs of getting better, which was good, 

Jared went to the bathroom again, he splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror, ‘Jensen needs you to be stronger than this’ he scalded himself, but he knew he was right. When Jared walked back into the room, he sat in the seat holding Jensen's hand, 

“I’ll be strong for you Jensen” he muttered, giving Jensen's hand a squeeze, Jared wasn’t sure but he thought he felt Jensen squeeze back, then he heard a groan, and the rustle of the sheets, “Jensen?” Jared asked hopeful.

Jensen's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted at the light, “Wh-, where am I? Jar-” he coughed as he tried to speak, Jared lifted the cup of water he had been drinking and placed it at Jensen's lips, Jensen leaned his head up a little and drank the water in small sips,

“One second Jensen” Jared smiled he was giddy like a school girl, Jensen was awake, Jared walked to the door and poked his head out “Doctor Lake” Jared yelled into the hallway, “Jensen is awake!”

Jared walked back in and saw Jensen trying to sit up “Woah, Woah, take it easy Jensen” Jared said softly, helping Jensen sit up, Jensen's face twisted into pain as he hissed trying to get comfortable. As the pain shot threw his body, Jensen suddenly remembered everything that had happened his eyes started to water and Jensen shivered remembering that his dad found him and remembering what Al, Mark and Jeff had done, Jensen had more scars now, and he knew it and these new scars was just a reminder that he was a freak.

Jensen looked over to Jared and when Jared smiled, Jensen looked down at his hands and started to play with the sheet.

Doctor Lake came into the room and smiled warmly at Jensen, he walked over to him and started to check him over, Dr. Lake unraveled Jensen's bandages and checks his wounds, and some were healing faster than others,

“Well, Jensen, even though you have been asleep for a little over two weeks, everything seems to be in working order, some of your wounds are still healing but you are free to get up and move around as long as you don’t move to fast, push yourself to hard or lift anything heavy, some of your wounds are going to scar, some already have, I'm going to give you two weeks dosage of painkillers to ease the pain, but before you take them you need to eat something first” the doctor instructed and Jensen nodded, 

After a few more check over’s, the Doc left and Jensen tried to get out of the bed, but boy was he struggling, Jared noticed and reached to help him. Jared put his hands under Jensen's arms and lifted him up and off the bed. Jensen was a little dizzy and almost fell so Jared kept his arms on Jensen, Jared put Jensen's arm around his shoulder,  
“I’ve got you Jensen” Jared whispered, Jared lead Jensen to Jared's room and he walked Jensen over to Jared's bed and Jensen sat down, hissing quietly, “Do you want me to go and get you something to eat so you can take your painkillers?” Jared asked.

Jensen looked up at Jared and shook his head “I want you to explain what happened to me” Jensen demanded.

“I’ll make you a deal, once you eat, then we’ll talk” Jared bargained, he didn’t want Jensen passing out from starvation. Jensen sighed and nodded, Jared smiled “Great, I’ll be back in a second” Jared ran out of his room and downstairs.

Jensen felt really uncomfortable in this silly hospital gown thingy, which the Doc obviously put on him, he struggled pushing himself up off the bed, Jensen grunted, Jared wouldn’t mind if Jensen borrowed something to wear, hopefully. Jensen riffled through Jared's clothes, he wanted something that was loose that wouldn’t rub against him. He found a pair of light grey sweats that hung really, really loosely on Jensen's hips and a dark blue jumper than was really baggy on him. It took Jensen a long time to change because he was weak from not having any food and just as he slipped the jumper over his head Jared walked into the room, carrying a tray and smiled

“You're drowning in my clothes” Jared laughed “You look cute” 

Jensen blushed and rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way back to the bed, Jared smiled softly, Jensen blushed, and Jared waited a while to see that blush again.   
“Shut it” Jensen murmured, sitting carefully on the bed, Jared sat the tray down on Jensen's knees and then sat beside him with his legs crossed. Jensen quietly ate the ham sandwich and red apple, slowly but surely, and Jensen drank some of the water from the bottle but left some to take his tablets. Jared popped the tablets out of the strip and handed Jensen two. Jensen took them quickly, he knew he should have let his food settle first but he was too sore. “Okay, explain”

Jared sighed, “All of it?” and Jensen nodded “Tom and Michael took you in your sleep, brought you to some cabin, tortured you, well three men tortured you, then Michael came to me a week after you were taken and said he couldn’t watch no more, so myself, Michael and some other werewolves went to look for you, when we did, you were naked, bloody and tied to the ceiling, the three men are dead and you're alive, and you're here, no one has been able to find Tom yet, and I'm a dickhead, I shouldn’t off left you alone for a day, I should of just came to you, told you that meg tried to kiss me, I pushed her away and that’s what you say, before you saw, I told her I had you and I didn’t want her but she didn’t listen and I hate myself so much, because if I would have came after you, we wouldn’t be in this mess and I jus-“ Jensen cut Jared off,

“Jared stop” Jensen sighed, Jared bit his lip to stop himself from talking anymore “It wasn’t your fault” Jensen stated and when Jared went to argue, Jensen repeated himself “It wasn’t your fault”

Jared looked down at his strong, brave mate, “Okay, but I'm sorry Jensen, for everything I put you through” 

“Michael? Did Michael really help Tom?” Jared nodded and Jensen looked away from Jared he didn’t want to think about Michaels betrayal “Did you know who the three men were?” he asked cautiously, turning back to face Jared, 

Jared pulled his upper lip over his bottom lip and shook his head, “No, why?” Jensen raised his eyebrow hoping that Jared would click on, but he didn’t “What?”

Jensen sighed playing with his hands and looking at them “Those men, were the men, who made me this way, years ago and one was my father” when Jensen didn’t hear a reply, he turned to look at Jared, who was glaring at the wall “Jared?”

“I can’t believe, I just don-, what the-“Jared couldn’t even structure a sentence properly, Jensen sighed

“Hey, hey, look at me, he doesn’t matter, he's dead, he can’t hurt me anymore” Jensen muttered patting Jared on the arm, “Jared, I want you to know that I forgive you, I forgive you for anything you think you have done to me or put me though, I have something else to say to you as well” Jared stopped glaring at the wall to turn to Jensen, “You said that you loved me, back in the cabin, did you mean it?”

Without hesitation Jared replied “Yes, of course I meant it, Jensen, why do you think I didn’t?”

Jensen sighed, “No, I thought you were lying, to make me feel better, I mean look at me” he said holding out his arms “I'm a scarred freak, I'm weak and useless, I'm not good for anything, I can’t do anything right, my body isn’t like others, I don’t even know how I got paired with you, I’m poison Jared, I'm not perfect, I'm not good, or even okay, I just don’t understand how you can love anyone like m-“ before Jensen finished Jared leaned forward and kissed him, slow and soft, Jensen kissed back like always and went Jared pulled away, he flicked Jensen on the forehead “Ow!”

“I do not want you to think that way ever again, you're perfect to me Jensen, maybe not to other but to me you are, everything about you, and they aren’t just scars, they are battle marks, showing that you were strong enough to make it out and make it though, I don’t think your weak, or useless or any of those things you said, I think you are the opposite off them all” Jared smiled at him “I think you are amazing the way you are” 

Jensen blushed again and Jared's smile brightened. 

“I love you” Jensen whispered.

And he meant it. 

But before Jared could reply, Jensen yawned “I think the painkillers are kicking in” 

“Do you want to lie down?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded, Jared pulled the cover back and helped Jensen climb in, Jared got off the bed and was about to leave when Jensen stopped him 

“Will you stay with me?” Jensen asked in a sleepy dazed, Jared didn’t hesitate but he smiled when Jensen said “Be gentle”

Jared crawled into bed with him and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist lightly, putting his head into Jensen's neck.

‘Way better than a jacket’ Jared thought, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but i just wanted to show yous that Tom isn't getting away with this.

Once Jensen was stabilized, Daniel disappeared; he was going to get justice for this, Daniel left while everyone was chatting asking if Jared or Jensen was alright, Daniel slipped into his car and started to drive on to the Red Dawn territory, Daniel didn’t stop until he reached the big metal electronic gates, he waited for the buzzer. Once it buzzed Daniel took a breath.

“Who’s there?” an unfamiliar voice called through the electric box

“Daniel Padalecki, I need to speak to Collin Welling” Daniel spoke in a formal voice.

There was some hesitation, but nevertheless the gates opened and Daniel drove up the long pathway. He didn’t waste any time in getting out of his car and walking up to the big, bright white house and knocking on the door, rather loudly.

Collin answered the door, with a cold expression on his face, “Padalecki”

“Welling, we have things to discuss and they all revolve around your son” Daniel said with authority in his tone, he knew family was a touchy subject with Collin, with everyone, especially werewolves.

Collin glared at Daniel, “Tom hasn’t done anything!”

Daniel laughed “Collin, we have to deal with this like civilized man, these things, I need to discuss with you are not light matters, so are you going to invite me in?” 

Collin inspected Daniel, giving him a once off, he sighed and let him in.

Daniel and Collin sat down at a table in Collins kitchen, Daniel explained everything, he even had Carol send Daniel a photo of Jensen, while Jared was asleep, Daniel said when Jared broke in, Tom had hired 3 men to torture Jensen, and then kill him, Collin was in shock, he didn’t think his son was capable of thinking of such a crime let alone committing it. Daniel also said that he handed been able to find Tom and Collin said Tom hadn’t been home for a while, Collin said that he let Tom come and go as he pleases and Daniel nodded taking the hint that he didn’t know were Tom was. Collin said he will deal with Tom, and Daniel took his word for it. They said their goodbyes and Daniel left.

Once Daniel left, he felt like the world had been lifted of his shoulders, he knew it would take some tension of Jared to but when he went to talk to Jared, Jared blanked him, so Daniel gave up. Daniel was just thankful that Collin understood, now Daniel just had to work on his son, maybe get him to eat something before he dies before Jensen wakes up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more fluff and now I'm sleeping

When Jensen woke up, he felt Jared's arm wrapped lightly around his waist, Jensen wanted to snuggle back into Jared but he really needed the toilet, so he carefully lifted Jared's arm and slowly wriggled out of the bed, trying to make as less movement as he possibly could, Jared groaned and pulled Jensen back towards him, Jensen grunted because it was a little too much pressure on his wounds. The grunt seemed to be enough to wake Jared, because Jensen heard Jared whisper his name and Jensen saw Jared's eyes flutter open.

“Where are you going?” Jared asked sounded confused and dazed

“I need a pee” Jensen sighed trying to move again, Jared groaned and let go of Jensen, snuggling back into the duvet cover, Jensen pushed off the bed and walked into Jared en-suite, he relieved his bladder and didn’t bother to even splash water in his face because he was planning to get back into bed with Jared.

Jensen padded back into the room and back over to the bed, Jensen lifted the covers and clambered back into the bed, but this time he faced Jared, admiring his mate, Jensen smiled as Jared put his arm around Jensen again, “You okay?” Jared asked, eyes still closed, making Jensen jump a little, he was to focused on watching Jared that the sound of Jared's voice caught him off guard. 

“Yea, I'm fine” Jensen replied, pushing a strand of Jared's hair, “Just admiring the view” he smirked,

Jared slapped his hand away, rolling his eyes, “You hungry?” Jared asked sitting up, Jensen shook his head and Jared glared “Lies, we need to get you food so you can take your painkiller, because I know you're still sore” Jensen sighed and sat up with Jared.

“Fine” Jensen grumbled and Jared smiled, as they both got out of bed, Jared went to hold up Jensen but Jensen held up his hands, “I'm good, I'm okay” 

Jared gave him a lingering look and Jensen smiled, Jared nodded and they both left, going downstairs to get some breakfast, “Anything in particular Jen?” Jared asked and Jensen shrugged pulling his bottom lip over his upper on,

“Cereal?” he suggested and Jared smiled 

“Sure, coco puffs?” Jensen smiled and nodded, Jared got out two ceramic bowls and lifted the cereal box from the top cupboard, he poured the cereal into the bowls and then lifted the milk from the fridge and poured some into each bowl, once Jared put everything back, he lifted to spoons from the drawer and handed one to Jensen, then he handed him one of the bowls and smiled “Tuck in” 

Once they finished, Jensen's eyes went wide “Oh, my, god, I need text Jim, holy shit, I’ve missed so much work, he's going to fire me, oh crap, school, Jared what am I going to do?” Jensen started to freak out Jared laughed

“Calm down, Jensen, Jim knows, we told him you were injured, won’t be able to work for a while, he was fine with it, and as for school, we can catch up when we go back, just relax”

Jensen raised an eyebrow “We? Haven’t you been going in?”

Jared shook his head “I wasn’t leaving your side, I swore I wouldn’t,” Jensen smiled sadly and walked closer to Jared, putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on Jared's chest.

“Thank you”, Jared put his arms around Jensen and put his lips on Jensen's forehead, “I think I'm okay to go in to school tomorrow, I need to go home and make sure nothing was stolen, my window and door is still open, and my baby is there”

Jared pulled back slightly but kept his arms on Jensen, he put his hands on Jensen's shoulders, keeping him at arm’s length “You're leaving already?”

Jensen laughed “I’ve been here nearly three weeks, I think it's time I go back home”

Jared sighed, looking down at Jensen, he nodded and Jensen smiled, “Okay, I’ll take you home, do you want to go now? Maybe I can spend some time in your house?” Jensen nodded 

“I need a shower though, you can pick a cheesy movie, while I shower, but yeah, I wanna go now” Jared leaned down and gave Jensen a small peck on the lips,

“Okay, let me get my keys, and get changed, do you mind going like that?” Jensen shook his head and Jared continued “Why don’t you wait in the living room” Jensen nodded and Jared jogged up the stairs to get changed, and when he came back down he was in dark jeans and a black long sleeved top and Jensen was lying down on the sofa, clearly still a bit sleepy, “Hey, Jen, you ready to go?” Jensen propped open his eyes and gave Jared a small smile, and nodded, he had Jensen's painkillers in his back pocket.

Jensen pushed himself off the sofa and steady himself, feeling a bit dizzy, but he was fine, Jensen and Jared walked out to Jared's car and they both climbed in.

The car ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, Jensen liked it. Jensen smiled when he saw his home come into view, him and Jared got out and Jensen sighed as they walked up to the door, Jensen walked in and looked around, Jared followed suit “Everything looks fine, nothing looks like it's gone a miss, I'm gonna hop into the shower, do you wanna go in to my room and pick a movie, there isn’t that much to choose from though” Jensen said as he walked over to the stairs, Jared nodded following him,

Jensen went into the bathroom and Jared went into Jensen's room, it was slightly messy so Jared did a quick clean and then looked at Jensen's DVD, 

Star trek, happy Gilmore, the notebook, die hard, the blues brother’s movie, Jared kept flicking through the DVD and sighed, Star trek it is. He walked over to the DVR and slipped in the DVD, once he figured out how to turn on the TV, he sat down on Jensen's bed with the remote.

After about 20 minutes, Jared heard the shower door open, and then Jensen walked into his room, with a white towel hanging loosely around his waist, the water was still sitting on his shoulders, back and chest, and his hair was still wet and sitting flat. Despite all the cuts and bruise Jensen was still something to look at, Jared's mouth went dry as he watched Jensen, Jensen bent down to get something from his wardrobe and Jared hmmed in approve, 

Jensen turned to face him and blushed, “Don’t be a perv” he glared and Jared laughed.

“I'm allowed to be a perv, you're my boyfriend” he said standing up and walking over to Jensen, he leaned down and kissed Jensen, “You're my sexy boyfriend” he kissed Jensen's neck and Jensen moaned, then pushed him off, Jared pouted “How’s the cuts?” he asked running his hand down Jensen's back, and Jensen smiled

“All healing nicely, none are still bleeding, so that’s good right?” Jared nodded and smiled

“Good, because once you're fully better, you won’t reject me” he said looking down at the ground like a lost puppy, Jensen glared

“Don’t do that, stop doing that look” he huffed, Jared pouted, giving him the puppy eyes and Jensen rolled his and leaned up to kiss him, “I’ll get changed in the other room” kissing Jared again Jensen went to walk off but Jared stopped him.

“You know soon, I'm gonna see you naked, and I don’t want you to be embarrassed about it either” Jared ran his thumb along Jensen's hand, Jensen smiled back  
“I know, but not today”

Jensen left to change and Jared was left to his star trek, when Jensen came back he was in loose blue sweats and a grey Led Zepplin jumper, he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Jared, and that’s how they spent the day, Jensen and Jared cuddling, kissing and watching star trek, Jensen felt happy, after all the events that had happened, taking pieces of Jensen away, his happiness, his sanity, his life, obviously it was Jared who made him whole again.

Jensen was Jensen, and he planned to stay that way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but I wanted to upload today and I didn't have time earlier to write, i wrote this in literally 15 minutes and im so sorry because its crap

Half way through the star trek marathon movie, Jensen raises his head of Jared's chest, “Jared?” Jared hums in response, so Jensen carries on, “Remember the time I saw you in your… um your other form?” he was trying to put it so it didn’t sound weird, Jared looked down at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded so Jensen continued “Well, I was wondering, if there was any way that I could, any way that I might be able to…” Jensen sighed then took a breath “I wanna see it again”

Jared let out a light chuckle, “Jensen all you had to do was ask, why don’t we go for a walk and I’ll change into my wolf and then we can go to one of my favorite spots”   
Jensen smiled and nodded enthusiastically, “Should I change?”Jared laughed and shook his head,

“We are going for a walk, not to the Ritz” Jared smirked and Jensen glared at him “Do you wanna go now?” Jensen nodded and pushed himself off Jared and off his bed, he didn’t feel as dizzy as he had before.

Jared hauled himself up off Jensen's bed, Jensen grabbed a pair of socks from his drawer and slipped them on, and then he slipped on his black and white converses, Jared followed Jensen downstairs and they left.

Jensen knew he shouldn’t off been walking to far, but he just really wanted to see Jared in his wolf form again, this time he wouldn’t be afraid of the random wolf that kind of saved his life. Jensen grabbed his keys and locked his door before they started their walk.

Jared took Jensen into the woods, but Jensen trusted him, Jared seemed to know what he was doing, so Jensen followed him, Jensen tripped over a branch and Jared tried not to laugh, he helped Jensen up and kept hold of his hand as they continued walking, Jensen started to slow down his walk as he started to get dizzy, Jared noticed and stopped walking.

“Jensen?” he asked noticing Jensen start to get paler “are you alright? You cold?” Jensen shook his head

“I'm fine, just a bit dizzy that’s all” Jared looked around and when he didn’t see anything, he smiled,

“Okay, stand there” Jared stood there and pulled off his clothes, Jensen closed his eyes when Jared started to take off his boxers and Jared laughed, but he started to change, Jensen could hear bones cracking but he still didn’t want to open his eyes, after a few moments of silence, Jensen heard a growl, when he opened his eyes he saw the beautiful black wolf, but Jensen could still see that it had Jared's eyes, Jensen smiled, carefully reaching forward and running his hand over Jared's head and began to scratch one of his ears.

Jared moved his head into Jensen's hand and Jensen smiled softly “Do you want me to grab your clothes?” Jared nodded and Jensen walked over to pick up Jared's clothes, “So, is this your favorite place?” Jared shook his head and signed to Jensen to climb on his back, Jensen laughed and shook his head but when Jared growled Jensen was quick to move and climb on; clutching Jared clothes and his fur, and Jensen leaned down and held on, he could feel Jared's shoulder blades move against his chest as Jared started to pick up his speed.

When Jensen lifted his head, everything was flying past his face so quickly it was blurred; he buried his face back into Jared's fur and stayed like that until he felt Jared slow down.

Once Jared had fully slowed down and came to a stop, Jensen's legs were shaky as he climbed off the back of Jared, he was still clutching Jared's clothes, Jared turned around to face Jensen and nudged his hands for Jensen to drop the clothes, and Jensen did so and turned his back so Jared could change. 

“You can turn around now Jensen” Jared said and it sounded like there was a smile on his face and when Jensen turned around he was right, Jared did have a smile on his face, “This is my favorite place”

Jensen looked around and gasped, “Holy Hell” 

There was a big open field but it wasn’t just a field, it was a lake with a boardwalk, with tall tree surrounding the lake and there was a field in front of the lake, it was like something out of a movie, the trees were bright green like they had only sprouted like they were new, the lake looked like it had just been made with bright blue food coloring, Jensen could get lost just staring at the lake, he wished he brought swimming trunks. Jared was watching Jensen look at the view, Jared had his own view to look at and he didn’t care how cheesy it sounded; he noticed Jensen's eyes linger on the lake. 

“Do you wanna go for a swim Jen?” Jared asked, Jensen tuned to face him and raised his eyebrows.

“In what?” Jensen asked, Jared smiled shaking his head, so innocent.

“Jensen” Jared said waiting for Jensen to catch on, and when he did Jensen started to blush furiously “You know, I won’t push you to do something you don’t want to do, I’ll wait till you're ready, but right now, I wanna go for a swim, and I know you do too, I'm going commando but you can keep your boxers on if you want to” Jared smiled putting his hands on Jensen's face and giving him a peck on the lips.

Jensen smiled and nodded “Okay, let’s go”

Jared and Jensen walked back to the boardwalk and they started to take off their clothes, Jared slipped off his boxers and jumped in before Jensen got embarrassed again, Jensen followed suit but he took his boxers off while Jared was under the water, and Jensen jumped in.

When Jared reemerged, he flicked his hair out of his face and Jensen reemerged just to get water flicked from Jared hair onto his face, 

Jensen glared as he ran his hand down his face, the salt water was cleansing his cuts, and even though it was slightly stingy, Jensen knew it was healing the open ones. Jared couldn’t help but look over Jensen's chest that was above the water, he just couldn’t think how someone would do that to another person, what could push someone to do that to another human, Jensen noticed Jared's stare and moved his arm to cover the visible ones.

Jared shook his head quickly “No, no, Jensen I didn’t mean it like that, I already told you that they didn’t bother me, that I loved you no matter what, I just still can get over how someone could to that” Jared swam closer to Jensen and put one of his hands on Jensen's cheek and Jensen leaned into the touch, Jared let his other hand rest on Jensen's chest “how someone could do that to someone like you, someone so kind like you, so sweet and innocent” Jensen smiled a little and leaned up to kiss Jared, Jared kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist, Jensen put his arms around Jared's neck and Jared licked Jensen's bottom lip asking for entrance and Jensen happily granted it, 

Jensen decided he should be the one to kiss Jared's neck this time, so that’s what he did, he pulled back and started to kiss Jared's neck, sucking on his sweet spot, Jared moaned and arched his back, Jensen smirked a little, now knowing where Jared's spot was. Jared moved Jensen closer to him and Jensen went back to kissing Jared's lips, Jared wanted so payback so he started to search for Jensen's spot, once he found it he was glad that he had because Jensen let out the sexiest moan and wrapped his legs around Jared waist, Jared pulled back smirking

“You went commando?” he smirked and Jensen blushed a bit.

“Well, I went with the flow and I'm liking where it's taking me” Jensen smirked back, he leaned into Jared ear and whispered “And, the flow is making me think that I'm ready”  
Jared pulled back with wide eyes and Jensen bit his lip “You sure?” Jensen smiled and nodded,

Jared leaned in and kissed him again, slowly and softly, he wanted Jensen to remember this, well, not like having sexy with a werewolf in a lake isn’t something that will be easily forgotten, but Jared knew what he meant,

He hitched Jensen up more as one of his hands went down to open Jensen up more before he entered him, Jensen moaned as Jared started to work him open, Jensen hung onto Jared tightly as Jensen went back to kissing Jared on the neck and finding his sweet spot, Jared slipped in another finger and Jensen moaned against Jared's neck which made Jared moan and speed up his finger pace, 

“Are you sure?” Jared asked one last time before he entered Jensen, 

“Yes, god Jared, I'm fucking sure” Jensen moaned and Jared chuckled, 

“Okay, I’ll take care of you Jen, don’t worry” Jared started to position himself, he slowly, very slowly pushed into Jensen and Jensen moaned loudly this time, 

“Come on Jay, move” Jensen groaned, Jared smiled as he started to move, 

“It's not as easy as it looks, trying to keep us afloat” he joked, as he started to quicken his speed, 

Soon they both fell in to a rhythm; Jensen started to push down as Jared pushed up, Jensen was so happy that no one could hear them, well he hoped no one could hear them, but to be honest, Jensen didn’t care right now, Jensen has had sex before but I was so different with Jared. 

Jensen could feel himself building up to cum and when he tried to tell Jared, Jared seemed to understand, Jared nodded and they came together.

Jensen sighed happily as he relaxed and put his arms around Jared's neck kissing him again.

‘I could get used to this’ Jensen thought happily


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i wanted to put one up in case I didn't get the next long chapter finished today

Jared and Jensen climbed out of the lake and Jensen couldn’t keep the smile off his face, they both lied down on the boardwalk, staring up at the sky, Jared was looking over at Jensen as Jensen was looking at the sky, they were both still fully naked and they both didn’t care. Jensen turned to look at Jared and was surprised to find Jared looking at him.

“I love you Jensen” Jared smiled rolling onto his side so he could kiss Jensen, Jared was propped up on his elbow, leaning down and kissing him again, Jensen smiled as he placed his hand on Jared cheek and kissed back, he ran one of his hands through Jared's hair, as he smiled into the kiss,

“I love you Jared” he smiled and Jared kissed his cheek, “We should get going, I need to call Jim, tell him I'm okay and I can come in tomorrow, maybe go to school the day after, I’m feeling so much better now, after… that” Jensen blushed and Jared laughed,

“Jensen, I don’t think it's smart for you to start climbing under cars, just yet, maybe give it another week or so?” Jared asked hopefully.

Jensen raised his eyebrows “Jared I can’t put off work for that long, I really can’t, I can’t let Jim down anymore than I have so far” Jared sighed

“Can I sit in on your first day back then?” Jared asked, Jensen thought about and then he nodded,

“Yea, that might be a good idea” he smiled.

The boys kissed a few more times before deciding that they should get dressed and get going, Jared decided against getting dressed because he was going to run them home, Jensen did as they had before, he gathered Jared's things in his arms, waited until Jared shifted and climbed onto Jared's back, Jared ran Jensen back home, but he went into Jensen's back still in his wolf form, when Jared changed back Jensen didn’t turn away, he just stood there holding Jared's clothes out for him to take and put on.

“Jared” Jensen started as they began to walk back into the house, Jared hummed again, in response, so Jensen continued “Do you wanna stay tonight?” Jensen turned to face Jared just as Jared's eyes lit up,

“Of course, you stayed in mines, it's only fair we make it even” Jared smiled and Jensen returned the smiled as they kept walking in “And, I’ve missed your hot coco” he muttered but Jensen heard it.

“I need to get another shower and so do you because we both smell like the ocean” Jensen said as they walked into the kitchen “You can go on up and get one if you want to?” Jared nodded and jogged upstairs, Jensen couldn’t keep the small smile off his face, and Jensen walked upstairs after Jared went into the bathroom.

Jensen went into his room and started to undress; he crawled into his bed and pressed play on the tv waiting for Jared to be finished.

Once Jared came out of the shower he walked into Jensen's room like Jensen had done before, with the white towel hanging loosely off his hips, Jensen's mouth went dry as Jared smirked, “You going for one now?” Jensen nodded quickly climbing out of the bed and running past Jared, while Jared snickered.

Jared waited on Jensen coming out of the bathroom, Jared stayed in the towel because he had nothing to change into, so when he dried off his body he lay on his back on Jensen's bed and put his hands behind his head, when Jensen came back, Jensen was already dried off but he still had the towel around his waist, 

“Jensen, do you have anything I can borrow, that might fit me?” Jared joked and Jensen walked over to the bed and crawled onto off Jared, kissing his chest “or clothes can wait it's fine” Jared rushed out his words and Jensen smirked against his chest, Jensen kissed Jared's neck and moved down his chest and stopped at the towel, Jensen   
looked up at Jared as he moved the towel so that Jensen could access Jared's little friend, well Jared massive friend, Jared was watching Jensen intently as Jensen tenderly placed one of his hands around Jared's dick, Jensen took the top of Jared's dick in his mouth keeping eye contact with Jared, Jensen learned a lot of tricks from his past and he intended to use them all on Jared, Jared's back arched as he moaned and Jensen took more of Jared in his mouth.

Let’s just say Jensen and Jared didn’t put on any clothes,


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, again, i am sorry

Jensen woke up mid afternoon, he was determined to go to work today, he didn’t feel dizzy when he stood up, and he still felt guilty that he left Jim for so long, Jensen knew Jim would understand but he still could help but feel guilty. Jared tightened his grip on Jensen as Jensen tried to climb out of bed, Jensen smiled softly, Jared really needed to stop that or Jensen was going to piss in the bed, Jensen tried to lift Jared are but Jared grumbled and pulled Jensen closer, Jensen let out a gasp, “Jared” he whispered, when Jared didn’t even stir, he raised his voice a little more “Jared” this time Jared's eye lids flickered and when he opened them Jensen smiled “I need to pee and you are pushing down on my bladder” 

Jared grumbled and lifted his arm; Jensen quickly shuffled out of bed and walked out of the room and down the hallway to go to the toilet. Jensen splashed his face with water from the tap and sighed, he ran his hands through his hair and he reached over to the shower and flicked it on, he needed something to wake him up more.

Once Jared heard the shower going he smiled, Jared wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into bed with Jensen but he knew Jensen was a determined to go to work as Jared was to keep him from not going in. Jared wasn’t happy with Jensen going to work, Jared still thought Jensen wasn’t ready but Jensen was a stubborn as he was and there was no talking him out of it. Jared stayed in Jensen's bed until he couldn’t hold in the need to pee any longer, Jared rolled out of Jensen's bed and padded down the hallway to the bathroom, Jensen hadn’t bother closing the door so Jared poked his head around the door just as Jensen ran his hands through his hair to spike it up and get the water out of his face, Jared swallowed a moan because it looked extremely sexy. Jared walked over to the toilet and Jensen just noticed him.

“Sorry Jen, I couldn’t hold it anymore” Jared said flushing the chain,

Jensen smirked a little “its okay Jay” Jensen reached up to turn off the shower “I was just getting out now any way, do you wanna get a shower?” Jensen reached around the shower to grab a towel, Jared shook his head. Jensen wrapped the towel around his waist and climbed out of the shower. 

Jensen walked back to him room and Jared followed, Jared flopped onto Jensen's bed as Jensen started to look for clothes, “Jensen, remember you said I can come with you to work today, can we stop at mines first so I can get changed?” 

“Sure Jared” Jensen mumbled as he was searching for a pair of boxer “Ah ha” he smirked, Jensen slipped them on under his towel and then took his towel off, standing in only his boxers, Jensen was looking in his wardrobe for clothes and he settled on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved blue top, as Jensen sat on the bed to put his socks on Jared pulled Jensen down to lie beside him, Jensen let out a little yelp as Jared pressed his lips to Jensen,

“You know” Jared said kissing him again “We could just do this for the rest of the day” Jared said kissing Jensen's neck “Instead of going to work”

Jensen sighed and pushed Jared's head away from his neck, “Jared, I'm going to work if I have to leave your ass here, I will” he said sternly and Jared pouted

“Fine” he sighed and Jensen smiled leaning down to kiss Jared, and as they there mid kiss Jared flipped them around so Jensen was under him, Jared started to suck on Jensen neck and when he hit Jensen's spot, Jensen's back arched and his hips touched Jared's, Jared smirked on Jensen's neck as Jensen moaned, 

Jensen suddenly wrapped his legs around Jared's hips and flipped them around again, as Jared's mouth was slightly agape Jensen took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jared's mouth, which happened to surprise Jared as he moaned Jensen smirked this time, when Jared's hand started to wonder over Jensen's ass, Jensen rolled off him and patted his cheek, “C’mon, let’s go, you can put on these” Jensen said as he handed a shocked Jared a pair off sweats and a hoodie, 

Jared groaned “You're such a tease” 

“You love it, come on you big goon, get ready” Jensen said finding his phone and texting Jim, it was a Wednesday and Jensen was sure Jim would want so extra hands because Wednesday were always busy, 

Jensen: hey Jim, I'm gonna come in today, if you still want me

Jim replied back within seconds 

Jim: of course I still want yah; I just wanna know that you're sure that you can work?

Jensen smiled, 

Jensen: yes I'm fine, I can work as well, and I’ll be over soon

“Jim’s okay with me working today, are you ready?” Jensen asked looking up from his phone,

Jared smiled and nodded “Yup, let’s go”

“Oh, one second, I need to ask Jim one more thing”

Jensen: is Michael working today?

Jim: No, he and Ellen are away for the weekend, I think she’s visiting some family,

Jensen sighed, ‘thank god’

Jared and Jensen walked downstairs playfully shoving each other, “Jensen, you need to eat something before we go” Jensen rolled his eyes

“I'm okay; I just need to find my keys”

When Jensen finally found his keys Jared was standing behind him with a round of toast in his hand for Jensen to take, he also had a bit of toast in his mouth; Jensen smiled “Thanks Jay”

Jared smiled back and they walked out to their cars, Jared got into his and Jensen got into his

“Oh baby I’ve missed you” Jensen sighed running his hands over the interior, Jensen flicked on his music and quiet riot bang your head started playing and Jensen cranked up the music, to full volume,

Jensen pulled out of his garage and smirked when he saw Jared laughing,

“Today was going to be fine” Jensen told himself as he followed Jared to Jared's house and waited for him to change.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, but I still have writers block, so this isn't my best work.

Jared jogged back out of his house just as Jensen was humming along to Rock and roll never forgets, Jared climbed into the passenger side of Jensen's car and smiled to Jensen,

“I think it works out better if we both just go in your car” Jared smiled, Jensen returned the smile with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out of Jared's drive way, Jensen stopped at the bottom waiting for a clear space in the road to pull out, Jensen took the time to let his eyes run over Jared's clothes, red V neck, short sleeved top, dark blue jeans with black and white converse, the shoes didn’t really go but Jared and Jensen didn’t care.

When they finally pulled up at the garage, Jensen was excited to see Jim and see what Jim would have him working on, Jensen parked his baby and both men jumped out. Jensen walked towards the office and Jared quickly caught up with him. Jim looked up from the desk and his whole face lit up

“Jensen son, it's good to see you” Jim came out from behind the desk and pulled Jensen into a bear hug, Jensen returned it with a light chuckle “how are you?”

Jensen smiled “Better, so much better”

“That’s good son, I am so glad that you wanted to come in today, Ellen and Michael won’t be back until tomorrow and Wednesday I'm always swamped”

“It's no trouble Jim, really” Jensen clapped his hands then rubbed them together, “What do you have for me?”

Jim smirked, “Well, I got 3 cars for yah, Audi A5, BMW classic roadster and a Mercedes Benz CLA, I know some of them are new cars, and you prefer classic cars, do you think you can work on the new ones?”

Jensen nodded, “Of course I can, are the page slips in the cars?” Jim nodded and Jensen and Jared walked into main workshop, “Jared, you know if you get bored, you can leave?”

“No I can't, I came in your car” Jared smirked

Jensen glared at him; Jared planned this, so when Jared gets bored, he's going to annoy Jensen. Jensen walked over to where his overalls were and went into the bathroom to get changed. When he came out Jared was sitting on the spinning chair from the office, Jensen laughed as Jared stopped spinning around,

“So which one are you working on first?” Jared asked eagerly, Jensen was decided to he checked the slips, he lifted all 3 before reading them.

“Well, the Audi needs a new battery, the BMW needs new tires and a new fuel pump and the Mercedes water pump is leaking” Jensen said skimming though the pages “I’ll probably do the cars in that order, Audi, BMW, Mercedes” Jensen went to look for something but he saw all the thing he needed sitting in the corner of the shop, “Oh Jim you're a star” 

“Why?” Jared asked raising an eyebrow

“Jim heard me grumbling about not being able to find anything in this place, so he ordered everything I needed and put them over there” Jensen said pointing to the things, Jared smiled as Jensen walked over to the small radio and flicked it on. 

Walking on sunshine started to play and Jensen smirked as Jared laughed, Jensen walked over to the pile of equipment, and picked out the things he needed to start on the Audi, while Jared started to spin around on the chair again, singing walking on sunshine at the top off his voice, Jensen could even hair Jim laughing.

 

After Jensen finished for the day, Jim had already gone and he left Jensen the keys to lock up, just like old times, Jared had fallen asleep inside one of the older cars, and Jensen let him. Jensen finished work on the Audi and started to work on the BMW, but decided to call it a day; Jensen shut off the radio, changed back into his normal clothes and decided to wake Jared. Jensen walked over to the old beat up car and opened the back door, he reached in and shook Jared's shoulder

“Jared, wake up, I need to lock up” Jensen said softly, Jared stirred and when Jensen shook Jared, Jared sat up abruptly,

“How long was I out?” Jared grumbled, in his sleepy voice

“Um, since, well since about one hour after we got here, you made your way over here and clambered in, come on let’s get you home” Jensen muttered, Jared was still clearly sleepy, probably still asleep and he was just sleepwalking, Jensen pulled Jared out of the car and Jared put his arms around Jensen, Jensen smirked as he pushed Jared up “How about you go out to my car and climb in while I lock up?” Jensen said jingling the keys in front of Jared, Jared took the keys and shuffled out to Jensen's car.

 

Jensen locked up and followed Jared out to the car, Jensen smiled as Jared had left the keys on Jensen's seat and Jared had sprawled out along the whole front seat. Jensen slid in as carefully as he could, Jensen stayed way later than he should of but he felt like he owed Jim, it was just hitting 10pm when Jensen started his car, he nudged Jared's head so Jensen could move more into the car and actually drive the car, Jared lifted his head only to put it back down on Jensen's thigh. 

Jensen let out a soft laugh as he pulled out of the garage, Jensen drove to Jared's and then decided to wake Jared… again.

If Jensen wasn’t outside Jared's home, he would of honked the horn but Jensen had more respect than that so he settled with shaking Jared again, “Jared, you're home” Jensen said loudly and Jared woke up again, 

“Jensen? What do you mean hom- oh” Jared said looking at his house “Thank you for the ride home Jensen” Jared said sleepily and leaned over to kiss Jensen goodbye, the kiss seemed to wake him up and he asked Jensen if he was going to school tomorrow, Jensen replied yes and after another kiss Jared got out of the car and watched Jensen drive down his drive way and make his way home. Jared walked into his home and dragged his feet upstairs and into his room. Jared smiled when he saw Jensen's jacket on the back of his chair, Jared was getting really attached to that jacket and to be honest he wasn’t planning on giving it back until Jensen asked, Jared grabbed the jacket and flopped onto his bed, cuddling the jacket again.

 

Jensen woke up the next morning mentally preparing for the day ahead; he was dreading it, the work he had to catch up on, the people he had to see, and Michael. Jensen wasn’t in the mood to go any more but he knew he had to. Jensen showered and brushed his teeth, he walked downstairs in light blue, faded jeans and a dark blue Henley with a long sleeved white and dark blue plaid shirt and his black and white converse. Jensen made himself a round of toast and a travel mug full of his bitter coffee. Jensen grabbed his keys and phone. He walked out into the shed and pushed the button to open the shed.

He climbed into his baby and put the keys into the ignition. Jensen pulled out of his shed and pushed the button to close the shed door, as Jensen started on his way to school he drove up to the bus stop and slowed down to where he would pick up Michael and sure enough Michael was sitting there, he looked pathetic, he was pale and had big black bags under his eyes, when Michael looked over at the car he smiled his face lit up but Jensen just glared and drove off. Jensen didn’t care if it was a dick move.

Michael looked back down and put his head in his hands, he didn’t want to go today but Ellen wouldn’t let him take the day off, Michael was going to try and talk to Jensen at the garage, Jensen couldn’t ignore him there. When the bus came Michael sighed, he hated the bus, he walked to the back of the bus and put in his headphones.

When the bus pulled up at school, Michael looked over to where Jensen's car was parked and he saw that Jensen was still inside, maybe he should try now, just as Michael started to walk over to the car Richard and Misha stepped in front of him.

“Hey guys” Michael smiled but the other two guys had no intention of smiling back, instead they kept the murderous glare on their faces,

“Do not even think about it Michael” Misha growled lowly, stepping forward to intimidate Michael, now Michael wasn’t one to get frightened or scared off but he had never seen Misha like his Misha was the most laid back, well Richard was but Misha was a close second, what really got to him was when Richard snarled at him. Michael held his hands up in defense.

“Ok, chill, I was only going to tr-“Richard cut him off

“Well you aren’t going to be trying anything, especially not with Jensen, so I suggest you take you leave, now” Richard spoke in a low threatening voice, Michael kept his face blank but he wasn’t sure how long it would be before Misha and Richard blew their fuses, so he nodded and backed off.

“Who does he think he is?” Misha's nostrils flared as he glanced back to Jensen “I hope Jensen's is alright”

“Michael is a douche, I how he gets his just desserts, even though he told Jared, he could of told Jared way sooner” Misha nodded in agreement as the first bell when, “We will just have to keep an eye on Jensen today” again Misha nodded as the brothers headed into the building.

Jensen reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag, he put his phone into his pocket after texting Jim back telling him that Jensen was going to skip gym, he couldn’t go through that again, well Jensen didn’t tell Jim he was skipping he told him that he was getting out earlier today so he could come in earlier, Jim knew why Jensen wanted to keep coming in earlier and staying later, Jensen wanted to make up for the time while he was out.

Jensen climbed out of the impala and locked the car, he walked into the building and started to jog to Chemistry, Jared was already there looking around, Jensen walked over to where Jared was and sat down beside him.

“Hey Jay” Jensen smiled, talking quietly,

Jared's head snapped towards Jensen and he smiled “Jensen I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday”

Jensen laughed, “It's fine Jared”

The second bell rang and the teacher started the lesson on Atoms, at the end of the lesson Jensen and Jared stayed behind to get the work that they had missed, they both had huge stacks of papers and Jensen groaned, the put the papers into his bag and Jared and Jensen went to their next classes, 

Jensen waited at the end of this class and got the work, that’s how it when the whole day, listen in class, wait behind, get work, put the work in bag, continue on. When Jensen got to history he groaned, he didn’t want to go in to history, but he made himself walk in and as soon as he did, it started,

The paper balls, the spit balls, the name called, nudging, kicking, all off it. Jensen just sighed and took it as he waited for the teacher.

At the end of class Jensen walked to his locker to take some of the weight out of his back, while he was moving papers and folders from his bag into his folder someone crouched down in front of him, when Jensen looked up he could see one of Tom's friends, Jensen pushed up his glasses as he put the rest of the work into his folder, he closed the door and stood up just as Tom's friend did.

“Shouldn’t you be dead?” he growled and Jensen sighed shrugging, the guy pushed Jensen up against the locker his hand on Jensen's throat, “Maybe I could help with that, you remember me don’t you Jensen, I'm Benny, Tom's friend and he would of really like you to be dead, oh I know” Benny said adding more pressure to Jensen's throat “Maybe I could give your dead body to him as a present? What do you think Jenny?” Jensen was trying to gasp for breath, but he couldn’t so he did the only logical thing, he kicked Benny in the groin and as Benny let go of Jensen's throat and fell to his knees, Jensen was about to make a run for it when he slammed into Mark.

“Hey Jensen, that wasn’t very nice” Mark backed Jensen up into the lockers and punched Jensen in the gut, his body wasn’t fully healed yet, so it hurt like hell and when Jensen bent over Mark pushed him upright and punched him again “I didn’t wanna have to do this” he side pulling Jensen up by his hair and punching him again, “I really didn’t, I was coming to tell Benny to not kill you, but look what you went and did” Benny slowly stood up and he threw a punch for Jensen's face, Jensen's head spun round hitting of the lockers, Benny was about to punch again when someone growled.

“Let. Go. Of. Him. Now!” Richard growled.

Mark and Benny chuckled “Or what?” Misha stepped out from behind the lockers, where Mark and Benny had their backs to him, so Richard was in front of them and Misha was behind them,

“Or you will be the ones leaving here in a body bag” Misha snarled, Mark and Benny spun around and Mark let go off Jensen, Jensen slid on the lockers, holding his stomach and spitting blood from his mouth onto the ground.

Jensen was sick of having people fight his battles, he couldn’t fight his battle with Jeff, he can’t fight his battles when they call him names, he was drawing the line, and he was drawing the line now. He pushed himself off the ground with help off the lockers, while Mark was staring down Richard and Benny was staring down Misha, Jensen reach out and tapped Mark’s shoulder, when Mark turned to look at him Jensen punched him in the jaw and kicked his sending Mark into the lockers on the other side of the hallway, Mark hit his head on the lockers knocking him out cold, Jensen was in pain, but he was to pumped with adrenaline to stop now, Benny looked at Jensen with his mouth hanging open but he quickly recovered and swung for Jensen.

Jensen ducked grabbing Benny’s arm and twisting it behind his back; Jensen pushed Benny onto the ground, grabbed his hair and smashed his face into the ground a few times, knocking him out.

Jensen soon realized that he was sitting on an unconscious Benny’s back; he rolled off Benny, holding his stomach, 

Misha and Richard ran over to Jensen, they were in shock but they managed to help Jensen into the bathroom to clean him up.

“Jensen, are you okay? That was amazing? How did you learn to do that?” Misha was like a fountain of questions; Jensen gave him a soft smile

“When you get beaten up for long enough, you pick up a few things” he mumbled then hissed as Richards wiped away the blood from his bottom lip.

“You should go home, get a shower and sleep” Richard instructed but Jensen shook his head

“I can’t I have work” 

“No, you don’t, you have a shower and go to sleep” Misha said sternly and Jensen sighed but nodded, no way was he missing work, but right now he would say whatever to keep these two happy,

Richard and Misha were still kind of shocked at how Jensen pulled that off, they knew they Jensen had said he picked up a few things but they thought it was more than that, Misha being Misha started to over think, maybe Jensen used to have to fight, like fight for his food, maybe he had to kill other boys and girls to stay alive, Misha and Richard were told about Jensen's past and if it wasn’t dark enough, Misha's mind was not helping the situation, he just had this image in his mind of Jensen kicking the shit out of a really well built boy, Misha was knocked out of his thought pattern when he heard Jensen hiss again.

“Would you mind being a little softer please?” Jensen grumbled and Richard rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a baby” Jensen grabbed Richards hand and pulled the wet toilet paper from his fingers, Jensen pushed himself off the counter, dodging the wet patch of water beside one of the sinks, he lifted his shirt and saw the bruises forming, ‘They are gonna hurt’ he thought, well they already did, every time he breathed in or hunched over, Jensen let go of his shirt and continued to wipe the blood away from his face, most of his was gone, but his nose and lip were still bleeding.

Once all the blood was off, the blood had stopped running from his lip and nose, Jensen threw the wet toilet paper into the bin, and turned to face the brothers, “You should go to class, thanks for the almost save” Jensen smiled he was making an effort to talk to them more.

Misha and Richard glanced at each other, “No, I would rather make sure you get home safe” Misha smiled.

Jensen thought for a moment, then pulled his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Misha “put your numbers in and I’ll text you when I get home, how’s that?” 

Misha grinned at Jensen and typed quickly into the phone, he then handed it to Richard, who did what Misha had just done then handed Jensen back his phone. They smiled at him and Jensen returned it,

“Are you going to go home?” Richard asked, Jensen sighed and nodded “Good, we need to get going before the bell, it was nice seeing you again Jensen, maybe we could hang out sometime, I'm just glad you talked to us” 

Jensen smiled and nodded, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Jensen went to his locker to get his extra work, this time he was more cautious of his surrounding, it dawned on Jensen that he was cornered at his locker a lot, attacked at it a lot, and now he will be more careful.

He put all the papers and folders he could fit into his bag and carried the rest, he walked to the office, making up some excuse so they would let him out, when Jensen arrived at the office no one was there so he quickly sneaked out of the building, when he turned the corner to where the car park was he slammed into someone for the second time, Jensen fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as papers flew everywhere,

“Goddamn it” Jensen groaned rocking his body forward and back in small motions,

“Jensen?” Jensen looked up and relaxed, “What are you doing out here?” Sebastian asked

“Leaving” Jensen mumbled struggling to stand up, Sebastian helped Jensen up and Chris started to gather all the loose pages, and handed the stack of sheets to Jensen, “Thanks” He didn’t want to be rude but he kept walking to his car and Chris and Sebastian followed him “Do you smoke?” Chris asked holding up a cigarette, Jensen shook his head, “Not my thing” He said unlocking the car and opening the back door so he could set his bag and papers down, Jensen slammed the door and turned around, he hissed when he felt his clothes rub against his bruises, Jensen was sure he had bruised ribs as well, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottom of Jensen's shirt and before Jensen could swat away his hand, it was too late the bruise had already started to form and they were a disgusting yellow color.

“What happened, did someone do that to you?” Chris glared at the bruises, pointing his finger, this time Jensen swatted Sebastians hand away and then pushed Chris’ away,

“Nothing happened, I need to go” Jensen climbed into the front off his car, when Sebastian and Chris wouldn’t move from the front off the car, Jensen could drive, even when Jensen revved the engine, they didn’t move Jensen rolled down his window and poked his head out, “If you want to know, ask Misha and Richard” Chris and Sebastian shared a glance then looked back at Jensen then turned around and jogged into the school.

Jensen sighed as he pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to Jims, Jensen wasn’t in the mood to shower and he wasn’t in the mood sleep, the quicker he can get to Jims the better.


	27. Chapter 27

Just before Jensen got out of his car, he looked through his phone trying to their numbers, he smirked when he saw a new one, ‘The Ugly One’ and under it was ‘The Sexy One ’Jensen guessed Richard was the sexy one because he was last to have Jensen's phone, Jensen added Misha and Richard into a text conversation and texted them, 

Jensen: Home now, heading to bed, thanks again, btw, like the names Richard.

His phone vibrated quickly after he texted them,

The sexy one: I know picked them out myself, they fit don’t they ;)

The ugly one: What am I saved as? :@

Jensen replied back as he walked to the office,

Jensen: you're the ugly one and Richard is the sexy one

The ugly one: Riccchhhaaaarrrdddd! It's so the other way around!

Jensen left the boys to their bickering as he put his phone on silent and opened the door to the office. Jim wasn’t in the office, Jensen guessed that he was in the workshop, so Jensen lifted his overalls and boots of the hook and walked into the workshop,

“Jim?” Jensen called out

“Under here” Jim called back, he was under the old scraper that Jared had fallen asleep

Jensen walked over to Jim, who was rolling out from the car on the creeper board, Jim put his hand up of Jensen to pull him up, Jensen reached down ignoring the pain shooting through his front, his was contorted to pain but Jim took it as him being heavy, one Jim was on his feet, he smiled at Jensen

“Ellen should be back anytime soon, she’s missed you boy” Jim slapped Jensen shoulder and Jensen smiled

“I’ve missed her too, and you and the cars” Jensen sighed “it's good to be back”

Jim smiled and started to walk out of the workshop, Jim had more paper work. Jensen quickly changed into his overall in the bathroom, when he came out he walked over to the radio and flicked it on, Lonely is the night by Billy Squier, started to blare through the tiny speakers and Jensen started to bob his head along to the music. Jensen went over to the BMW, he started on the car yesterday, but he didn’t give himself enough time to finish it. 

By the time Ellen came back, Jensen was putting the BMW’s back wheel on the jack so he could change the tires, Jensen had changed the pump, he was flying through his work today, Ellen came straight up to him one he stepped out of the car and engulfed him in a bear hug

Jensen let out a yelp but hugged back nevertheless, he took a breath and swallowed the scream in his throat as Ellen pulled back from the hug and put her hands on his shoulders

“I’ve missed you Jensen” she sighed happily, “I'm glad you're okay” Jensen nodded “I need to go and help Jim with the paperwork, we both know he's useless at that” Jensen laughed

“Yea he is, he can still order parts though” Ellen chuckled

“I’ll take to you later” Ellen smiled and Jensen leaned forward and kissed Ellens cheek, she smiled and patted his, 

Once Ellen was gone, Jensen rolled the four tires over to the car, which had the back left wheel jacked up, one by one. Jensen stopped once he had wheeled all the tires over, he stood up straight and put his hand softly on his abdomen, he need some painkillers, maybe Ellen had some.

Jensen walked out to the office and found Ellen buried in the papers, no sign of Jim

“Ellen, I don’t suppose you have any painkillers?” Jensen asked and Ellen shook her head 

“Sorry honey, ain’t got any, but Jims out at the shop right now, I’ll text him and ask him to pick some up, how does that sound?” she asked softly and Jensen smiled

“Sounds great, thanks El” Jensen turned back into the work shop, but when he did he felt his eyes narrow and his chest tighten as he saw Michael leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, when Michael saw Jensen, he pushed himself of the wall and rested his arms by his side

“Hey Jensen” Michael smiled softly “We need to talk”


	28. Chapter 28

Jensen's lip snarled as he stalked over to Michael and pushed Michael up against the wall.

“You son of a bitch, the nerve on you, you can watch me get tortured by my father, and then you think that you deserve my time, you think just because Jared saved me doesn’t mean I forgot what happened, what you did, you sat back and watch, you were in the bloody room once, I saw you in the corner, you and Tom, you watched” Jensen pushed Michael by the chest and stepped away from him “You disgust me”

Michael was pale and pathetic, but he pushed himself forward “Jensen listen to me, I was told you were not to be harmed, then last minute Tom said maybe a punch or two, I thought you could handle it, I wasn’t allowed near the cabin after I questioned Tom on his motives, they wouldn’t let me anywhere near it, then Tom questioned my loyalty and made me sit in with him, Jensen that time I sat in and watched was one of the most traumatizing things I have ever witnessed and I was just watching, after I watched that I couldn’t sleep, I haven’t slept or eaten much, I tried to go and get help right after but Tom wouldn’t let me leave his side, the only time I could get away was when he was asleep, as soon as he passed out I ran to Jared, I told them where you were, they found you because I told them where they kept you” Michael was pleading “Please Jensen, I can’t keep going, knowing that I left it for so long, knowing this happened because I helped Tom, knowing I played a huge part in this, Jensen I-“ Michael stopped taking breath, swallowing the lump in his throat “I know you won’t forgive me right away, I know it will take time but please just tell me that you will give me a chance”

Jensen looked at Michael, well more like glared, he hadn’t stopped glaring from when he first stepped him, Jensen snorted, faking a laugh, then he turned around and swung for Michael, his fist connected to Michaels jaw, Michael stumbled a bit and raised his hand to his jaw,

“Feel better?” he managed out but Jensen swung again,

“No, not really” after one more punch, Jensen straightened up, ignoring the pain “Now, now I feel better”

Michael coughed and looked up at Jensen, “I deserved that, hell, I deserve so much more than that”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Yea you do”

Michael straightened just as Jensen had, “Please Jensen, one chance, it's all I'm asking”

Jensen glared at him, then Jensen looked down at his shoes, then he looked back up at Michael, Jensen couldn’t live if Michael died, it would be on Jensen's hands, Jensen sighed then nodded “Fine, one time, but you better prove to me that yo-“ Michael cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

Jensen couldn’t hold back the small scream that left his mouth, Michael pulled back quickly and gave Jensen a once over, then he raised an eyebrow “Jensen?” Michael looked at Jensen's face, being so close he noticed the little cut on his lip “What happened?” Jensen just shook his head, 

“When you have my trust, I’ll share things like this with you, all you need to know is that I ‘fell’ down my stairs” Jensen said, “Now, can you leave me be so I can work, go and eat something”

Michael sighed but nodded and left Jensen to do his work,

‘I hope I haven’t made a mistake’ he thought sadly ‘this is something I won’t be telling Jared’ Jensen got back to work.

Once he was on his third tire, Ellen came back into the workshop holding a bottle of water and two small pills,

“Jensen, sweetie, I got you some painkillers” Jensen poked his head up from the car and walked over to Ellen, she set the pills in his hand and the bottle of water in the other.

“Thanks Ellen, you and Jim are my lifesavers” Jensen smiled and Ellen laughed leaving Jensen.

Jensen took the painkillers and finished putting on the rest of the tires. The tablets were starting to make him sleepy, Jensen knew that he should leave now, he told Ellen and Jim he was going, he wanted to get on the road before he became unstable to drive. He left in his work clothes and drove home quickly; Jensen didn’t have the energy to walk upstairs so he passed out on the sofa.

 

Jared was waiting for Jensen to come out of history, when he saw Richard and Misha walk up to him, they both had these slightly pissed off look on their faces and Jared sighed.

“Hey guys, what’s wrong?” Jared asked as the brothers shared a look,

“Jensen went home, in case you were waiting on him” Misha said and as Jared raised an eyebrow about to ask why, Misha continued talking “Mark and Benny had him cornered, they might have got in a few hits” Jared glared at Misha “Ok, they did get a few hits in, but Jensen did too” Misha smirked.

“What?” Jared looked completely confused

“Jensen knocked them both out cold, we went to intervene but when Mark and Benny weren’t looking, Jensen tapped Marks shoulder and punched him, then kicked him, then he floored Benny and smashed his face into the ground a few times, we cleaned Jensen up and then Jensen went home” Richard said, almost com-busting with exciting of how amazed he was at what Jensen had done

“That doesn’t sound like Jensen?” Jared questioned “Did he really knock them out, like seriously?” Misha and Richard nodded smiling, before Jared could question them anymore, some started to call Richard and then Misha

The three boys turned to face the voices and they smiled, “What happened to Jensen Misha?” Chris asked 

“How did you hear about that?” Jared questioned

“We saw him when we were having a smoke outside, he was leaving and he banged into me, he fell to his knees holding his stomach, I asked him what happened when he hissed, after putting things in his car, he said to ask you two, he seemed to be in a hurry” Sebastian explained and Jared nodded

“He was going home to sleep” Richard chipped in

Once Sebastian and Chris were caught up on the Jensen situation, they shared the same smiling expression that Misha and Richard did

“Me likey, Mark and Benny are douche bags” Chris smirked

“Me likey, Jared mate more than ever now” Sebastian countered in and Jared pushed Sebastians shoulder, 

The five of them stood in the hallway waiting for the second bell, laughing a joking before Richard spoke up, “I think we should ditch and go and get ice cream, I want ice cream” the rest of the guys agreed, mainly because Richard wouldn’t shut up about ice cream, the little midget had a sweet tooth and when he had a hankering for something sugar he made damn sure everyone knew about it.

Jared got bored quickly, he stayed with his friends for as long as he could, he hadn’t done anything with them for a while, he had been sitting with Jensen, but he was enjoying the time with his friend until he couldn’t hold in the questions, he had to talk to Jensen, Jared said his goodbyes and left, he drove to Jensen's house and was confused when he that Jensen's car wasn’t there, maybe he went to the shop.

Jared wait for a full hour before he started to get panicky, Richard said he was going home to sleep, Jared was about to go looking when he heard Led Zeppelin playing loudly and the purr of the impala driving down the road, Jared smiled as he watched Jensen pull up to his house and park the car. This time Jensen walked out of the shed and pushed the button so the door closed, Jensen walked, well shuffled to the front door, so he could lock it again when he entered his house. Jared sighed, Jensen looked exhausted, Jared decided to go home and he would message Jensen later. Jared didn’t want to bother his mate when Jensen looked to tried to even form a sentence.

Jared drove home and started to work on the extra work he had gathered today. He grabbed his phone and sent Jensen a text, then he kept his phone beside him checking it every five minutes.


	29. Chapter 29

When Jensen woke up it was a little dark outside, the painkillers had worn off and Jensen was in pain, he struggled to sit up, he couldn’t bend over either. Jensen sighed as he settled back down. He took a sharp intake of air and sat up abruptly, which caused a small yelp from his throat. Jensen was breathing like he was in labor as he stood up, keeping his hand on the back off the sofa. Jensen slowly made his way to the kitchen to find more painkillers. 

Jensen pulled his phone out from his pocket, to check the time when he saw that he had a text, from Jared. Jensen opened the text and a small smile crept its way onto Jensen's face. 

Jared: Hey Jen, I wanted to know if I could come off, I heard about Mark and Benny, I want to check if you're okay, message me back when you can x

Jensen didn’t think Jared was one for sending kisses, but he replied anyway,

Jensen: hey Jay, I'm fine, you can come over now if you want to, x

Jared replied instantly, just as Jensen found painkillers in the first aid box, Jensen took out a full box of painkillers and set them on the worktop, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and put bread in the toaster, he couldn’t take tablets on an empty stomach.

Jared: On my way x

Jensen just ate his toast dry because the sooner the food settles in his stomach the sooner he can take the painkillers, Jensen waited a few minutes before he couldn’t wait any longer, he need to take the tablets, Jensen popped two painkillers out of the silver strip and threw them into his mouth, he cracked open the bottle of water and drank a good bit of the water. Jensen rested his back on the worktop, Jensen slowly peeled off the plaid shirt he had on but he left his Henley on, Jensen just lifted up the shirt to look the damage, Jensen closed his eyes letting go off his shirt, he was not in the mood for this. He only had tomorrow to go to school then they were off for two weeks for some bank holiday that he didn’t really care for.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Jensen slowly but surely made his way over to the door, once he opened the door Jared had engulfed him in a hug and Jensen hissed out in pain into Jared's ear, Jared let go immediately giving Jensen a once over

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, rubbing his hand on Jensen's shoulder, Jensen relax and sighed as he lifted up the base of his top and showed Jared the now purple, brown and yellow bruises “Was that, them?” Jared spat out in disgust and Jensen just nodded

“I'm fine, really, they are just a bit sore, nothing to worry about, I'm sure Mark and Benny are in more pain than I am” Jensen replied trying to make Jared relax, or laugh or even smile but he kept his face twisted in anger, “Jared” Jensen's spoke in a stern voice, “I am okay, please relax” but Jared wouldn’t he was fuming, Jensen groaned, leaning up and pressing his lips to Jared's, Jared's body visibly relaxed as he kissed Jensen back, putting hands on Jensen's cheeks. Jared moaned into the kiss and Jensen felt the blush slowly appear on his cheeks so he pulled back from the kiss and Jared smiled.

“I was really worried about you” Jensen smiled and ran his hand through Jared's hair “I'm glad you stood up against those two, really Jensen” Jared hugged Jensen softly this time and Jensen sighed happily, 

The two chatted aimlessly about random little things, Jensen offered to make Jared hot chocolate and Jared declined saying Jensen shouldn’t be standing up, he should be laying down, but Jensen rolled his eyes and made them some anyway, Jensen grabbed the box of painkillers and they walked up to Jensen's room. Jared and Jensen both sat crossed leg on Jensen's bed drinking their hot chocolates, occasionally glancing at each other with small shy smiles. Jared kept glancing at Jensen's guitar at the other side of the room, and Jensen caught him a few times, Jensen wasn’t sure is he even remembered how to play the guitar, his mother made him take lessons from a young age, but it was neglected for a very long time. Maybe Jensen would practice when Jared left, but then again Jensen didn’t want Jared to leave.

Jared looked over at the guitar again then sighed “Jensen, do you ever think that you will be able to play your guitar in front of me?”He was giving Jensen the puppy eyes,  
Jensen thought about it for a moment, then replied “I think I will be, one day, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, I don’t know, but I know I will, soon” Jensen wanted to but he didn’t want to, if you know what he means. Jared seemed to understand, as he continued to sip lightly at his hot chocolate.

Jensen wanted to change to subject so he put a bit of cream on his finger and sucked it off looking up a Jared, Jared glared over at Jensen

“Don’t, don’t do that” he demanded and Jensen played dumb

“Do what?” he asked innocently, repeating his previous action and licking the cream off this time.

Jared bit back a moan, “That”

Jensen tilted his head to the side slightly, raising one of his eyebrows, faking a confused expression, but he had a slight smirk on his lips, “Why?”

Jared groaned “Because it's a huge turn on and I can’t because I don’t want to hurt you, so don’t do it, please?” Jared was begging Jensen, Jensen let out a laugh but nodded.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop, but I don’t think you’d hurt me” Jensen smiled as he drank more of his hot chocolate and Jared shook his head

“I might get carried away, I would trust myself, and I would never forgive myself if I did” Jared said looking down at his cup, clearly thinking about the time that Meg had kissed him. Jensen set his cup down on his bedside table and leaned forward so he was closer to Jared, even though the painkillers still hadn’t kicked in he didn’t care  
“Jared” Jensen started “That’s in the past; you explained to me that it was Meg, I trust you Jared, I know that wasn’t on you, I have forgave you, you need to forgive yourself” Jared looked up and sighed

“It's not just that Jensen, it everything that has happened to you since you came here, anything bad that has happened has been because you are my mate and i-“

“Jared, you didn’t choose your mate, and again all those things are in the past, I don’t blame you for anything and if you blame yourself, I am going to kick your ass” Jensen threatened and Jared laughed

“Was that a threat?” he asked moving closer to Jensen, who backed up and lied down on his back, Jared set his cup beside Jensen's on the bed side table, Jared was hovering over Jensen, with his hands beside either side of Jensen's head, 

Jensen smirked looking up at him “Ah, I prefer the term, verbal persuasion” Jared chuckled softly leaning down to place his lips on Jensens, Jared and Jensen continued kissing but Jared still didn’t want to do anything else in case he hurt Jensen. Jared decided to stay the night so he clambered off Jensen and helped Jensen up, the painkillers were kicking in, so Jensen and Jared discarded their clothes but kept on their boxers and climbed back into Jensen's bed, Jensen snuggled into Jared's chest and Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist, Jared kissed Jensens head.

“Goodnight Jensen” Jared whispered.

“G’night Jay” Jensen mumbled back, snuggling closer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I actually play guitar :D

Jensen woke up when it was still dark; he looked up at Jared's face, noticing that he was still sleeping peacefully. Jensen lifted Jared arm and managed to climb out off the bed, he set Jared's arm down softly and lifted his phone, 3am, and Jensen sighed as he walked out of his room and downstairs. Jensen lifted the first aid kit and pulled out the roll of bandages, 

“I should have done this after it happened” he mumbled to himself.

Jensen grabbed the medical tape, and put a bit of the tape on the start of the bandages, he stuck it to the side of his waist and started to roll the bandages around his waist, Jensen made sure they were tight, really tight, tight enough to help but not tight enough to hurt. He cut another piece of tape and stuck down the other side of the bandage. Jensen put away the first aid kit and moved his waist a bit and smiled lightly, it wasn’t as sore as it was when he woke up. Jensen walked back upstairs and looked at his guitar, then back to Jared, then back to the guitar. Jensen knew he wasn’t getting back to sleep so he grabbed his guitar as quickly as he could and left his room, closing the door over.

Jensen made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa; Jensen put the coffee on the small table in front of the sofa and picked up the guitar.

He did a light strum and scrunched up his face as the noise, “Oh that’s out of tune” Jensen knew how to tune by ear, so he started to twist the dials, starting with the low E making his way down to the High E, once the guitar sounded decent, Jensen tried to remember some of the chords. The most common and easiest were G, Em, Am, A, C and D, Jensen smiled when he got them all right, he felt a small twinge of pride as the small riff he played sounded good. He felt young again, he felt like his mother was beside him, helping the tutor explain things to him, his mother always had a way of doing that.

After almost an hour of practicing Jensen started to remember the structure of old songs he used to play, he remember his favorite ones, like Angeles and The weight, Jensen felt compelled by the sound of the guitar as he started to play Angeles, 

The intro was easy enough to get the hang off, Am, D, Em, E, C and A

Jensen got the hang off the song rather quickly after running over the chords a few times, before he could stop himself he started to sing along, he was to hypnotized by the sound, 

God he missed this.

 

Jared was awake when Jensen climbed out of bed, he was still awake when Jensen came back up with bandages around his waist, he watched Jensen lift his guitar and back up out of the room. Jared waited until he heard Jensen walk down the stairs, he waited a little longer before he rolled out of the bed, and his curiosity got the better off him. Jared quietly opened the door and tip toed downstairs, Jared stopped on the bottom step and sat down, and he had a clear view of Jensen from his spot, well a clear view of the back of Jensen. Jensen took his time getting into the mood of things, finding his way around the guitar. Jared didn’t care, he had fun watching Jensen play. 

Once Jensen started to play a song that Jared had recognized, it was Angeles by Elliot Smith, what shocked Jared most was the sound of Jensen's voice.

“Holy shit” Jared gasped and then slapped a hand over his mouth, Jensen was to into his music to listen and Jared let out a relieved sigh as he slowly took the hand away from his mouth. 

Jensen's voice was smooth like silk and rough like gravely, his voice sounded like it was coated in whiskey and Jared loved it, it was deep, amazing and sexy. Jared was a mesmerized to listening to Jensen as Jensen was playing and singing.

Once Jensen finished the song, Jared heard Jensen sigh contently as he continued to strum little tunes, he smiled as his mate started to play another song, which again Jared recognized, The Weight by The Band, Jared's father has the same music taste as Jensen did because Daniel is how Jared knew these two songs. Jared tapped his foot softly on the carpet as Jensen started to sing again.

Jared was enticed by Jensen, not for the first time, Jared was enticed by Jensen the first time he laid eyes on him, and he has been enticed by him ever since. There are so many things that Jared knows about Jensen and so many things he still doesn’t know about Jensen and he is still intrigued by him.

And to be honest, Jared knew he would always be intrigued by Jensen. 

Jared wasn’t sure if he should let Jensen see him but before he could get up and go back to bed, Jensen stood up and stretched turning around, while Jared was standing up, Jensen let out a small scream then held his hand over his heart, 

“You scared the shit out of me!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared gave him a sheepish grin and rose up his shoulders, “How long have you been standing there?” Jensen quizzed and Jared looked up to the left then back to Jensen

“About five minutes after you came down” Jensen blushed “You're good Jensen, like seriously good, why don’t you play in front of people?”

Jensen's blush reddened at the compliments “To be honest, that was the first time I touched my guitar in years, I'm surprised that I actually remembered anything, if I would of know you were there I would have been embarrassed and messed up, but I didn’t know you were there so…” Jensen trailed off, lifting his coffee and drinking the rest off it.

“Why are you awake anyway?” Jared asked walked closer to Jensen

“I could ask you the same thing?” Jensen fired back

“I asked first” Jared retorted and Jensen raised an eyebrow

“What are you five?” Jensen replied but Jared gave him a pointed look and Jensen sighed “I don’t know, I just woke up and my stomach was a little sore, so I bandaged it up, then after talking about my guitar earlier I couldn’t help myself” Jared nodded, “Why are you up?”

“I was awake when you were, I don’t know either, do you want to go back up?” Jared asked yawning 

“I'm not that tired, you can go on up if you want to” Jensen offered and Jared shook his head.

“Nah, it's okay, I’ll wait” Jared smiled but Jensen could see he was very tired,

“Actually, I changed my mind, let’s go” Jensen said and walked over to the stairs; Jared nodded and walked after Jensen. The two walked up stairs and Jared followed Jensen,

They walked into Jensen’s room and crawled into bed, Jared crawled in first and Jensen followed suit. Jensen lay down facing Jared and Jared put his arm around Jensen’s waist pulling him closer. Jensen watched Jared fall asleep, Jensen looked over Jared profile with a small smile settled on his face, Jensen tried to sleep but he couldn’t, so he spent the rest of the night watching Jared sleep, Jensen thought it sounded creepy but he didn’t care, he could stare at Jared all night long.

And that was what he was going to do.


	31. Chapter 31

When Jared had woke up Jensen wasn’t in the bed, Jared guessed that Jensen hadn’t slept, Jared knew that Jensen wasn’t tried when Jared suggested that they go to bed and he was only going because he knew that Jared was tired. Jared pushed himself out of bed and went to the toilet. Once he had go to the toilet, Jared jogged downstairs, looking for Jensen, and he found him, standing in the kitchen still shirtless but he had grey bottoms on, with a cup of coffee in one hand, a stack of papers with a pen balanced on top of the papers and an apple in his mouth, he also had his headphone on with his phone in the pocket of his grey jogging bottoms. When Jensen looked up Jared was smiling at how silly Jensen looked and Jensen couldn’t even say anything because h had the apple in his mouth, Jared doubted that Jensen could hear him because Jared could hear the music playing from where he was standing.

Jensen set the papers and coffee down on the worktop, he slipped the headphones off with one hand and took the apple out of his mouth with the other “Morning Jay” Jensen smiled

“You didn’t sleep, did you?” Jared asked and Jensen shook his head taking a bite from his apple.

“Wasn’t tired” Jensen shrugged chewing the apple piece inside his mouth, before Jared could reply, he heard his phone ringing, from upstairs, 

“One second” Jared ran upstairs and searched his jean pocket for his phone, once he found his phone he checked the caller I.D then answered “Dad?”

“Jared, where are you?! They found Meg and Ruby, Dead in the forest, Tom was lying beside them, covered in his own blood and theirs, he was unconscious, we have Tom in the basement, chained to a chair, his father said that Tom is out of the pack and he wants nothing to do with him, he killed Meg and he killed Ruby, Jared, Tom broke the treaty because it was him who hurt Meg and Ruby but he had others hurt Jensen, so now we can get justice!” Daniel ranted down the phone “Jared?! Are you there?”

“Uh, yea dad, I'm here, I’m with Jensen, I’ll be over right away” Jared, got dressed quickly and ran downstairs, “Jensen, I need to go, now”

Jensen gave Jared a confused look “Why?” he sounded upset 

“My dad has Tom in our basement, he killed Meg and Ruby, so now we have to deal with him” Jared explained kicked walking to the door

“I’m coming” Jensen demanded grabbing the plaid shirt that he took off yesterday,

“No you're not” Jared said just as Jensen had,

“Jared, I am coming, if I have to drive there myself” Jensen glared at Jared, Jared looked down at Jensen, glaring back “I'm coming” Jensen repeated, Jared was in a hurry and there was no talking Jensen out of it so Jared sighed and nodded, Jensen quickly put his black Vans on and ran out after Jared, Jensen's waist wasn’t as sore as it was earlier, so he could move a bit more. Jensen looked like he just rolled out of bed, grey jogging bottoms, open plaid shirt, which he didn’t bother buttoning, and his bandages were on clear view but he didn’t really care. Jensen climbed into the passenger side of Jared's car and Jared drove off quickly, 

Once they got to Jared's home, Jensen followed Jared as Jared stormed through the doors, and ran down to the basement, there was a small room just before the basement and the small room was where his father was standing, 

“Jensen? What are you doing here?” he looked down at Jensen's open shirt “What happened?”

“I wasn’t sitting at my house, knowing that dickbag was here, what happened? Nothing important, I'm good” Jensen reassured Daniel,

“I like your spunk kid” Daniel smirked “But you ain’t going in there, it's too dangerous, way too dangerous, we need information from him first about Meg and Ruby, we also need to know a few things about his pack” Jared raised an eyebrow as Daniel continued “What? We have him here, we might as well get everything out of him as he can, Chris is in there now, working on him” Daniel put emphasis on the ‘working’ part, which Jensen guessed was torture and when he heard a scream it clarified it for him.  
“I am going in there Daniel, there is no way that I'm sitting this one out” Jensen replied,

If Jensen was going to be completely honest, he knew that there was no way anyone was going to get anything out of Tom, Jeff and the other two had been in the business of getting information out of people, that’s kind of how Jeff made a living because his alcoholism stopped him from holding down a job, people were sent to the three men, and the three men got the information out that they need and when they returned the information back to the person who sent the people, they got paid. Jensen knew how to get information out of people from watching them. The used the basement that they had Jensen chained up in because it was almost sound proof, so Jensen saw everything.

“I can help” Jensen declared and Jared was instantly deflecting the idea

“No, no way are you going in that room alone with him” Jared spat “Beside, how could you help Jensen, you have no idea what to do?” Jensen looked at Jared with a pointed expressed “You don’t have any idea Jensen” Jensen smirked

“Jensen I hate to admit it, but Jared is right”

“I would like to prove you wrong” Jensen glared at Jared, “I would love to prove both of you wrong”

“Well tough, you're not going to prove us wrong, because I'm not allowing you to go in there”

Jensen scoffed “Not allowing me? Jared you are not the boss off me”

The boys had been staring each other down for some time when Chris came into the small room, shaking his head “It’s like he was skilled in the art of not talking”   
Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and rested his back on the wall, giving Jared and Daniel a pointed look, Jared ignored it and stormed into the room, after a few screams and twenty minutes later, Jared came back out shaking his head, 

Every time someone went in and came back out shaking their heads, Jensen's smirk grew bigger. Jensen wasn’t proud of knowing that he could get Tom to talk, he was smirking because he wanted to prove everyone wrong, he proved a few people wrong, standing up for himself in school and he wanted to do the same thing now, he wanted everyone to know he wasn’t a walk-over. 

Daniel was getting agitated, Jared was getting angrier but the second, Chris was stressing and anyone else who went in and came out were all pissed off, the only one in the whole house who wasn’t pissed off was Jensen, he was still leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

Daniel glanced at Jensen and Jensen smiled raising his eyebrows then lowering them again but he kept the grin on his face. Daniel sighed and turned to Jared  
“We have one last option” Jared gave him a confused glance then when Daniel glanced at Jensen again, Jared immediately became defensive

“No!” Jared growled

“Jared, Tom can’t hurt him, he's chained down, Jensen will be fine, we will only be out here, he can leave or call for help, we have to try” Daniel tried to ease Jared but it wasn’t working “Jared you are going to push him away if you get this controlling” Daniel whispered/hissed in Jared's ear.

Jared groaned looking back at Jensen who had a cocky look on his face. 

“Fine” Jared sighed “But Jensen, you feel like you're in any kind of danger, you yell and you scream, do you understand?” Jensen nodded and Jared sighed “Okay”

Jensen rolled up the sleeved of his shirt and walked into the room, closing the door behind him

“Heya Tommy Boy” Jensen smirked walking over to a bloody Tom, Jensen spied the tool bench with some torture equipment, Jensen shook the memory of the cabin out of his head “I think it's time I get some pay back, don’t you?” Tom glared at Jensen, who gave Tom a cheeky grin

“This will be fun” Jensen chuckled darkly


	32. Chapter 32

Jared was nervously pacing up and down in the small room, with Chris and his father beside him/

“Jared relax, Jensen will be fine” Chris tried but failed because Jared was blocking him out, “I have a question though” Jared was still pacing pretending not to listen “Why haven’t you marked him yet?” this stopped Jared pacing, Chris smirked, he knew that it would work “I mean, you’ve been with him for ages, normally you Mark them in like a week of meeting them”

Jared sighed “I don’t think he's ready yet” Jared wanted to Mark him, Jared wanted to Mark him so badly but he knew that Jensen wasn’t ready, he wanted to turn Jensen, he wanted to be able to go on runs with Jensen and Jensen being able to shift with him, but he wasn’t sure if Jensen was ready

“You should ask him, maybe he is waiting on you to ask him?” Chris suggested, Daniel nodded along.

“I thought you would have marked him long ago son” Daniel pitched in Jared was about to reply when they heard Tom scream “Seems like the boy knows what he's doing”   
Jared glared as he began pacing again and Daniel and Chris said a look and rolled their eyes.

 

Jensen lifted a sliver knife “is it true, about silver? Because it doesn’t seem like none of the other people that had come in here have used this, it's still clean as a whistle, I'm guessing because they couldn’t touch it” Jensen walked back over to Tom and twisted the knife around his fingers, he leaned down in Tom's face and smirked “Lets find out”

Tom was chained to a chair, his arms were chained to the arms of the chair and his legs were chained to the legs of the chair. He was powerless

Jensen sliced down Tom's cheek, slowly and painfully and when Tom let out a painful scream, Jensen smirked “This is my revenge, this is justice for what you put me through, for what members of your pack have put me through” Jensen whispered in his ear as he poked the knife into Tom's hip slowly, Tom screamed again Jensen put his hand around Tom's throat “I know exactly what I'm doing, unlike the others who tried” Jensen pushed the knife in further “And I know how to drag it out for as long as I want to without killing you or making you pass out, so whenever you want to talk, I'm all ears” Jensen smiled waiting for Tom to talk

“Fuck you” Tom replied spitting on Jensen's chest, Jensen pushed his bottom lip over his top and nodded slowly

“Okay, on that note, hold this for me” Jensen smiled stabbing the knife into his leg and leaving it there.

Tom's screams were loud and ear-piercing, he was screaming so much with the silver blade jammed into his leg, Jensen was looking at the other tool that were at his disposal, Jensen felt like he was taking every bit of anger, he had ever had on anyone, out on Tom, and he was right, he was using Tom as an outlet and he didn’t care. He need to get this off his chest and what better way to get it off his chest than taking it out on a dick like Tom.

“I’m hearing scream, but I wanna be hearing words, come on Tom, you are usually the chatty one” Jensen chuckled walking back over to Tom with weird looking instrument, “Do you know what this is Tom?” Tom looked at it with wide eyes “I think you do, this lovely device is like a tazer but they use it to take down big animals, it also isn’t humane, but then again, you aren’t fully human” Jensen smirked as he pulled the knife from Tom's leg slowly. Jensen then put the tazer like device on the now open wound “Before I push the button, is there anything you want to tell me?” Jensen asked innocently and Tom glared

“Go to hell” Tom tried to make his voice sound strong but it wavered, Jensen pursed his lips and sighed 

“Oh well” he pushed the button, and Tom's body started to shake as he thrashed around in his chains screaming and yelling, Jensen let go off the button “What was that? Why did you kill Meg and Ruby?” Tom glared and Jensen slammed the knife into his other leg and pushed the button again on the same spot, Tom had tears streaming down his face as he screamed louder, “What?” Tom shook with anger and pain but Jensen tutted “Tsk tsk tsk, Tommo, I really thought I would have to do this”

Jensen left the knife in Tom's leg as he walked back over to the table and lifted poker, he walked back over to Tom and didn’t hesitate to slam the poker into Tom's chest hitting him with it, not stabbing him, Jensen pulled the knife out of his leg but kept it in his back pocket.

Tom started to cough and splutter, Jensen hit him again and Tom started to wheeze. Jensen dropped the poker and punched Tom in the jaw, sending his head to tilt back and the chair fell backwards making Tom hitting his head on the concrete ground, Jensen lifted the poker and put it on Tom's stomach, slowly pushing the poker into his stomach, “C’mon Tom, just tell me you're going to talk and I’ll stop” Jensen smiled sweetly, he pushed Tom's chair up and grabbed the tazer again he put the poker on Tom's stomach and put the tazer on the metal bit of the poker, there was a wooden handle so that the electricity would shock Jensen. 

“Tom, you know what happened when electricity goes through a metal don’t you, a metal is an insulator, and it shocks more” Jensen smirked, “Ready?”

Tom eyes it warily and shook his head “Okay, I’ll talk, just stop!” Tom begged, Jensen smiled

“Good boy” Jensen took the knife out of his back pocket and stabbed Tom's leg one last time, leaving the knife in, Jensen walked away from a screaming Tom and opened the door, Jensen closed the door behind him and smirked at Jared “He’s ready to talk, when you're ready to question”

Jared gave Jensen a surprised look,

“Nice on Jensen” Chris smiled patting him on the back lightly

“Yea, Jensen, you proved us wrong” Daniel smiled and Chris and Daniel walked back into the room, to question Tom.

“I'm sorry Jensen, I didn’t mean to get so controlling, I just didn’t want you to get hurt, obviously, you're much tougher than I thought” he smirked and Jensen rolled his eyes “You will tell me how you did that though”

Jensen looked down at his shoes, “I’ll explain later” 

Jared nodded, “Are you staying here tonight?”

“Do you want me to stay tonight?” Jensen countered and Jared nodded eagerly, “Okay, I’ll stay” Jared leaned down and gave Jensen a hug; Jensen rested his head on Jared's chest and put his arms around him “So glad I proved you wrong” Jensen mumbled cockily in Jared ear and Jared scoffed.

Daniel and Chris came back and looking annoyed “He said he wouldn’t talk until we took the knife out, you really did a number on him Jensen, and when we took the knife out, he wouldn’t talk, I had to wrap my hand up to take that knife out, why did it have to have a silver handle, anyway he won’t talk now.” Daniel sighed

“Do you want me to stand in with you?” Jensen asked “he might talk if he sees I'm still here?”

Daniel and Chris shared a glance then Daniel nodded, 

The three men walked in and Jared followed, Jared stood at the door watching as Chris and Daniel started to ask him questions, 

“Why did you kill Meg and Ruby?” Daniel asked but Tom's eyes were only on Jensen though, you could almost feel the fear radiating off Tom.

Jensen smiled a Tom giving him an encouraging nod “C’mon Tommo, why don’t you tell the nice men what you want to know, or we can have more play time” Jensen winked

“Jared, your mate is a psychopath” Tom spat and Jensen awe’d

Jared was angry at someone saying something about Jensen but Jensen didn’t care “Well thank you Tom, that’s the best compliment you’ve ever given me but I really think you need to answer the question” Jensen started off in a jokey tone but it quickly changed to a threatening one.

“I killed them because they ratted me out” Tom replied

“What do you mean?” Chris asked confused

Tom sighed and he looked back up at Jensen “They told Jared where Jensen was and then he came and rescued Jensen” 

“They didn’t tell Jared where I was, Michael did” Jensen replied to Tom and Tom creased his forehead

“Michael wouldn’t rat me out” Tom seemed in denial

Jared stepped forward, “Tom, Michael told me were Jensen was, Meg wouldn’t off told me were my mate was, neither would Ruby, Michael sneaked away while you were sleeping and he came to find me and told me were you all were”

Tom was shaking his head, refusing to believe it; Daniel decided to add salt to the open wound “Just to tell you something Tom, are you wondering why your father isn’t knocking my door down, demanding you back?” Tom looked over at Daniel “It's because he kicked you out of the pack, he wants nothing to do with you after what you did to Jensen” Tom was still shaking his head

“No, you're all liars” he snarled and Jensen laughed

“Tom, why would we need to lie? We aren’t in any position to lie, everything is going our way, your father doesn’t love you, he kicked you from your pack, and your best friend betrayed you, it's just not your day is it Tom?” Jensen gave him a fake sympathy look, “sucks to be you”

“You don’t have proof, my father would never do that” Tom snarled and Daniel pulled his phone from his back pocket

“Read the texts” Daniel smiled showing Tom

After Tom had read them, he was shaking with anger, after a few moments of thinking, Tom looked up at Daniel, then Chris, then Jared and then Jensen “Ask me anything you want and I’ll tell you what you want to know”

The men shared a look and started to pile on the questions until they got everything they need. Once they had all the information they needed, Jensen lifted up the silver knife and Daniel gave him the go ahead nod.

“Well, thanks for all your co-operation Tom, but your services are no longer required” Jensen smiled and pushed the silver knife straight into Tom's heart.

Jensen turned to leave and didn’t even look back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last 4 or 5 chapters today, I know it's rushed but I really wanted to close this story, I was getting bored off it and I'm sorry if it started to suck...

After talking with Daniel and Chris about the answers Daniel gave, Jared took Jensens hand and he and Jensen went up to Jared's room. Jared desperately wanted to know how Jensen knew what to do, Jensen asked could he get a shower and Jared agreed, Jared sat on his bed and waited on Jensen coming back out of the shower. He came out of the en-suite in a towel, and Jared had asked him.

“Jensen?” Jared asked and Jensen hummed in response “You can borrow something off mine if you want, boxers are in the top drawer, bottoms and shirts are in the next two drawers” Jensen nodded and started to riffle through Jared's drawers “How did you know what to do?” Jared asked just as Jensen had slipped on a pair of boxers, Jensen started to dry off his chest when he looked over a Jared.

Jensen sighed and walked back into the bathroom to leave the towel on the rack, Jensen walked back in and sat in front of Jared on the bed, “Remember when I said that Jeff kept me chained up?” Jensen started and Jared nodded sadly, “Well, Jeff made his money by getting information from people because he couldn’t hold down a job, so when someone was sent to them, they brought them to the basement were I was chained and they tortured them, and because I watched it so many times, I picked up things that worked, I'm not proud of it, but it comes in handy sometimes, but Tom was the first and the last time I am going to do that, I don’t want to end up like my father” Jensen sighed and Jared shook his head

“You could never be like that monster, ever” Jared said forcefully and Jensen smiled, 

Jared leaned forward and Jensen met him halfway, Jensen pushed Jared down on the bed softly as Jensen straddled Jared like Jared had done the night before, Jensen had his hands on either side of Jared's head as they kiss, Jared flipped them around as softly as he could, they continued kissing but Jared quickly moved onto Jensen's neck, kissing, sucking and biting, 

“Jensen, can, can I mark you?” Jared asked just as he sucked on Jensen's sweet spot, Jensen could only manage a small nod, Jared smiled against Jensen's neck, as his teeth extended and he bit into Jensen's neck, Jensen let out a small cry with quickly turned into a moan, as he arched his back and pushed his hips up to Jared.  
Once Jared was done he licked Jensen's neck, sending a shiver down Jensen’s spine, 

“Mine” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear, Jensen tugged at Jared top and Jared quickly got the hint, Jared pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his trousers down, Jared jumped up quickly and locked his door, Jared then walked back over and crawled on top of Jensen, he slowly pulled Jensen's boxers off, that Jensen had just put on, and Jensen pulled off Jared, “Jensen, I want to turn you” he said kissing Jensen's thigh “I want you to be like me” Jared moved his lips to Jensen cock and kissed the head, making Jensen moan and arch his back again, “Do you want to be like me?” Jensen nodded and Jared smiled, taking Jensen's cock in his mouth, Jensen pushed his hips up, pushing his dick more into Jared's mouth, but Jared pushed Jensen's hips back down and keeping his hands on Jensen's hips, 

“Jared” Jensen whined, and Jared smirked as he released Jensen's cock with a pop, he crawled up Jensen and smirked

“I'm going to turn you, okay?” Jared asked softly as he was slowly grinding his hips against Jensen's, Jensen nodded enthusiastically and Jared smiled kissing human Jensen for one last time.

 

During the two week break from school, Jared and Jensen had been to Jared's favorite spot on many occasions, they had picnics and races, Jensen's wolf was beautiful, Jensen had a pure white wolf with a black tip on his tail and paws, Jensen was faster than Jared and always managed to beat him in a race. During the first few days, Jared help Jensen find his feet with the changing forms and walking on all four paws instead of two legs. Jensen had moved into Jared's home and sold his old one, Michael had covered for Jensen at work, while Jensen was finding his ‘paws’, Michael left his old pack and was welcomed into Jared's pack, after a few weeks of dirty looks and name calling everyone finally warmed up to Michael after he saved Jared from a rogue wolf that wondered onto their territory. Sebastian, Misha and Richard had found their mates, Misha had mated with a quite librarian who Misha had annoyed for months before because he liked her and Sebastian and Richard had mated with a member of their pack. Jared and Jensen had gotten married and were planning a trip away. Jim and Ellen met Carol and Daniel and they soon became close friends. Everything was perfect for Jensen and Jared and nothing was going to change that, Jared and Jensen cared for their pack and cared for each other. Jensen had come out of his shell more and talked to everyone, he was no longer shy, and no one was out to get him, he had Jared, he had a family and he was happy.

Finally, Jensen felt happy.


End file.
